Infierno personal
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Todos humanos. Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido. ExB
1. A peor

Holaaaa! Espero que os guste :)

_Resumen:  
_

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Introducción: A peor**

Pensaba que mi vida no podía ir a peor pero, por supuesto, me equivocaba, mi vida si que podía empeorar, y esto solo acababa de _comenzar. _

Estaba totalmente perdida. Mi mirada estaba concentrada en un punto de la pared que, sin saber por qué, notaba más interesante de lo que hablaban aquellas personas, no podía, no debía haber escuchado esas palabras que, por mucho que mi subconsciente me dijera que no era tan malo, yo lo creía como mi peor pesadilla. No debía ser cierto.

- Iré por más pastas, enseguida vuelvo – inconfundible la voz de mi madre levantarse de mi lado y dirigirse hacía la cocina, la seguí con la mirada y en un acto reflejo me levanté para dirigirme al mismo sitio que ella.

- ¿Dónde vas, Bella? – Escuché decir a mi padre, pero no le contesté, mis padres tenían la culpa, ellos eran los culpables, pero, en mi interior sabía que no era así.

Entré en la cocina y, como era de suponerse, mi madre buscaba las pastitas para que nuestros _invitados_ no les faltara de nada.

- Están en el armario de arriba – dije con toda la frialdad que pude acumular en mi voz.

Mi madre dio un respingo y se giró para mirarme, sabía que yo estaba enfadada pero también sabía que no podía pagarlo con ellos. Enfrentamos nuestras miradas durante un buen rato, hasta que ella se giró y abrió el armario de arriba.

- No puedes estar enfadada, cielo – me dijo ocultando el dolor que le producía aquella situación.

- Mamá… - comencé – yo… - no sabía qué decir, cómo actuar, qué pensar, esa situación era tan dolorosa para mi como para mis padres, pero ellos tenían la culpa - ¿Por qué no escogisteis otra persona? La abuela, la vecina, incluso, ¡mi tía! – Exclamé las últimas palabras, con los ojos bastante abiertos y brillantes.

- Sabes que son de confianza… - me dijo poniendo las pastitas en un plato, aún, dándome la espalda.

- ¡No! ¡No lo se! – le dije, prácticamente le grité - ¡No los conozco! ¡No conozco a sus hijos, ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llama ella! – mentí, sabía perfectamente quien era su familia y como se llamaban cada uno de ellos – Mamá, por favor… - rogué un poco más flojo que antes, aún con los ojos vidriosos.

Mi madre se giró sobre sus talones, con el ceño fruncido, y enviándome una mirada enfurecida, pero, ¿Qué más daba? Ya se le pasaría el cabreo, total, teníamos mucho tiempo hasta volvernos a ver.

- ¡Bella! ¡No seas egoísta! ¡A veces eres tan egoísta que no sabes aceptar lo que te dan! ¡Es por ti que hacemos esto! ¡¿Por qué no dejas de ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida y aceptas las consecuencias?! – Me había quedado congelada, no sabía exactamente como actuar. En esos momentos, las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y el labio inferior me temblaba. Levanté varias veces la cabeza, para agacharla, rendida, y yéndome de la cocina.

Obligatoriamente, para salir de la cocina debería pasar por la sala, donde se encontraban ellos, los Cullen. Recé para pasar desapercibida, pero la voz de mi padre me paró antes de que cruzara la puerta, quedando de espaldas a ellos.

- ¿Dónde vas, Bella? – volvió a preguntar pero, ahora, con más autoridad, no le había gustado que antes no le contestara y menos que le dejara en evidencia delante de _visitas_.

Sin voltearme, intenté aclararme la voz, para que no notaran que las lágrimas hacían de las suyas en mis emociones.

- Voy hacer la maleta, papá. Aún no la he acabado – ni la había empezado, intentando que me quedara en casa sola o que en todo caso viniera mi abuela a cuidar de mi, pero la suerte hacía mucho tiempo que parecía haberme abandonado.

- No tardes que ya pronto nos vamos – me mandó Charlie, así llamaba a mi padre cuando realmente estaba molesta.

- No te preocupes, no tardaré… Papá – estuve tentada en llamarle Charlie, pero no quería saber como iba a reaccionar ante tal cosa delante de sus _amigos_ de siempre.

Me fui de allí, subiendo las escaleras y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, una vez la cerré me recargué en ella, fui deslizándome poco a poco, hasta tocar el suelo y colocando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, y pudiendo, ahora, llorar desconsoladamente.

Porque me _iba_.

Sabía que llorar no me iba ha ayudar a que las cosas se arreglaran, pero de momento era lo único que sabía hacer.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada, llorando. Pero, alcé un poco mi mirada y la fijé en el reloj, me quedaba una media hora para irme y no volver en bastante tiempo, aunque no quisiese, me iba a ir. Y mejor ir con ropa a ir desnuda.

Me levanté torpemente y comencé a meter mi ropa sin ganas en la maleta, cuando me di cuenta, ya no tenía nada más que meter, tenía poca ropa, la necesaria. Me dirigí al lavabo y cogí lo mío, que tampoco era mucho; el cepillo de dientes, gomas de pelo, peine, y poco más.

Regresé a mi habitación, ya habiendo metido todo lo necesario. _Ropa, neceser, libros, bolígafros..._ Repasé mentalmente y observé mi cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera volver a echar la culpa a alguien mi padre me llamó desde a bajo.

- ¡Bella, baja! ¡Nos vamos! – Suspiré, mi _nueva_ vida se acercaba; mi nueva vida, mi fin, podías llamarlo como quisieras.

- ¡Ahora bajo! – contesté, gritando.

Cogí mi maleta y bajé las escaleras, tropezándome varias veces con ella que llevaba en volandas. Amablemente mi padre cogió mi maleta y la metió en el coche, por supuesto en un coche que no era el _nuestro_. Mi madre se acercó a mi y me abrazó, costándome mucho le correspondí el abrazo, en fin, no la iba a ver en mucho tiempo.

- Cuídate, Bella. Y compórtate – me lo dijo en forma de reproche, tampoco tenía planeado quemar la casa, aunque no era mala idea, yo no era una pirómana de momento… Aún así, asentí, dándole a entender que no haría la vida imposible a nadie. _Casi será al revés _pensé inconcientemente, y me entraron muchas ganas de comenzar a llorar y gritar implorando que me dejaran quedarme en casa. Pero no, ese no era mi estilo, no era plan de dar el espectáculo.

- Tú también cuídate – mascullé y me abrazó con más fuerza. Mi padre, solamente me dio un beso en la cabeza y me revolvió el cabello murmurándome un "Gracias, cuídate".

Realmente, no me importaba ir a otra casa, aunque eso significaba no ver a mis padres, pero justamente, esa semana, exactamente hace dos días, un miércles cualquiera, le había declarado mi amor en público. Todo había sido culpa de Jessica intentando convencerme para que saliera con un tipo, el cual, no conocía. Cansada de aquella estúpida conversación arrastré la silla y di un golpe en la mesa, olvidando que estábamos en clase, toda la atención fue a parar en mi, y justamente, en ese preciso instante chillé; "A mi me gusta Edward Cullen" y un silencio inundó la clase, mientras, él, como siempre, me miraba con indiferencia.

Subí al coche de los Cullen, abrochándome el cinturón, viendo desde la ventanilla partir el coche de mis padres. Y en seguida noté como dos personas más, ocupando los asientos de delante, se subían al coche.

Porque iba a mi nuevo hogar. Desde ese momento viviría con los Cullen por _tiempo indefinido._

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado :) Dejarme vuestra opinión en un review para saber si os ha gustado :)_

_Los próximos capítulos serán más largos!_

_Reviews,,!!_

_Cuidensee!_

_**Marinilla14**  
_


	2. Caos

_Resumen:  
_

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Caos**

Y allí estaba yo, una insignificante muchacha delante de la familia Cullen que todos, a excepción de Carlise y Esme, me miraban intrigantes, con ansias. Me mordí el labio inferior, y repasé con la vista a todos los presentes, realmente estaba nerviosa. Hubiese podido jurar que escuchaban mi corazón palpitar sin parar.

- Hola – musité, casi sin despegar los labios.

Vi de reojo, como Rosalie ponía cara mala, Emmett sonreía, Jasper me miraba divertido, a Edward preferí no mirarle, y una persona se posó delante de mí.

- Hola – me saludo una sonriente Alice, enfrente mío - ¿Quieres qué te enseñe tu habitación?

- De acuerdo – Alice cogió mi maleta y me miró.

– Sígueme – me dijo aún risueña.

La seguí intentando esquivar la mirada de Edward, que, como pude ver de reojo, me lanzaba una divertida, _demasiado _divertida.

Alice abrió la puerta, y me dejó pasar amablemente. Entré y me quedé boquiabierta, era un cuarto amplio, con claridad, bonito, pero había algo que me llamó la atención… ¿Por qué, diablos, habían dos camas en la habitación?

- Em… ¿Por qué hay dos camas? – pregunté, confusa, señalando una cama. Me sonrió, mientras se lanzaba a una cama.

- Dormiremos en la misma habitación – me dijo totalmente feliz – Ya verás, será muy divertido tenerte aquí.

- ¿D-Divertido? Yo no soy divertida… - susurré, mientras me encaminaba hacía mi cama con la mala suerte de tropezarme con los dos pies, y yendo directa al suelo.

Pensé que Alice me preguntaría si estaba bien, pero lo único que oí fue una risa totalmente escandalosa. Me incorporé en el suelo y la vi en su cama agarrándose fuertemente la barriga sin parar de reír. Sonreí y de inmediato su risa se me enganchó y me reí con ella.

- Parece que os estáis divirtiendo – dijo una voz desde la puerta, miré hacía allí, mientras Alice se levantaba corriendo y se arrojaba a los brazos de Jasper.

- Si, es que Bella ha hecho una cosa muy graciosa – dijo intentando aguantar su risa.

- ¿En serio? ¿El qué? – preguntó interesado. Me levanté torpemente y negué con la cabeza.

- No he hecho nada gracioso, ha sido un pequeño descuido – dije totalmente colorada y nerviosa.

Jasper sonrió y Alice se volvió a reír.

- Alice – la aludida le miró – Has de bajar para acabarlo.

- ¿Ya se han ido? – preguntó alegre.

- Si.

- En seguida bajo – Jasper asintió, depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y yéndose silencioso, tal y como había venido.

- Oye, Bella – miré a Alice que de pronto se encontraba en frente mío – Arregla tus cosas y ponte cómoda. Cuando suba te explicaré el plan – me dijo sonriente.

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? – pregunté confundida y ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Te gustará. Ese es tu armario – señaló un armario que, al menos desde fuera, se veía espacioso – Dentro de un rato vengo – y dicho esto se fue de la habitación.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la cerré, un poco de intimidad no estaría mal. Coloqué mi maleta encima de la cama y la abrí, casi vacía a causa de mi escasedad de ropa.

Me dirigí al armario, el cual ahora utilizaría para poner mi ropa, lo abrí y me quedé boquiabierta, ¿Cómo podía haber tanto espacio en un armario? Era amplio, hondo, alto, tenía cajones para poner camisetas y ropa interior, ¡Mi armario de mi casa era menos de la mitad que eso!

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, debía meter mi escasa ropa en aquel monstruoso y enorme armario, ¡Porque realmente era grande! Lo primero que saqué fue un peluche de un perro que me regaló mi madre, el pobre estaba roto, sucio, y le faltaba su colita, pero le tenía un gran cariño como para deshacerme de él.

No gasté mucho tiempo en acomodar mi ropa en el armario, como ya suponía, sobraba más de medio armario. Cerré las puertas, y saqué todo lo relacionado con la escuela, lo dejé todo apilado en el escritorio, solo faltaba esperar a que Alice me dijera donde la pusiera.

Una vez acabada, lo poco que tenía que hacer, me eché en mi cama, realmente era cómoda, muy cómoda.

Pero, como dice mi padre, la llamada de la naturaleza, acudió a mí.

Salí de mi cuarto, cuando me di cuenta de que, ¡No sabía dónde estaba el baño! Por instintos y mala suerte, aseguré que me equivocaría. Así que la primera puerta que abrí era una habitación, la cerré de inmediato. La siguiente, por un rayo de suerte, era el baño. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que la buena suerte me volvía, ¡Al fin!

El baño, como el resto de la casa, era espacioso, una bañera grande, un lavamanos enorme con un montón de armarios pequeños, en fin, un lavabo de ensueño.

Cuando salí, me fui directa a mi habitación, ¡Que gran error! No, no me equivoqué de habitación, esa era mi habitación, la que compartía con Alice, la de las dos camas, con claridad y un armario enorme, entonces, la pregunta que enseguida vino a mi cabeza; ¿Qué hacía él echado en mi cama, con mi peluche del perrito –destrozado– jugando con él entre sus manos?

Me quedé parada en la entrada del cuarto, mirándole fijamente, mientras él me devolvía una mirada divertida y una sonrisa socarrona.

- Pensaba que eras mayor para ir jugando con peluches, ¿No? – Se rió entre dientes al ver, seguramente, mi cara descompuesta.

Por acto reflejo, me acerqué a él y le arrebaté el peluche de sus manos, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Vale, vale. No me meto con tus peluches, pero al menos, cómprate nuevos, ¿No? Ese esta demasiado roto – dijo colocando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, y acomodándose en _mi _cama.

Apreté los dientes, ¿Qué le pasaba? _Sabía_ que le pasaba, pero prefería no darme cuenta.

- ¿Puedes irte de mi cuarto, por favor? – intenté que no se notara el enfado en mi voz, pero, como no soy buena disimulando lo notó perfectamente, y sonrió sacando a relucir sus grandes y brillantes dientes.

- Pero si acabo de llegar – me dijo, igual de sonriente que antes.

- Me da igual – dije entre dientes.

- ¿Sabes cuántas chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar? - ¡Dios mío! ¡Que egocéntrico!

- ¡Ni lo sé ni me importa! – le dije inclinándome levemente con las manos en mi cintura, y con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno – se levantó despacio, quedando en frente mío, y se acercó a mi oreja – Que sepas que no se me ha olvidado tu declaración de amor en público… - me susurró mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra mi oreja, y su olor entraba por mis fosas nasales haciendo que tocara el cielo con las manos.

- Y-Yo no me declaré – dije aún aturdida por el acercamiento.

- No – me dio la razón – se te escapó delante de la clase – se separó de mi oreja para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, y noté como su mirada podía leer perfectamente mis ojos.

Yo aún estaba aturdida, nada salía de mi boca, aunque me obligase. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran demasiado hipnotizadores para no quedarte embalsada en un mundo fantasioso donde tú eras la prisionera y él el príncipe que venía en tu rescate y… El sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse hizo que despertara de repente de mi mundo, y mirara mi habitación. _"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡He cruzado más de dos palabras con Edward Cullen!"_ pensé felizmente, pero esa felicidad se deshizo al darme cuenta que habían sido frases realmente bochornosas.

Apreté los puños, me había vuelto a dejar en evidencia y yo solita. ¡Todo era culpa de esos ojos, su olor y su todo! ¡Realmente era perfecto! _"Y creído..."_ pensé inconscientemente, lo que me hizo entender que perfecto, perfecto, no era.

- ¡Alguien debería bajarle los humos! – exclamé en voz alta.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó una voz a mi lado.

- ¿A quién va ser? Al idiota de… - giré la cara y me encontré a Alice, riéndose entre dientes, al ver como daba un respingo que caía directamente a mi cama - ¡A nadie! E-Estaba hablando sola – dije con los nervios a flor de piel.

Rió suavemente, sentándose a mi lado, con una mirada, que sino fuera por que la conozco de hace unas horas –minutos– diría que era _perversa._ Y me sacó de dudas cuando comenzó ha hablar de algo que, como comprenderéis, no entendía.

- A-Alice, ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté aturdida.

Y la vi como sonreía con más maldad aún.

- Se que estabas hablando de Edward – fui a abrir la boca para negarlo todo pero, no me dejó - ¡Y lo se porque cuando gritaste que él te gustaba yo estaba allí y porque lo acabo de ver salir del cuarto con una sonrisa de suficiencia! – dijo exponiendo sus deducciones.

Asentí embalsada, ¡Esa chica realmente era lista! Yo solita nunca hubiese sido capaz de adivinarlo nunca. Y ella en minutos ya lo había pensado todo. Pero sentí recorrer un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Alice? – esa chica cuando sonreía con perversidad y maldad, daba miedo.

Rió entre dientes, levantándose de la cama – Nada bueno… - me dijo en un pequeño murmullo que dudé si lo había escuchado o imaginado.

Algo me daba mala espina, quizá ver a Alice sonreír de esa manera o ver como abría mi armario y fruncía el ceño, no me daba buenas palpitaciones.

- ¿Y tu ropa, Bella? – me preguntó aún mirando mi armario.

- La tienes delante de ti – dije confusa.

Se giró con el ceño fruncido, _"Oh, oh"_ fue lo único que pasó por mi cabeza, cuando me cogía de la muñeca y salíamos casi corriendo hacía la entrada.

- ¡Bella y yo nos vamos de compras! ¡Estaremos aquí para la fiesta! – gritó. Antes de obtener respuesta de nadie, salimos corriendo de la casa –conmigo a rastras- y entrando en su coche, pero…

Un momento…

Había escuchado…

¿Compras? ¿Fiesta? ¿En la misma oración?

- Bella vamos a ir a comprar ropa y luego a la fiesta – dijo acelerando el coche - ¡Harás que Edward caiga a tus pies!

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda, el día había comenzado mal, y había ido empeorando conforme avanzaba, pero eso, era un _caos_. Y algo me decía que iba a ser un caos muy largo.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capi :) espero que os haya gustado! Lo hubiese subido antes, pero he tenido varios problemas con internet, prácticamente le iba cuando le daba la gana._

_Reviewss,,!!_

_Cuidensee!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	3. Cruel

Holaaaa.! Lamento la tardanza. Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Y agradecerles por los reviews que me mandáis, y por perder su tiempo en leer mi fic :)

_Resumen:  
_

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cruel**

Que Edward cayera a mis pies, no estaba en mis planes, ir a una fiesta con un vestido algo extrovertido para mi gusto, tampoco estaba en mis planes, y, por supuesto, que Alice me peinara con esa mini sonrisa de diablilla era algo que también se había colado en mis planes.

- A-Alice… - intenté llamar su atención, pero esta seguía con ese brillo en los ojos mientras miraba embobada mi pelo – Alice – dije un poco más fuerte, esta alzó la cabeza y me miró a través del espejo, con expresión interrogante.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bella? – preguntó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Es que… No se si yo, quiero… que Edward… caiga a mis pies – dije, sintiendo como la sangre me subía a mis mejillas, mientras mi vista se fijaba en mis manos.

Oí la risa musical de Alice, pero no me atreví a levantar la cabeza.

- Bella, seguro que Edward cae a tus pies, cualquier hombre que quisieses puede caer a tus pies – me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Y si no cae a mis pies? Y si… - negué con la cabeza, cuidando de no despeinarme – No, no voy a hacer nada… Yo no quiero…

Alice se encogió de hombros y siguió peinándome.

- Ya estás, Bella – se giró quedando de espaldas a mi, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta – Dime, una cosa… - giré mi cabeza para observar su espalda - ¿Vas a dejarlo estar, mirando como Edward trae un montón de chicas a casa, que al día siguiente él no se acuerda de sus nombres? ¿Lo podrás soportar?

Me quedé mirando el suelo, incapaz de contestar. Sentí la puerta del baño cerrarse, di un suspiro largo, mientras me volvía para mirar al espejo, ¿Si podría soportarlo? Claro que podría… Solo había de tener un poco de valor…

Me levanté de la silla, y me miré en el espejo de delante de mí. Observé mi figura detenidamente, y junto con ello me fijé en el vestido; era hermoso, definitivamente Alice tenía mano para la moda. Tenía el cabello ondulado; nada especial, llevaba puesto un vestido tres o cuatro centímetros por encima de la rodilla, de color azul, tenía lo tirantes finos, casi invisibles, y un poco de escote, y los zapatos eran negros de tacón.

Tragué hondo mirando mis tacones, esa noche acabaría en el suelo, lo presentía. Me giré, y abrí la puerta, decidida a pasármelo bien en la fiesta o al menos intentarlo. Solo era por Alice que iba a divertirme, ya que ella me había arreglado, al menos _eso_ quería creer.

Bajé las escaleras, y me quedé al pie de estas, la casa estaba repleta de gente, la mayoría caras conocidas.

Decidí que estar al pie de las escaleras, no iba ha hacer nada, así que decidí meterme entre la gente. Fui esquivando y evitando caerme desde aquella altura. Me arrimé donde estaban las bebidas y me eché un poco de coca cola.

- ¡Hey, Bella! – me giré al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Mike Newton. Un chico majo, pero muy pesado.

- Mike… - dije sin muchas ganas.

- Estás preciosa – dijo enviándome una mirada sexy, que yo intenté evitar por todos los medios, y justo en ese momento, maldije a quien cambiara la música; se había transformado en una pausada, lenta, _romántica_ - ¿Bailas? – me puso la mano delante mía, sonriendo.

- No, Mike… Yo, no bailo – dije negando con la cabeza – No soy buena bailando.

- Tranquila, yo te llevaré – dijo, acercándose más a mi.

Busqué con la mirada algo que me pudiera rescatar, no sé, Alice, una bomba, alguna cosa por no bailar con Mike. Vi a Jessica de lejos que me miraba con una expresión que decidí no averiguar, y le hice un gesto para que viniera; me hizo caso.

- Bella – me saludo con el ceño fruncido.

- Jessica me acaba de decir Mike que quiere bailar, y como no me apetece he pensado en ti – miré a Mike - ¿Por qué no bailas con Jessica? – antes de que ninguno de los dos me dijera nada, me di la vuelta, perdiéndome entre la gente.

Salí de toda la gente que bailaba y me quedé reposando en la pared, observando. Ese no era mi pretexto de divertirme, pero no quería bailar. Vi a Emmett bailando con Rosalie, este sonreía abiertamente, mientras ella movía su perfecto cuerpo. Paseé mi mirada, hasta que se quedó en un chico de ojos verde esmeralda, pelo bronceado, desordenado, cuerpo de infarto, y con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier persona. Fue un error, mirarlo, estaba bailando _muy_ pegado con una chica, que no conocía, y parecía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Apreté el vaso que tenía mi mano, haciendo que –al ser de plástico- se rompiera, y cayera el líquido que tenía dentro al suelo. Resoplé, dirigiéndome a la cocina para limpiar la mancha que había causado la coca cola en mi vestido, me insulté en mi interior, diciéndome de todo, al ver manchado mi vestido y derramado la coca cola por él.

Cuando entré a la cocina, las luces estaban prendidas y no había nadie, mejor. Entré al pequeño cuarto de la lavadora, buscando un paño, cuando sentí entrar a alguien. Me asomé un poco, rezando para que fuera Alice –o cualquier Cullen, menos uno- y me enseñara donde había un paño para limpiar mi vestido.

Pero a la mala suerte, parece que le caigo cada vez mejor, y vi a Edward, colocando a la rubia con la que estaba bailando encima de la mesa, besándola frenéticamente, y como él le metía la mano por debajo del vestido… Me obligué a dejar de mirar y fijarme en algún defecto de aquel pequeño cuarto, que al igual como toda la casa y sus integrantes, parecían perfectos.

- Mmm… Edward… - murmuró esa tipeja.

Me tapé los oídos, y cerré los ojos queriendo no escuchar nada. Me apoyé en la pared y me dejé caer hasta tocar el suelo. Mi mala suerte no podía ir a peor. Ahora tendría que esperar a que acabaran de hacer _eso_, y salieran de la cocina.

Coloqué mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, esperando cualquier cosa para darme la pista en que ellos ya se habían marchado.

- Vamos, cariño – escuché decir a Edward, pensando si la había llamado cariño porque no se acordaba de su nombre, reprimí una risa al imaginármelo. Y sentí la puerta cerrarse.

Bufé, al fin podría salir de allí. Me levanté del suelo frío, y salí a la cocina, llevándome una grata sorpresa. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y abrí ligeramente la boca.

Allí, apoyado en la mesa, con una sonrisa de arrogancia, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y mirándome divertido. Fruncí el ceño. _Él_ sabía que había estado siempre allí, y había llevado a esa tipa a la cocina, solamente por _joder_, lo podía leer en sus ojos. _Crueldad_ eso se podía leer, también, en sus ojos.

Él era _cruel_.

Fruncí el ceño, aumentando su diversión.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el vestido? – preguntó, mirando fijamente la mancha de coca cola.

- Un accidente – repuse con frialdad. Él rió, y mi enfado aumentó.

- No sabía que estuvieras en el cuarto de la lavadora, espiándome – fruncí el ceño, dudando si mis cejas se tocaban o no.

- Lo sabías, perfectamente.

- Cierto, te he visto entrar, pero cuando he entrado a la cocina no te he visto, y la cocina estaba demasiado vacía, obligándome a darle un poquito de _ambiente_ – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Apreté mis puños, disimulando mi enfado que subía por momentos. Mi ceño estaba muy fruncido, y mi mirada era fría e indiferente, aunque por dentro sabía que no era así.

Y de un momento a otro, dejé de fruncir el ceño.

Dejé de apretar los puños, dejando mis manos relajadas.

Y dejé volar mi enfado, preparándome para la pregunta que, involuntariamente, salió de mis labios:

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – pregunté, arrepintiéndome al segundo de haberla dicho. Observé su reacción, dándome cuenta de que la pregunta le había cogido totalmente desprevenido, su sonrisa desapareció, su rostro se llenó de confusión, y sus ojos dejaron de ser divertidos.

- ¿Uh? ¿Bella? ¿Edward? – la voz inocente de Alice, apareciendo desde la puerta de la cocina, hizo que nos sobresaltáramos.

- Alice – dije, sabiendo que ella era mi salvación.

- ¿Qué hacéis en la cocina? – preguntó confusa, mirándonos a ambos.

- Nada, yo ya me iba con la que he quedado – dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme. Comenzó a caminar con su andar grácil y salió de la cocina, echando a un lado a su hermana.

- ¿Bella de qué estabais hablando? – preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Suspiré.

- Alice – me acerqué a ella, quedando a centímetros de ella – Tu hermano, es cruel.

La esquivé y salí de la cocina, sabía que su rostro se había descompuesto al escuchar mis palabras, y sabía que mañana me preguntaría, pero por hoy ya había tenido demasiado Edward.

- Bella – escuché la voz tímida de Ángela detrás de mi.

- ¿Ángela? No sabía que habías venido – le dije sonriendo. Ángela era una chica tímida, simpática, y era una chica de las que me caía mejor de la escuela.

- Si, bueno, es que no tenía pensado venir, pero Ben, me insistió y me dijo que tu estarías y al final acabé aceptando – sonreí por ella, Ben era un chico maravilloso, y era el novio de mi amiga, por eso intentaba llevarme lo mejor posible, que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo en llevarme bien con él, ya que era un buen amigo.

Estuve charlando con Ángela cerca de dos horas, era muy fácil hablar con ella, ya que no te preguntaba cosas personales, dejaba las cosas en el aire por si querías contárselo, no te obligaba. Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, hasta que llegamos al tema que le dije que estaba viviendo con los Cullen a petición de mis padres, por tiempo indefinido, la cara de asombro de Ángela, no me sorprendió.

- Lo siento – murmuró por lo bajo. Ella sabía lo de mi desliz en clase y la "declaración" a Edward.

- No te preocupes… Es un idiota – dije, frunciendo el ceño, mientras recordaba lo que me había sucedido en la cocina.

- ¿Idiota? Pensé que te gustaba… - dijo confusa.

- Y piensas bien, Ángela… Pero, no me puedo creer lo creído que es… - dije arrugando mi frente.

- La verdad, es que tiene motivos para ser creído… Pero eso no lo justifica – ella también frunció el ceño, mientras lo observaba bailando con aquella tipa de la cocina - ¿Te ha pasado algo con Edward, Bella? – la pregunta de Ángela me sorprendió, realmente no me la esperaba, pero no se de qué me asombraba, ella siempre ha sido muy observadora – Lo siento… No hace falta que contestes sino quieres… - me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y negué con la cabeza, en ella si podía confiar.

Suspiré y me preparé para contarle mi relato.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó una vez acabada mi pequeña historia. Yo asentí con la vista fija en el suelo – no te preocupes ya verás como se disculpará… - dijo intentando animarme.

- Yo no quiero su perdón – mascullé, con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, Bella, he de irme, nos vemos en el instituto, ¿Si? – asentí, mientras se despedía de mi con la mano y cruzaba la puerta junto a su novio.

Suspiré, levantándome de la silla, en la cual había estado sentada mientras hablaba con Ángela. Vi a Alice recoger un poco, ahora que apenas había gente, cuando me vio se quedó estructurando mi rostro, y al final me sonrió, y yo le devolví otra sonrisa. Subí las escaleras, y me metí en mi habitación, despojándome de mi vestido –aún con la mancha de coca cola-, me puse mi pijama y me tiré contra la cama, realmente estaba cansada y poco me importaba si no me había tapado con las mantas. Ahora solamente quería dormir y dormir.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, apareció Alice, y apreté más fuerte los parpados, hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada.

- Bella… ¿Estás despierta? – dijo zarandeándome un poco, no se para qué preguntaba sabía que si estaba despierta.

- No – dije hundiendo más aún mi rostro.

- Puedes contarme qué ha pasado con Edward en la cocina – preguntó sentándose en la cama de al lado.

- Ya te lo contaré mañana – dijo dándole la espalda.

No quería recordar con la crueldad que me había tratado.

Porque había sido cruel.

Porque Edward _es_ cruel.

_Muy_ cruel.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capi! Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Reviewss,,!!_

_Cuidensee!_

_**Marinilla14**_


	4. Plan

_Resumen:  
_

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Plan**

El día posterior a la fiesta, fue algo mejor, sobre todo porque Edward no estaba en la casa, y en ese momento, poco me importaba. Tuve que contarle a Alice todo lo sucedido en la fiesta, haciéndole prometer que no haría o diría nada. Tuvo una pequeña discusión con Jasper, por no querer ir a comprar con ella, y estuvo en nuestro cuarto toda la tarde. No salió, solo para ir al lavabo.

Por otra banda, Emmett se había ido a hacerle un bonito regalo a Rosalie, ya que él había hecho un comentario malo sobre su camiseta, había salido por la mañana y aún no había regresado a la casa. Jasper estuvo todo el tiempo delante de nuestro cuarto, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Alice, esta le respondía con frialdad; realmente sentí pena por él.

Todos estaban muy ocupados aquel día, pero en un momento que no sé cómo sucedió, me encontraba viendo la televisión con Rosalie. No sé que le había hecho yo a esa chica pero cada vez que la miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí con una mueca que, no quise descifrar.

- Menuda mierda de programa – dijo, cogiendo el mando, y cambiando de canal - ¿Quieres ver algo en especial? – la miré desconcertada, pero ella seguía con sus ojos en la televisión.

- Eh… Bueno, a esta hora siempre echan una película en cualquier canal, podríamos ver cual son – dijo, algo nerviosa, con mí vista en la pantalla.

Asintió. Cambiando de canal, cuando dejó una película interesante, según sus críticas. Podía sentir a Rosalie mirarme de reojo, conteniéndose por decir algo u hacer. Hasta que habló.

- Bella – di un respingo cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios, mi corazón comenzó a latir, quizá me diría lo que pensaba de mi, que por supuesto; no era nada bueno – No quiero que pienses que me caes mal… - la miré confusa – es solo que me enteré en la escuela, que gritaste en medio de la clase quién te gustaba… - sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, mientras mi mente se había quedado parada, procesando información.

- Y-Yo nunca lo quise decir… Jessica me había… me había estado molestando y… al final estallé – dije bastante nerviosa, cuando una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- Entonces, ¿Se te escapó? – dijo, conteniendo la sonrisa.

- Sí – afirmé, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Edward te esta haciendo la vida imposible, no? – asentí ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, y parece que le encanta verme en situaciones… _comprometedoras_ – dije, juntando mis manos sobre mi regazo.

Dejó escapar una risa, y se levantó del sofá, caminando para alejarse, la seguí con la vista, y ella se paró.

- Bella, no dejes ganas la partida a mi hermano – giró su cabeza sobre su hombro y vi la pequeña sonrisa que reinaba en sus labios – Hazle saber que hay mujeres que tienen cabeza, y estoy segura que eres una de ellas… - nada más acabar, se perdió en las escaleras.

Me hundí en el sofá, pensando en la frase de Rosalie, ¿Qué no le dejara ganar? Solté un soplido. Solo era no encontrarme con él, esquivarle a toda costa, y no caería rendida a sus pies. Porque sabía que podía caer a sus pies.

Cogí el mando, y cambié de canal al azar, con toda mi mala suerte, que lo puse en un canal _porno_. Seguro que me sonrojé porque sentía mi rostro arder como fuego. Me puse algo nerviosa que el mando se resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo lejos de mí. Me levanté corriendo, yendo en su busca, cuando su voz de terciopelo sentí.

- No sabía que te gustaban estos canales – dijo, burlándose de mí.

Cogí el mando y cambié de canal, poniéndolo en un documental de animales. Le miré, aún con mi rostro ardiendo.

- Lo he puesto sin querer, estaba haciendo zapping y se a puesto ahí sin querer y luego se me ha caído el mando – dije, intentando aparentar calma, aunque mi cara decía todo lo contrario.

- No te preocupes, todo el mundo mira esos programas _educativos_ – dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

- ¡Pero yo no lo estaba mirando! – dije, casi grité. Cuando lo vi acercarse peligrosamente a mi, acariciándome una mejilla. Y yo como tonta me quedé mirando sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te ves _adorable_ cuando te enfadas? – seguramente me sonrojé aún más, ya que él sonrió deslumbrándome con sus diente perfectos.

- Yo… eh… - balbuceé sin saber que palabras escoger, _¡Quítame tus manos de encima!_, quise gritarlo, pero solo lo pensé. Y entonces, ocurrió, su rostro se acercaba al mío, y yo estaba congelada en mi sitio, miré sus labios eran perfectos, parecía que gritasen que los besara, _¡Empújale! ¡Échate a un lado!_, hice caso omiso a mi conciencia, y cerré mis ojos, esperando algo que nunca pasó.

- ¿Te pensabas que te iba a besar? – preguntó, aguantándose la risa. Abrí los ojos, y me sonrojé de vergüenza, rabia e impotencia, mi cuerpo aún no reaccionaba y lo único que quería hacer era llorar, pero me obligué a que no saliera ninguna lágrima traidora de mis ojos. Suspiró, calmándose un poco y fijó su vista en mi – no seas tan _ilusa_… - apreté los dientes – dejaré los honores, de tu _primer_ beso, a Mike Newton – volvió a reír, dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

- Esto es la guerra, Edward – dije, una vez que el desapareció, no iba a perder la batalla y _sabía_ perfectamente que hacer.

El resto del día, me encerré con Alice en mi cuarto sin salir de él, evitando a todos los habitantes de la casa. Hablé con mi amiga, de bastantes cosas, la mayoría no coincidimos, pero las dos acertamos en que no queríamos ir a la escuela al día siguiente; pero si no iba no podía poner mi _plan_ en marcha.

Alice me obligó a subirme a su coche, y nada más entrar arrancó, sin esperar a los demás. Al parecer aún estaba un poco mosqueada con Jasper; según ella, él le había dicho que estaba un poco obsesionada con las compras. Y eso le afectó un poco, y cuando le estaba a punto de perdonar, ella preguntó "¿Sigues pensando que estoy obsesionada con las compras?" y él, ignorante, respondió "Un poco, pero…" y ella le pegó.

Tenían caracteres muy diferentes, pero estaba claro que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Alice, ¿Por qué no perdonas a Jasper de una vez? – pregunté, mirando por la ventanilla.

Ella suspiró.

- En verdad, ya le he perdonado – dijo ella, sonriente – pero él no lo sabe – rió ante su comentario, y m reí junto a ella.

- Eso no sirve mucho – dije, parándome de reír.

- Lo sé, pero debería saber que si él se va de mi vida, perdería el por qué para vivir – la observé en silencio. Y sentí envidia, por no ser querida como ella, por no tener a alguien a quien abrazar, a quien besar, quería poder perderme entre sus besos, y que el tiempo jamás pasara, estando con la persona que más me quería.

Pero había de volver al mundo real; eso le pasaba a gente afortunada como Rosalie y Alice, que tenían mucha suerte, no como yo que era patosa, torpe, y tenía mala suerte. Me envolví en mis brazos, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, viendo sin ver el paisaje de la ventanilla.

Alice estuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, sabía que en ese momento estaba en mis cosas, y no quería estorbar. Pero cuando llegamos a la escuela, tuve que dejar mis pensamientos a un lado, y bajarme del coche.

Me despedí de Alice, quedando a la hora del almuerzo, y fui a mi primera clase. Cuando entré vi a Ángela y me senté junto a ella.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el fin de semana, Ángela? – pregunté sacando mi material.

- Bien, tuve una pequeña discusión con Ben - ¿Qué pasaba en ese momento? ¿Todas las parejas se peleaban o qué?

- ¿Lo habéis arreglado? – pregunté, algo preocupada.

Se sonrojó y asintió lentamente, justo cuando el profesor entró por la puerta poniendo orden.

El resto de clases fue normal, algún pequeño incidente con Mike que, como costumbre, me seguía a todos los lados. Y hoy no era la excepción, fui hacía el almuerzo, con mi _amigo_ pisándome los talones.

- ¿Te vas a sentar con los Cullen? – preguntó, algo molesto.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras colocaba comida e mi bandeja.

- Alice me a dicho que me siente son ellos – Mike negó con la cabeza, y cogió mi mano.

- ¿Nos vas a cambiar por ellos? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Me sentí algo mal, era cierto siempre me había sentado con Ángela, Mike y los demás, y ahora venían los Cullen y me sentaba con ellos.

Suspiré. Y puse mis ojos en mi amigo.

- Me sentaré con vosotros, pero hoy no. Me a dicho Alice que me siente con ellos, y se lo he prometido – Mike sonrió de alegría y me abrazó. Bien, el cuerpo se me paralizó al oler el perfume de él. Aparté un poco la cabeza, cuidando de que no se me cayera la comida al suelo, cuando la voz salvadora de Alice sonó detrás de nosotros.

- Bella, ¿Vienes ya? – me separé de Mike, y me puse al lado de mi amiga. Mis dos amigos, compartieron una mirada poco agradable, cuando Alice cogió de mi muñeca y comenzó a tirar de ella, obligándome a andar.

Yo mientras seguía a Alice, que iba a bastante velocidad, hacía malabarismos con la bandeja cuidando de que no cayera.

- Ves más despacio, se me caerá la ban… - demasiado tarde, choqué contra un cuerpo y toda mi comida terminó en el suelo. Alcé mi mirada furiosa, chocándome contra los ojos de Edward, _no te dejes impresionar, otra vez_, esta vez él no iba a ganar.

- ¿Podrías mirar por dónde vas? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo mismo digo – señalé mi comida en el suelo, tirada - ¡Mira que le has hecho a mi comida!

Nos miramos enfrentando nuestras miradas, hasta que Rosalie –cabe decir que me sorprendí bastante- intervino.

- Parad de pelaros, estáis dando el espectáculo – miré a mi alrededor, para ver algunos ojos fijos en nosotros. Asentimos a modo de disculpa, y comencé a recoger la comida del suelo, ya que como todo caballero que es Edward, no me ayudó. Realmente me sacaba de quicio.

Antes de que acabara el almuerzo, me despedí de todos, diciendo que debía llamar a mi madre, que seguro que estaba algo preocupada. Dejé el comedor, y me dirigí a mi taquilla, para sacar la mochila y llamar a mi madre.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil, y llamé a Renneé, me llevé un sermón por no haber contactado con ellos antes, después de pedir disculpas y prometerle que no volverá a pasar, y poner la excusa de que llegaba tarde a clase, me dejó libre.

Reinicié mi paso a las clases, colocándome mejor mi mochila sobre mi hombro.

- Eh, tu – la voz de Lauren Mallory sonó a mis espaldas - ¿Es cierto qué vives con Edward Cullen? – sonreí interiormente, antes de darme la vuelta y enfrentarla; era la hora de comenzar mi pequeño plan.

- Si, ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño.

- Él es mi novio – entre abrí los labios, y me sentí algo cruel, pero Edward había empezado. Puse cara de tristeza ante su confesión, y coloqué mi mano en su hombro.

- Parece que no estás enterada… - negué con la cabeza, y dejé caer mi brazo al otro lado de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Enterada de qué? – levantó una ceja, mirándome con suficiencia.

- Edward esta… - me pasé una mano por mi frente y la miré fijamente, con ojos cristalinos – Edward esta viéndose de escondidas con un… hombre – la cara de estupefacción de Lauren no tenía precio, quise reírme a carcajada limpia, pero aguanté – quizá no me creas… Porque yo tampoco creería a cualquiera que me dijera que mi novio es gay, pero… - me giré y me mordí el labio – si se entera el instituto de que tu novio te ha engañado con un hombre… no sé lo que la gente pensará… Y si no me crees te puedo traer un foto… - apreté mis labios y comencé a caminar, aguantándome la risa que se escapaba de mis labios.

Lauren antes de que me alejara más gritó "Esperaré la foto mañana". Suspiré, solo tenía que pedir ayuda a Alice, solo esperara que no me gritara ni nada por el estilo, sino, todo mi plan se iría por la borda.

Edward no sabía dónde se había metido. Solo tendría que esperar resultados, si todo saliera bien, la propia Lauren Mallory haría todo el trabajo.

Sonreí con malicia antes de entrar a mi siguiente clase, imaginándome la cara que ponía Edward ante tal noticia.

Yo lo único que debía hacer era ignorar a mi conciencia, que estaba en mi contra, y todo estaría solucionado.

* * *

_Acabo de acabar el capítulo hace nada y lo subo rápido, que me echan del ordenador -.-'_

_Espero que os haya gustado! Y agradezco a las personas que leen y dejan comentarios! :)_

_Reviews,!_

_Cuidnesee!_

_**Marinilla14**_


	5. Foto

_Resumen:  
_

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Foto**

- Venga no seas cobarde - susurró, empujándome por la espalda.

- A-Alice... - susurré, encarándola - no sé si esto es buena idea...

Mi amiga busfó molesta, y negó con la cabeza.

- Es lo mejor y más creíble, ¿Quieres vengarte, no? - preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Si... ¡Pero no de esta manera! - susurré algo más fuerte, mientras Alice divisaba a lo lejos nuestro _objetivo_.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo lo esperabas? - preguntó, mirándome de reojo.

- Con photoshop o algo con el ordenador... no de esta manera - dije mordiéndome el labio.

- No hay tiempo, ¿Vas o no? Es la única manera... - antes de poder replicar, Alice me había empujado quedando en frente de Mike.

- ¡Hola, Bella! - gritó, emocionado, regalándome una sonrisa.

- Hola, Mike - dije, mientras un recorrido me subía por la espalda.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Bella? - preguntó agachándose levemente, quedando a mi altura.

- Esto... Si, quería haber si... - le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mi boca a su oído - necesito que me hagas un pequeño... _favor_.

- Lo que quieras, _cariño_ - contestó, mientras un pensamiento pasaba a toda velocidad por mi mente; _Alice, estás muerta_.

- Verás... Quiero que _beses_ a Edward... en la boca - pude sentir como se ponía tenso bajo mis brazos, y tragaba saliva ruidosamente.

**OoOoOo**

- ¿Lo has conseguido? - preguntó estupefacta, al ver mi cara de victoria.

- ¿Tienes tu móvil a mano? - pregunté, sonriendo.

Alice metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su nuevo móvil, con la calidad de imágenes perfectas.

- Siempre lo llevo... - me colocó su móvil en mi mano, ya que sería yo quien hiciera la foto.

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... - la pequeña duendecillo asintió - yo llevaré a Mike al parque, tu haz lo mismo con Edward... - Alice sonrió maliciosamente, dándose la vuelta y yéndose, con pequeños saltitos, hacía el coche de su hermano.

Me giré para ver a Mike con una mano en su rostro, y diciendo cosas como "Bella me recompensará..." "Nadie me tomará por gay..." sentía pena por él, acabaría recibiendo por mi culpa. Intenté alejar todos esos pensamientos de culpabilidad y me dirigí a él.

- ¿Nos vamos, Mike? - pregunté, viéndole como asentía con la cabeza, y salía caminando, hacía su coche, conmigo detrás.

**OoOoOo**

- Bella aquí no viene nadie - se quejó Mike por tercera vez, resoplando, mientras se resbalaba por la pared y se sentaba en el suelo.

- Si... Solo hay que convencer a Alice - dije, buscando con la mirada el Volvo de Edward.

- Oye, ya que me voy a meter en dónde sé que no soy recibido, te puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué quieres hacerle eso a Edward? - le miré de reojo, viendo como tenía su pierna doblada y el brazo colgando en su rodilla.

- Se lo merece, eso es todo - susurré, dándole la espalda.

- Pero... - comenzó Mike, cuando m agaché hasta quedar a su altura, tapándole la boca con mi mano, mientras un dedo estaba situado en mis labios. Agudicé el oído para podr escuchar mejor la conversación.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí? - espetó furioso.

- Esto... Quería comprar algo que hay por aquí en una tienda de por allí - dijo la voz femenina de Alice con cierta diversión en su tono.

Volví mi vista a Mike, y le hice una seña, para que se acercara a ellos sin ser vistos, y yo poder hacer la foto. Mi amigo se levantó y caminó a ellos lentamente, mientras yo subía todo mi peso en las puntas de mis pies, preparada para darle al botón para hacer varias fotos. Vi acercarse a Mike, con amargura, tocó con cuidado el hombro de Edward, y este se giró para encararlo. Y de un momento a otro lo besó. Apreté el botón para hacer la foto e hice varias seguidas. Miré de reojo a Alice que se reía con disimulo con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando Edward le propinaba un golpe en la mejilla de Mike.

- ¡Alice vámonos! - gritó, cogiendo el brazo de su hermana, y llevándosela con él hacía el Volvo plateado.

- ¿Que tal besa Mike, Edward? - pude oír como decía Alice antes de estallar a carcajadas, mientras el coche arrancaba con furia.

Caminé rápida hacía mi amigo que aún se encontraba en el suelo, sobándose su mejilla. Me puse de rodillas a su lado, y miré sus ojos que, ahora, estaban cristalinos.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté con cierto remordimiento, al ver lo roja que se había puesto su mejilla, y que dentro de poco le saldría un moratón.

- Si, creo... Tiene un buen gancho - dijo fijando su vista en mí.

_Huye, huye, huye_, la advertencia de mi cabeza, hizo que me pusiera en pie y alegaba que "no podía llegar tarde a casa", y salí disparada de ese parque, dejándolo tirado en el suelo con cara de bobo.

Tardé cerca de una media hora en llegar a casa de los Cullen. Cuando entré, sentí la televisión encendida, me dirigí trotando hacía allí cuando vi a su hermano en vez de ella. Tuve la tentación de girarme e irme, pero, ¿Por qué no disfrutar de la victoria?

- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunté, mirándole detenidamente.

Él se removió inquieto en su lugar, ignorando mi presencia.

- Estás algo blanco - dije dando dos pasos hacía alante.

Pude ver como sus manos, antes relajadas, se transformaban en puños, y fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Te a pasado algo viniendo hacía casa? - y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se levantó de un salto, caminando hacía mi dirección, y por inercia caminé dos pasos atrás.

- ¿Insinúas algo? - preguntó molesto, a tres pasos de mí.

- ¿Qué quieres que insinúe? Solo te digo que no tienes un buen aspecto - dije en modo de defensa, evitando reírme, ante su reacción por esa pregunta.

Gruñó molesto, cuando su frente se pobló de más arrugas. Me mordí el labio inferior, observando una imagen digna de recordar.

- ¡Qué sepas que a mi me van las tías! - exclamó, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y perderse en ellas. Cuando sentí que estaba sola, comencé a carcajearme y m tiré contra el sofá, al recordar su frase. _Esto esta mal_, susurro de esa voz, me hacía enfadarme conmigo misma, ¿Cómo, mi propia conciencia, estaba a favor de él? Me levanté ya, sn ganas de reír, y me dirigí a mi habitación, Alice debería imprimir dos veces la fotografía. La cara de Edward será digna de recordar.

Nada más abrir la puerta Alice, saltó sobre mí, acosándome con sus preguntas, y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? Quiero ver las fotos - dijo impaciente. Le entregué el móvil y acto seguido comenzó a reírse - ¡Edward sale bien besando a un tío! ¡Y encima ese tío es Mike! - Alice rió con todas sus fuerzas, dando vueltas por la cama - ¡La cara de mi hermano mañana no tendrá precio!

Me tiré también en mi cama, escuchando la risa musical de Alice, llenar la habitación.

- ¿Crees que nos estaremos pasando? - pregunté algo preocupada.

- Edward a tratado muy mal a miles de chicas, ya es hora de que pruebe de su medicina, ¿No? - preguntó, moviendo el móvil en su mano. Le sonreí malevolamente y asentí.

Después de un rato de seguir carcajeándonos y imprimir las fotos, las guardamos en un lugar seguro, no podíamos confiarnos de que alguien llegara y la cogiera. Justo cuando acabamos entró Rosalie, mostrando su pijama, haciendo que mi alma cayera a los pies, ¿Por qué ella en un pijama cualquiera se ve hermosa?

- Bajad, la cena esta lista - dijo, observando nuestras caras. Alzó las cejas y entrecerró sus ojos - no sé lo que se esta cociendo aquí, pero viniendo de Alice no puede ser nada bueno, así que, ¿Me vais a explicar? - miré a la pequeña duendecilla, pero esta ya se había puesto de pie y había ido dando saltitos hacía Rosalie.

- Rose, mañana te lo contamos... - me envió una mirada divertida - más bien se enterarán todos, pero a ti te lo contaremos todo, ¿Vale? - la puerta de Edward se abrió de repente, pudiendo observar su cara amargada y como sus ojos furiosos se fijaban en nosotras - entonces, Rosalie, Bella le tiene que dar un beso... Ese fue el reto - dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó estupefacta Rosalie. Me quedé viendo la escena desde mi cama, y hasta que Ali no me guiñó un ojo, no pude comprender que era una farsa para que Edward no sospechara - ¿Y besa bien Bella? - preguntó, haciéndose la interesada, acercándose a mi.

- ¿Eh? C-Claro que besa bien. Más que bien, hace que sientas emociones diferentes por todo el cuerpo - dije sonriendo nerviosamente. Notando como Edward nos miraba extraño, como... ¿Enfadado? Jamás le entendería, este chico tiene latigazos de personalidad asombrosos, aunque, ¿Quién, no? Después de besar a Mike, puedes acabar mal.

Despues de que su hermano se fuera, bajamos a cenar, y después nos acostamos. Mañana sería un largo día, y debería estar descansada. No fue difícil dormirme, en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada caí rendida al mundo de los sueños.

**OoOoOo**

Un murmullo de gente se amontonaba delante de el tablón de anuncio, y, ¿Cómo no? Él, el mujeriego número uno del instituto, Edward Cullen, estaba besando a un chico, que ni más ni menos ese chico era Mike Newton. Y quizá era por eso que sentía su mirada de odio, sobre mí y sobre su hermana.

- Bella, creo que deberíamos huír antes de que Edward llegue a nosotras... - susurró Alice, sin abandonar su toque de diversión en su voz.

- Creo que tienes razón... - y por una vez, tenía miedo de lo que se le estuviese pasando por su mente, así que hice caso a Alice y nos fuimos de allí.

Nos escabullimos de esa multitud y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, que por desgracia, nos tocaba con Edward. Fuimos las pimeras en llegar, ¿Y cómo no? Todas las personas observaban la foto con cierto interés.

- Por cierto, Bella - la miré una vez me hube sentado a su lado - ¿Besaste a Mike? - dejé escapar una risa y negué con la cabeza, esa era la segunda parte del trato, yo besaba a mi amigo por hacerme ese pequeño favor.

- Huí antes de que dijera nada... Pero supongo que no podré huír toda la vida - apoyé mis brazos en la mesa y hundí mi cabeza en ellos. Estaba algo triste, iba a dar mi _primer_ beso a un chico que ni siquiera me gustaba, eso era lamentable.

- ¡Alice! - la voz de Edward resonó por toda la clase, y la piel se me puso de gallina, al momento que alzaba un poco la cabeza para hacer visibles mis ojos.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Edward? - preguntó Ali como quien oye llover.

- No te hagas la inocente... - su hermana parpadeó confundida, una buena actriz sin duda, mientras me daba cuenta de que él solo echaba la culpa a Alice, cuando fui yo quien le pidió ayuda, quien tuvo la idea, quien hizo la foto... En fin, fue mi culpa.

- No sé de que est...

- Mira, Edward, tu hermana no a sido la de la foto, fui quien hice las fotos y quien le pidió el favor a Mike. Y lo hice porque ninguna chica se merece ser tratada como tu la tratas - dije dejándome sorprendida a mi misma por haber dicho esas palabras que flotaban en mi mente desde hacía tiempo.

- Así que estás celosa - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero esas chicas, no pueden seguir siendo tus juguetes, porque ellas tienen sentimientos, no como _tu_ - Edward calló durante unos segundos, antes de coger una bocanada de aire, al tiempo que se iba para su sitio. Sentí la mirada de estupefacción de Ali sobre mí, pero la ignoré. Había dicho todo lo que pensaba de él, aunque doliese, porque por mucho que fuera un capullo, estaba _enamorada_. Y ya lo había admitido.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún incidente, solo que había una diferencia. Casi toda la escuela miraba a Edward con sorpresa, confundidos y con ira. Me sentí mal, y dejé que mi conciencia vagar libre por mi cabeza, total, sabía que había hecho algo malo, muy malo, aunque sus hermanas me felicitaran, yo me sentía algo absurda. La mirada de odio que Edward me dirigía, cada vez que aparecía en su camino, no era comparada con las burlas, y demás que le daban a él. _Felicidades Bella, has estropeado su popularidad, por una estúpida venganza, y antes si te odiaba un poco, ahora no llegará ni con palabras_, me reprochaba mentalmente cuando sentía o veía a las personas reírse de él.

Cuando volvimos hacía casa, el dialogo entre Alice y yo, fue escaso, y eso era extraño. La pequeña duendecillo parecía algo nerviosa, y eso no me daba buena espina.

- Ali, ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunté encogida.

- No, es solo que... ¡Ag, Bella! ¡Sino llego pronto a casa para dejarte allí llegaré tarde a comprar unos zapatos preciosos! ¿Quieres venir? - preguntó ilusionada.

- Eh... He de hacer deberes, quizá en otra ocasión - dije volviendo mi fija a la ventana, y algo más aliviada. Esa chica solo estaba preocupada y nerviosa por unos zapatos, las compras eran como su droga, estaba obsesionada.

Una vez Alice me dejó en la casa y ella se fue, me metí en mi cuarto, intentando no ver a nadie, y menos a él. Me vestí con un camisón, ya que, mis pijamas estaban para lavar -a causa de mi compañera de habitación- y a su petición me obligó a ponerme un camisón que llegaba a medio muslo y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, en fin, en cualquier caso no iba a cenar y si tuviera que salir de la habitación, me pondría algo de más ropa. Así que con mi camisón puesto, me tiré contra mi cama, quedando bocabajo, mientras mi ojos se cerraban lentamente. Pero, antes de ir al mundo de los sueños unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron abrir los ojos, y maldecir a Alice por no haber entrado. Seguramente se había dejado algo, dinero o alguna otra cosa.

- Entra Ali, no sé para que picas, de verdad - dije, sin levantarme, con voz soñolienta. La puerta se abrió, cerrándose a los segundos - ¿Qué te has dejado? - esperé un poco - ¿Dinero? - al ver que nadie me contestaba, alcé la cabeza y la giré, conteniendo mi respiración en mis pulmones - Edward - dije, soltando todo el aire que había cogido.

- Creo que hemos de hablar - dijo, acercándose a mi, y sentándose en mi cama. Eso era un infierno...

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! No tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer los comentarios y poco más xD._

_Reviews.!_

_Cuidenseeee,!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	6. Ayuda

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Ayuda**

- ¿D-De qué quieres hablar? – si, estaba nerviosa, no sé si por la mirada de odio, rencor y lujuria que me mandaba Edward o por mi vestimenta de dormir, _a buenas horas te pones tu el camisón_, pensé ácidamente, en un intento de cubrir mis piernas con mi brazos, apegándome todo lo que podía a la almohada.

- Creo que esta claro – se sentó en la cama de al lado, en la de Alice, mientras sus manos estaban entrecruzadas y su cabeza miraba el suelo, sin hacer visibles sus ojos. Y lo comprendí ese no era el Edward que conocía, el que todo le daba igual, había algo extraño.

- Mira, si hice lo de la foto es porque te lo merecías y punto – dije completamente seria de mi misma. Negó con la cabeza y alzó su cabeza, fijando su vista en mí.

- No te vengo a reprochar nada. Creo que has hecho bien en hacer la foto, y arrebatarme la popularidad y todo eso – bien, las palabras de Edward se metieron en mi cabeza, dejándome estupefacta, y sin palabras –. Por eso… quiero tu _ayuda_ – mis ojos se entrecerraron estudiándole el rostro, parecía que decía la verdad y mi conciencia, siempre en mi contra, me reclamaba que le creyese.

- ¿A-Ayuda? – Pregunté asombrada –. Me he perdido – dije poniéndome el pelo tras la oreja.

- Pues eso… - comenzó desviando la mirada –. Quiero que me ayudes a no ser tan… como soy ahora – dijo omitiendo los insultos que pasaban por mi cabeza.

- Si, vamos, que dejes de ser un ególatra, estúpido, egocéntrico, creído, egoísta, cavernícola, mujeriego…

- Puedes parar cuando quieras – me paró con una mueca algo extraña.

- Es que aún no había acabado… - le oí suspirar y volvió a agachar su cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿Me ayudas? - desvié la mirada por mi habitación, apretando mis brazos a mis piernas, ¿Debería ayudarle? Quizá era una venganza. Le oí suspirar de nuevo, y luego, los muelles de la cama, conforme se dejaba libre de un peso. Alcé la cabeza, para verlo con sus dedos apretando el puente de la nariz, con los ojos cerrados.

- Edward... No sé si yo... - él me dio la espalda, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Cuando estés segura, me contestas - dijo, antes de salir de mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con un portazo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos fuertemente por el golpe.

Me dejé caer hacía atrás, hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada, y sintiendo el tic-tac del reloj, sonando en la silenciosa habitación. Cerré los ojos, en un intento, de dejarme ir al mundo de los sueños, y olvidar la escena que había sucedido miuntos antes.

Desperté empapada en sudor, mi respiración entrecortada, se oía por la habitación, haciendo que Alice soltara un pequeño gruñido y cambiara de posición.

- Quita las manos de mis zapatos... - susurró entre sueños, con una mueca de dolor.

¿Cuánto habría dormido?

Miré la hora de mi móvil, cegándome al abrirlo, y impactar su luz contra mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Era la una y media de la madrugada. Cómo podía haber dormido tanto, esa casa, me estaba volviendo algo perezosa. Mi estómago gruñó, y me sonrojé, debería bajar y comer algo, teniendo en cuenta que no había comido nada después del almuerzo.

Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ruido, poniendo mis descalzos pies en el frío suelo, me dirigí a mi puerta y salí de la habitación, palpando las paredes, en un intento de no caerme. Una vez llegué a la cocina, encendí la luz, y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Jasper, bebiendo un vaso de leche, ¿Se habría enterado que tenía la luz apagada? Alzó la vista, confuso, y me miró.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces despierta? - preguntó atonito.

- Bueno, he estado durmiendo toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y ahora siento mi estómago gruñir - me sonrió -. He venido a prepararme algo de comer, ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces despierto? - pregunté curiosa.

- He tenido una pesadilla, y he venido a tomarme un vaso de leche.

Comencé a preparar mi bocadillo, mientras su mirada estaba fija en mí, nerviosa.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Jasper? - pregunté, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No era normal verle tan nervioso. Suspiró, y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

- He escuchado la conversación que has tenido con Edward - susurró, impredecible. Fruncí los labios, y me senté en frente de él, con el bocadillo en mis manos, intacto.

Pestañeé varias veces seguidas, y de mi boca salían sonidos incoherentes.

- Bella - me paró, y yo le miré -. Ayúdale.

Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de levantarse en un movimiento seco, y abandonar la cocina. Algo abrumada, por sus palabras miré mi bocadillo, como si en él pudiera encontrar respuesta alguna, y me lo llevé a la boca, algo atonita.

Quizá si debería ayudarle, total, Jasper no tendría por qué mentirme, ¿Cierto?

.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

Abrí los ojos con el ceño fruncido, la luz que alumbrada toda la habitación, me molestaba, y me tapé hasta arriba con las mantas. Oí la risa musical de Alice a mi lado, y luego el frío recorrerme por todo mi cuerpo, así que, me aovillé, en un intento vano de darme calor. Abrí los ojos molesta, y miré a mi amiga que tarareaba una canción, sin darse cuenta de lo cuanto que me molestaba la luz. ¡Por Dios que estamos a sábado! Los sábados significan; dormir hasta que el cuerpo te diga basta. Y, en mi caso, aún podía seguir descansando.

- Alice, se puede saber qué haces - pregunté, hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada, y abrazándome a mi misma, porque alguien me quería matar de frío.

- Es que tenía planeado ir de compras y... llevarte conmigo - cerré los ojos con infinito dolor, no quería ir de compras, eso no era mi pasión.

- No voy - dije con voz clara y adormilada.

Pude imaginarme la cara de Alice fruncir el ceño, y sus pequeñas manos en la cintura, con reproche.

- Muy bien - sabía por donde iban los tiros -. Si no vienes... Tienes que hablar con Edward - apreté los dientes, y volví a negar.

- No me hagas esto - susurré.

- Bella, han pasado cuatro días desde que te pidió ayuda, y tu has estado escondiéndote de él - ¿Había pasado ya cuatro días? Para mí habían sido minutos. Sé que estaba mal, Edward me había pedido ayuda con buena fe, y yo todo lo que hacía era esconderme. Alice desconocía la pequeña conversación que tuve con Jasper, sino, sabría, que ya hubiese hablado con Edward, y le estaría ayudando. Por qué todo es tan difícil.

Quizá si debería brindarle mi ayuda, total, no tenía nada que perder, ¿Cierto?

- Esta bien - me incorporé en la cama, y la miré -. Hoy hablaré con Edward, pero, por favor, déjame dormir - supliqué. Ella meneó la cabeza, y se fue de la habitación, dejándome en penúmbras.

No sé que hora sería, si era temprano o tarde, si ya habían desayunado o qué. Pero, en el momento en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, la puerta se abrió, y yo gruñí por lo bajo, queriendo matar a quien me molestara en ese instante.

- ¿Bella? - su voz aterciopelada, resonó por la habitación, y entró en mi cabeza, como la típica canción que se mete en tu cabeza y estás todo el tiempo con el maldito _runrun_. A mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero con la voz de terciopelo de Edward -. ¿Estás despierta? - un molesto sonido sonó desde mi garganta, y me removí incómoda en mi cama.

- No - murmuré, con la tela de la amohada, prácticamente, en mi boca. Escuché una risa ahogada de Edward, y la puerta cerrarse. Fruncí el ceño, y alcé la cabeza, para comprender que él seguía allí, apoyado en la puerta, sin saber donde sus ojos miraban, grácias a la penúmbra del cuarto -. Eh... ¿Quieres algo? - pregunté confusa.

- Bueno, Alice, me ha dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo... - ¡Oh, claro! ¿Cómo no pensar en Alice? -. Pero, si quieres, puedo volver luego. Y te dejo dormir.

¿Desde cuando había nacido ese Edward amable y compasivo?

Y, estaba claro, ese me gustaba más, que el otro Edward.

- No, no. Pasa, si total, no creo poder dormirme otra vez - me incorporé, sentándome en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas -. ¿Qué hora es? - se aclaró un poco la garganta, y respondió dudoso.

- Las ocho y media - cerré los ojos, y maldije a Alice, por haberme echo despertar tan pronto, y por obligarme a hablar con él.

Suspiré rendida, mientras encendía la luz de la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama. Alumbró parte de la habitación, dejando la otra un poco a oscuras, suficiente para un conversación rápida. Miré a Edward, y supe que había sido un error, solo vestía los pantalones del pijama, y no llevaba camiseta, sentí mi cara arder, sin poder -ni querer- apartar la mirada de su torso. A sabiendas que ahora se burlaría, desvié la mirada. Pero, la sorpresa invadió todo mi cuerpo, se acercó a mí, y se sentó en la cama de Alice, sin siquiera reparar en mi sonrojo, ni en que mi vista hubiese estado más en su torso que en su rostro.

- Y bueno, de qué querías hablar - dijo lo más casual posible.

- Bueno, verás, sé que han pasado algunos días. Pero, me estuve debatiendo si en aceptar ayudarte o no... - susurré, con la mirada fija en el colchón, sin atreverme a levantar la mirada.

- ¿Y...? - preguntó ansioso.

Me llené de valentía, y alcé el rostro, y, en ese momento, la duda me invadió, ¿Y si era una broma? Y luego sería el hazmereir de todo la escuela. Tragué pasadamente, reparando los pros y los contras, entonces, en ese instante, las palabras de Jasper, se acoplaron en mi mente, de forma inconsciente.

- _Ayúdale_.

Mi conciencia me gritaba cosas que no entendía bien, hasta ella se debatía ante la duda. Pero, por inercia, lo dejé todo a la suerte. Yo carecía de ella, pero, poco me importó, cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, mejor de lo que había previsto.

- Claro que te ayudaré - susurré, perdiéndome en el mar de sus ojos verdes.

Edward me sonrió, y por un instante temí que todo fuera una venganza, pero no fue así. Musitó un pequeño "Gracias", y salió de mi cuarto, tan pronto como había llegado. Me dejé caer en el colchón, y quizá sería bueno, irme a dar una vuelta. Gracias a Dios, los Cullen me habían traído mi coche, y podía ir en él. Me vestí con algo ligero, y bajé las escaleras con precaución, escuchando la conversación que tenía la pequeña duendecillo y su hermano, pasé desapercibida, y salí por la puerta, con las llaves de mi coche en mis manos.

Había aceptado ayudar a Edward, y yo aún tenía mis dudas.

Y lo mejor para despejarse, era visitar unos _viejos_ amigos.

.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

- ¡La pequeña desaparecida! - gritó, estrechándome contra sus brazos, dejando de sentir el suelo en mis pies, y viendo todo a mi alrededor dar vueltas.

- ¡Jake, bájame! - exclamé entre risas, cuando volví a tocar el suelo.

- ¿Dónde has estado tan desaparecida, mujer? - preguntó con su voz grusa, enrrollándome con un brazo mis hombros e internarnos a su casa, donde estaba Bill Black, el padre de Jacob, que me mandó una sonrisa cálida al verme.

- Bella, cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó, acercándose con su silla de ruedas a mí.

- Muy bien, la verdad - él me sonrió, y siguió su camino, hasta la cocina, dejándome a solas con Jacob.

- ¿Y qué tal todo, Bella? - preguntó con otras intenciones.

- Si, en el todo, incluyes, que vivo con los Cullen, y mis padres no confían lo sufciente en mí, para dejarme sola en casa. Entonces, me va muy bien - le sonreí, y él soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Vives con _Edward Cullen_? - prguntó, con un tono ácido al decir su nombre. Asentí -. ¿Y aún... aún te gusta? - en su rostro se leía la ansia de saber la respuesta, y el dolor de concerla.

- Pues... si - susurré, desviando mi mirada, al interior de la casa -. ¿Y tu has encontrado a alguien? - pregunté, en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación, y él se dio cuenta.

- Si, hace tiempo la encontré, y me rechazó - dijo con un toque divertido en su voz.

- Era y es tu mejor amiga, y le gusta estar así - susurré, sentándome en el sofá.

- Solo te pedí una oportunidad - sentí, la presión del sofá, al sentarse mi amigo.

- Jacob, ya hemos hablado mucho de eso, cambiemos de tema, por fa - supliqué, aún, sin verle a la cara.

Me pasé la tarde hablando con Jake, sobre todas nuestras novedades, y recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeños. Hablar con Jake, me resultaba muy agradable y confortante, quizá me podía haber enamorado de él, en un futuro no muy lejano y con algo de esfuerzo, pero, me era tan difícil, perder a mi mejor amigo, para tener un novio, que quizá, todo, resultaría una catastrofe y perdería a los dos. Y, era cierto, Jacob me gustaba, me gustaba y mucho, pero como un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Era tan fácil hablar con él, que le querías en seguida. Y, tanto fue, que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, hasta que él habló.

- Bella, ¿A qué hora debes estar en casa de los Cullen? - miré la hora, y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, eran ya las nueve de la noche, contando que me había escapado de casa por la mañana, sin dar señales de donde me hallaba. Me levanté de un salto, y me dirigí corriendo, con Jacob pisando mis talones, a la puerta.

- Jake, he de irme, ya te llamaré mañana, o algo. Los Cullen no saben nada de mí, desde por la mañana - dije, internándome en el coche, con Jake en el umbral de su casa.

Metí la llave, pero, _mierda_. Di unos cuantos golpes al volante, antes de sacar y volver a meter la llave, ¿Podría tener más mala suerte? La carcajada de Jacob me hizo enfadarme más aún, mirándole enfadada. Se acercó a mi coche, y me abrió la puerta.

- Anda, baja. Puedes dejar el coche aquí, y te lo arreglo - dejó escapar una pequeña risa -. Te llevaré en moto, ya que, supongo que no querrás dormir en mi casa.

- Supones bien - contesté, siguiéndole, hasta llegar a su moto.

El viaje en su moto, fue rápido y corto, paró a unos metros de la casa Cullen.

- ¿Bella? - una aterciopelada voz sonó desde el exterior de la casa, en una mezcla de preocupación y tensión. Y su rostro se descompuso a una mueca de confusión y enfado, cuando me vio bajar de la moto de Jake, observándonos, y pude darme cuenta, como sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza, y sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

- Edward... - susurré, con, inconsciente, miedo.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve algo liada :S. Bueno, y suerte que lo pude subir hoy, porque pensé que hasta el viernes no lo subiría._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, igual que a mí me gustó escribirlo. Agradezco los reviews que me mandaron en el capi anterior!_

_Bueno, sin mucho más que agregar, me despido._

_Cuidenseee.! Y pasen un buen día :)_

**_Marinilla14_**


	7. Inicio

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Inicio a otra fiesta**

Edward me miraba precavido, y de un momento a otro, pasaba su vista a Jacob, el cual tenía su casco debajo del brazo y sonreía con maldad. Sentía mi corazón ir rápidamente, y las manos me sudaban, a fin de resbalarse ellas solas.

- Bella - la voz de Jacob, hizo en mi una reación estúpida, y me volteé a él -. Será mejor que me vaya. Llámame mañana, si tienes tiempo - miró a Edward, y luego se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, cuyo acto hizo que mis mejillas adquirieran un tono rojo; no porque Jake me pusiera nerviosa, sino, es que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir besos de la gente porque si.

Jacob se puso el casco, y se marchó de allí, pisando fuerte el acelerador. Volví mi vista a Edward, que estaba a unos metros de mí, y me acerqué a él, por inercia.

- Alice esta que echa humo - comentó entrecerrando mis ojos -. Pero, parecías bastante ocupada con tu _novio_ - pareció algo frutrado al decir la palabra novio, pero no hice caso a ese sentimiento, seguramente, era mi imaginación.

- Es mi mejor amigo, no novio - fruncí el ceño ante su estúpida dedución.

- Cualquiera lo diría... - murmuró -. Será mejor que entres, Alice y Rose te necesitan - le miré queriendo leer respuesta en su cara, en la cual no encontré nada.

Pasé por su lado con la vista gacha, rozándole con el brazo, que, al parecer, no se dio cuenta o lo dejó pasar. Antes de abrir la puerta de entrada, me giré para mirarlo, pero él aún se hallaba parado a metros de distancia, dándome la espalda.

- ¿No vas a entrar? - pregunté alzando la voz, para que me oyera.

- Prefiero tomar el aire - contestó, y a duras penas le oí.

Cogí con mi mano, el picaporte, debatiéndome entre entrar o no, volví a mirar a Edward, pero este seguía igual. Fruncí el ceño, y dejé el picaporte, no entraría, de momento. Caminé hasta quedar a dos pasos de él, observando su perfecta espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? - pareció sorprendido al escuchar mi pregunta, pero no se volteó, ni si quiera me miró.

- ¿No vas a entrar? - dijo en un intento de esquivar mi pregunta.

- ¿No me vas a contestar? - dije, al tiempo que me acercaba un paso más a él. Escuchó mi paso, y comenzó a caminar hasta una pequeña banca solitaria, pegada a la pared de la casa. Se sentó, entrecruzó sus manos, con sus codos encima de las rodillas, y agachó la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

- Entra a casa - me ordenó, sin abandonar su pose.

Volví a fruncir el ceño, y me senté a su lado, a un palmo de distancia, con la cabeza mirando el bosque que se extendía en frente de la casa de los Cullen.

- No sin antes saber qué te pasa - realmente me preocupaba su actitud, es decir, nadie cambia de un día para otro, ¿Cierto?

- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? - preguntó irritado.

- Porque pediste mi ayuda, y te la estoy ofrciendo ahora. Pensé que eras más listo, la verdad - respondí con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, sorprendido, por mi respuesta, pero la desvió al lado opuesto de mí.

- No te pedí este tipo de ayuda - murmuró entre dientes.

- No importa, dime porq...

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? - preguntó, fijando, por primera vez, su mirada en mí -. He sido mala persona. He jugado con los sentimientos de muchas chicas, tu entre ellas, aunque no te has dejado pisotear. Y ahora, me ayudas, ¿Por qué? - suspiré, y cerré los ojos.

- No lo sé - contesté.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - preguntó confuso.

- Edward, realmente, no sé si quiero ayudarte. Es más, a veces pienso que es una broma, una pequeña venganza por lo que te hice. Pero, algo en mí dice que te ayude, ¿Crees que no me da rabia todo lo que has hecho? - él bajó la vista -. Quizá es porque tienes muy buenos hermanos que confían en tí o porque sé que vas a cambiar. Solo, no les defraudes a ellos - dije, inconscientemente desvié la mirada hacia la casa.

Él suspiró de frustración, y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Por instinto de verlo allí enfadado consigo mismo, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y sentí su cuerpo tensarse ante mi acción. Sonreí impasible, al darme cuenta que puede llevarse a todas las chicas del instituto sin problemas a la cama y, por un pequeño roce, su cuerpo tiene reacciones de las cuales él, seguro que no esta orgulloso.

- Bella - me llamó al cabo de un rato, para ese momento, podría decirse, que mi mente divagaba muy lejos de allí, y que se sentía de maravillas tener, aunque sea un poco, mi cabeza en su hombro, podría quedarme dormida allí, sin problemas.

- ¿Mmm? - pregunté molesta por tener que hablar.

- Gracias - abrí los ojos y me incorporé, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de...?

Y mi estúpido corazón comenzó a latir frenétiamente. Le sonreí, seguramente, con el rostro sonrojado, y me levanté.

- ¿Entramos? - Edward asintió, y caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta, pero antes de que pudier abrir la puerta, él me paró.

- No te... asustes por lo que... verás - le miré raro, y abrí la puerta, ahogando un grito.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado a la pacífica y ordenada casa de los Cullen? ¿Dónde estaban los muebles? ¿Y el sofá? ¿La televisión? Todo había desaparecido.

- ¿Q-Qué a pasado? - pregunté completamente aturdida. Me adentré un poco y sentí los mandamientos de Alice, y risotadas de Emmett.

- Bella - la voz angustiada de Jasper, sonó desde las escaleras.

- Jasper, ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, en un intento de acercarme a él, pero unos pequeños brazos, me pararon y obligaron a alejarme del recibidor y quedar plantada en mitad del salón, en el que todo había desaparecido; ni sofás, ni tele, ni mesas, ¡Nada!

- Bella, como has llegado muy tarde, tendrás que ayudarnos a prepararlo todo.

- ¿Preparar qué?

- Mañana haremos una fiesta. Pero, esta vez, ¡A lo grande! - chilló emocionada Ali, mientras salía disparada del salón, para subir las escaleras, sin reparar en el pequeño empujón que le dio a su novio.

- ¿F-Fiesta? - aún no me había recuperado de la última fiesta, para que venga otra, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica con las fiestas y la moda?

- Si, y pensar que todo a sido idea de la televisión - murmuró Edward, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- ¡No eches la culpa a la televisión! - defendió Emmett -. Si no fuera por ella, ahora estaríamos muertos de aburrimiento, y gracias a ella...

- Emmett, ya basta - dijo Rose, rodeando sus brazos entorno a su cintura -. No nos vamos a librar de la fiesta. Así que es mejor disfrutarla.

- ¿Es que nadie tiene conciencia en esta casa? - pregunté, mirando a cada uno de ellos -. Mañana somos domingo, y al día siguiente lunes, ¿Quién vendrá a esta fiesta, a sabiendas que al día siguiente ahí clases? - oí la risa mal disimulada de Emmett, y se escondió en el cabello de su novia, que también aguantaba una sonrisa.

- Bella, el lunes y el martes, es fiesta, ¿No te acordabas? - abrí la boca confusa, y repasé con atención el día anteior, y si, alguien había comentado que era fiesta; lo único que no había prestado atención.

Sonreí nerviosa, y me golpeé mentalmente, no me iba a librar de esa fiesta.

- ¡Bella! - la voz de Alice, sonó por todo el salón, para luego ver su cuerpo diminuto, llevar algo en una bolsa, que tenía una vaga idea de lo que se hallaba ahí.

- Alice, dime que eso no...

- ¡Si! - chilló emocionada -. ¡Tengo tu ropa preparada! Te verás bien.

Fruncí el ceño, y sentí las ganas, de encontrar una cama, y dormir, para no despertar. No quería saber lo que había en esa bolsa, porque ya me lo podía imaginar.

- Creo que voy a dormir - murmuré, mientras salía de allí, ansiando llegar a mi cama. Debería recuperar fuerzas. Había algo, que me decía, que aquella fiesta, iba a ser muy larga.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Gruñí, tapándome hasta arriba con las mantas, y cerré los ojos, no quería ni deseaba ver la hora. Ni tampoco aquel duendecillo que me llamaba y saltaba en mi cama, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede tener tanta energía? Seguramente, muchas personas, se preguntarían lo mismo.

- Venga, Bella, arriba. ¡Hay una fiesta que preparar! - me arrebató las mantas, y me abracé a mi misma.

- No. Tu tienes que prepararla. Yo tengo que dormir - dije, claramente ofuscada, por su imperactividad.

- Ayúdame - cerré los ojos, sabiendo que estaría utilizando su técnica de corderito degollado -. Abre los ojos.

- Que no - hundí mi rostro en mi almohada, en un intento de escapar, de nuevo, al mundo de los sueños.

- De acuerdo, tu ganas - exclamó. Eso no debería ser bueno, Alice nunca se rinde -. Rose y Emmett se han ido a comprar a Port Angeles. Jasper y yo, vamos a comprar bebidas. Así que te quedas sola con Edward - soltó una risita -. Luego no digas que no te avisé. Por cierto, cuando yo llegue quiero verte, duchada, y vestida, yo me encargaré del pelo. Sino, no quieras saber lo que te pasará - soltó una risa malvada.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de mi decisión. _Lo tenía todo planeado_. ¿Cómo no esperármelo de alguien como ella? Suspiré, y me dejé caer en mi colchón, armándome de fuerzas para salir allí a fuera, y ver a Edward. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo actuaría? ¿Él sabría que estoy en casa? Miles de mariposas volaron en mi vientre, al darme cuenta, de que estaba yo sola con Edward en una casa, prácticamente toda la mañana. Me mordí el labio inferior con ansiedad. Y salí de mi cuarto, sin reparos a arreglar un poco mi imagen; sobretodo con el pijama que llevaba puesto. Esta vez no era ningún camisón provocativo. Llevaba un pantalón gris con dibujitos de obejas, y una camiseta ancha de manga larga con una gran obeja en medio; rídiculo, pero cómodo.

Entré a la cocina, y me sorprendí al no verlo, _quizá se haya ido_, sentí una pena abrubarme ante tal pensamiento, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, y me preparé un tazón de cereales. Me los comí tranquilamente, sintiendo el aire que chocaba contra las ventanas, y los pájaros cantando animadamente.

- Buenos días - di un pequeño vote, al escuchar su voz aterciopelada, en la cocina. Realmente, no me la esperaba. Me volteé, y retení el aire en mis pulmones, solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama; nada de camiseta. Era tan o más perfecto de como me lo había imaginado, ¿Tendría algún defecto? Me sonrojé, y volví mi vista a mi desayuno. Tenía que prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese su perfecto y bien formado torso.

- Hola - musité, moviendo con mi cubierto los pocos cereales que me quedaban en el bol.

- ¿Te a despertado Alice? - preguntó, sentándose en frente mío. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba pasando por no mirar su torso, y comenzar a hiperventilar, para que ahora se me siente delante?

- Si, algo por el estilo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

_Si, tranquilo, estoy bien, solo que tenerte a primera vista sin camiseta tiene sus efectos, pero, no te preocupes, no estás para nada mal._ Me mordí la lengua para no decir tal tontería, y me fijé en sus ojos. Error. Todo en él me dominaba, su rostro, su torso, sus ojos, tenía un gran efecto sobre mí, y era algo, que no podía evitar.

- Si, estoy bien. Aún no me hago a la idea de la fiesta de esta noche - soltó una risa, y suspiró.

- Esta no será como la anterior. Según Alice habrá mucha gente y más ambiente - su expresión divertida, no me ayudaba nada en poder aceptar que esa noche me iría a dormir tarde.

- ¿Siempre hace fiestas?

- Antes hacía una fiesta de vez en cuando, solo cuando Esme y Carlilse no estaban en casa, y ahora como ellos están de viaje durante mucho tiempo, aprovecha... - calló durante unos segundos, y fijó sus ojos en los míos -. Se me hace extraño, el que no hayas estado en ninguna fiesta, que Alice hizo antes, ¿Por qué?

Suspiré y me hundí en mi asiento.

- Por nada en especial - susurré, con mi vista fija en mi bol vacío, Edward tragó saliva y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Segura?

Cerré los ojos, recordando como mis padres me animaban a ir a las fiestas, a lo que yo contestaba un: no conozco a esa gente, Charlie y Renée, siempre se miraban preocupados, ¿Y si habían drogas? ¿Y violadoras? ¿O algo? No pensaban en las consecuéncias. Aunque sabía que si pensaban en las consecuéncias, ellos solo querían que yo tuviera amigo en los que confiar y salir, pero yo era más feliz en mi soledad; teniendo como a mi mejor amigo a Jacob, ¿Para qué más? Yo disfrutaba de la soledad.

- ¿He dicho algo para que te sientas mal? - salí de mi ensoñación, y miré a Edward, que, se encontraba, a la silla contigua a la mía, ¿Cuándo se había movido? Su rostro lucía preocupado, y me animé un poco al saber que esa preocupación y atención era solo para mí. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- Todo esta bien - intenté sonar convincente, aunque mi voz flaqueara en el último momento -. Creo que voy a llamar a mis padres.

Salí de la cocina, dejando a un Edward confuso, y algo preocupado.

.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

.

Di un grito, en mi garganta, de frustración, encontrándome ante tal situación. Enrollada en una toalla, mi cuerpo mojado, mi cabello húmedo chocando contra mis hombros, y pegándose en ellos, con el frío calándome hasta los huesos, miré con puro rencor la ropa que se hallaba encima de la cama de Alice, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de la ropa que había allí, habiendo estado práticamente todo el día en casa? _Fácil_. Había estado pensando todo el día en Edward. Toqué la ropa con mi húmeda mano, y la volví a dejar en su sitio, esa ropa no era para mí.

- ¡Voy a matarte! - exclamé, mirando furiosa esa ropa, aunque más que la ropa, era aquella pequeña nota, que había en su almohada.

_Bella, hoy Edward será tuyo, y por fín serán felices. Con esta ropa y el peinado que te haré, Edward besará el suelo por donde tu pises. Ya verás._

_Besos, Alice._

_PD: No te enfades, ¡Y ponte la ropa!_

- ¿Bella? - la voz de terciopelo de Edward, sonó al otro lado de la puerta, preocupada -. ¿A quién vas a matar? - preguntó, ahora, divertido.

- A tu hermana - exclamé, con cierto enfado en la voz.

La risa musical de Edward me calmó, y, al fin, pude relajarme.

- ¿Quieres que entre? - me sonrojé solo de imaginarme a Edward dentro de mi habitación, y yo solo con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo. Sentí mi cara arder, y sacudí mi cabeza.

- No creo que sea buena idea - le oí, de nuevo, reírse.

- Esta bien. Si necesitas algo me avisas - ¿Desde cuando me gustaba tanto Edward? Realmente, esa faceta suya, no la conocía, y me atraía cada vez más y más. _Aunque ya veremos si a cambiado, esta noche habrá miles de chicas. Quizá solo sea una broma suya o algo. ¿Quién sabe?_ Suspiré tristemente ante este pensamiento.

En fin, lo mejor sería vestirme. Alice ya haría sus retoques luego.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

- Venga, Bella, sal, estás hermosa. ¿Por qué te averguenzas? - la voz de Alice sonaba segura de sus palabras, aunque mi indecisión seguía ahí -. Como no salgas te sacaré a patadas.

Suspiré, y me miré de nuevo al espejo del baño. Una minifalda tejana, cubría hasta mitad de mi muslo, dejando ver toda mi pierna, una camiseta de tirantes negra, con los bordes blancos, y teniendo un gran escote, y para rematar, unos zapatos de tacón, que estaba segura, con ellos me podía matar. Y el famoso peinado de Alice, que, según ella, el tiempo no estaba de nuestra parte, me había ondulado el pelo, dejándolo libre y suelto.

- Ya salgo - dije. Y a regañadientes, abrí la puerta del baño, Alice y Rose me sonrieron, a la espera de que saliera de mi guarida -. Cogerme, por favor, no quiero hacer el ridículo, nada más baje las escaleras.

Una vez estuve a bajo, me di cuenta que era cierto; en esa fiesta había más gente, más espacio, y sobretodo, más bebidas.

Y, seguía teniendo, ese estúpido presentimiento de que _algo_ no iba a salir del todo bien.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado. Y, que seais pacientes, ya que hasta el siguiente fin de semana no podré subir capítulo, a causa de los exámenes. Solo diré que en el próximo capítulo Bella perderá el control de si misma xD. Ya veréis. Lo más seguro que el próxim capítulo se llame: Alcohol o borracha o alguno por el estilo. Así que ya podéis imaginaros lo que pasará xD.  
_

_Agradezco todos sus reviews y por perder un poco de tiempo en leer mi fic :)_

_Cuidenseee!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	8. Ebria

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Ebria**

Claro. Si la culpa era mía, por haber aceptado. ¿Y quién no aceptaría? Cuando volteas tu vista, y te das cuenta de que Rose esta muy ocupada con Emmett, Alice, el pequeño duendecillo, esta bailando animadamente mientras Jasper se preocupa de que nadie, y recalco _nadie_, se acerque a su chica, y, por descuento, de que Edward estaba rodeado de un montón de chicas, y, para ser sincera, no quería ni ver que estaba haciendo. Total, ya sabía yo que eso iba a ser así. Él caería a la primera de cambio, es un tío, y los tíos nunca cambian. Igual que Mike Newton, el que gustosamente me había invitado a tomar un trago, y aún seguía plantado delante de mí, esperanzado.

Abrí la boca para darle la negativa, sin embargo, lo que vi, me incitó a aceptar; Edward estaba besando a una chica. Seguramente, me puse roja de la ira. Al fin y al cabo, ¡Un tío es un tío! Y todos, repito, _todos_, siempre caen ante una mujer bonita.

- Claro, Mike, ¿Por qué no? - sus orbes se llenaron de felicidad al escuchar mi afirmativa, y me arrastró, literalmente, hasta las bebidas, y como no soy muy hecha con ellas, dejé que Mike me prepara algo con alcohol.

Primera norma que me autoimpuse: nunca aceptes bebidas de otras personas, nunca sabes lo que pueden llevar.

Pero, claro, si yo no hubiese visto a Edward besarse con esa, yo ahora no me estaría a punto de beber algo, que por consecuente, no sabía lo que llevaba.

- Toma Bella - alcé la mano, y me bebí de un trago el contenido, que, para mi gusto, estaba _demasiado_ bueno. Estiré mi brazo hasta Mike -. Quiero otro.

Éste solo sonrió, y me preparó otro, y pude notar que en el siguiente vaso, había puesto más alcohol. Me lo bebí sin pensar dos veces. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que el alcohol, en las fiestas, estuviera bueno?

Cuando iba por el cuarto o quinto vaso, qué se yo. Me fijé en la pista de baile, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de bailar, por el aclohol digerido y sobretodo, a la altura que me encontraba del suelo, pero, en fin, cuando estás algo ebria, ¿Qué más da caerte? Siempre puedes echar la culpa al alcohol. Vi como Mike preparaba otro vaso, y sonreí, iría sola a bailar. Comencé a caminar con pasos torpes, haciéndome un hueco entre la gente, viendo a varios chicos mirándome con deseo.

- Preciosa, ¿Bailas? - me giré, para confirmar que me lo decía a mí, y le sonreí. ¡Claro que bailaba! Sino, ¿Para qué estaría en la pista de baile?

Simplemente, asentí con la cabeza. Movía mi cuerpo al son de la música, y seguía dando largos tragos a mi bebida. Entre tanto, busqué con mi mirada a la familia Cullen, y a los únicos que me encontré fue a Alice, aparentemente, borracha, y a un Jasper corriendo tras ella, para que ningún moscarrón se le acercara. Debía admitir que causaba gracia la escena, y como buen ebria que iba, me reí. El chico, con el que bailaba, me sonrió, y se acercó más a mí, aunque no le tomé importancia, ¿Esa era yo? Seguramente, y si me acordaba, mañana me arrepentiría y me prohibiría beber alcohol por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, amor? - preguntó en un susurro, haciendo que su aliento chocase contra mi oreja, y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

- Soy Isabella, aunque todo el mundo me llama Bella, llámame como quieras - y seguí bailando, sin pararme a pensar si ese chico, cuyo nombre desconocía, estaba a mi lado.

Aunque sus manos en mi cintura, me hizo entender que si, y de repente, me sentí ligeramente incómoda. Quizá necesitaría otro trago. Separé sus manos de mí, y le dije que iba a por algo de beber, el me guiñó un ojo seguro de que iba a volver. Cuando llegué a la barra, no reparé en quien habían, fui empujando hasta encontrarme con las bebidas, había visto prepararlo a Mike, solo debía controlar, aunque en mi situación, no estaba segura de controlar absolutamente nada, seguramente pondría más alcohol del necesario y acabaría mi cabeza dentro del retrete, expulsándolo todo. Sentí que alguien me cogía del brazo, impidiéndome llevar mi vaso a la boca, para dar un buen trago. Me giré enfadada para chocarme de frente con dos orbes esmeraldas.

- Bella, deja de beber - le miré con el ceño fruncido, y me deshice de su brazo.

Intenté llevar, de nuevo, mi vaso a mis labios, pero este desapareció. Busqué con la mirada mi preciado vaso, y lo vi entre las manos de Edward, negué con la cabeza, ¿A caso, no sabría hacerse un vaso él solo? Me acerqué a él tambaléandome un poco, y alcé mi voz para que él pudiera escucharla, por encima de la música.

- Si quería uno, solo tendrías que pedirlo - su rostro se descompuse y yo volví a hacer otro, pero, esta vez, nadie se interpuso en mi camino.

- ¡Eh! Cullen, esta conmigo - la voz de Mike llegó a mis oídos, pero hice caso omido a lo que vino después. Al acabar mi vaso de alcohol, me giré hacía ellos, quienes se mataban con la mirada, y me interpuse entre ellos.

- Podéish sheguir pelea-ndo, yo me voy a ba-ilar - y me metí entre la gente, tambaleándome de lado a lado, mientras daba sorbos a mi bebida. Definitivamente, esa no era yo.

- Hey, preciosa - me volteé y fijé mis ojos en el chico con el que había bailado hace un rato -. ¿A dónde ibas sin mí?

Iba a contestar, cuando alguien puso su brazo por mi cintura, y me atrajo a un cuerpo masculino, olí el perfume y arrugué la nariz: Newton.

- Ella estaba conmigo primero, ¿A qué si, Bella? - su vista se fijó en mí, pero yo intentaba no respirar sus tres quilos de colonia que se había puesto.

- Deja que la hermosura elija - dos pares de ojos se fijaron en mí, y cuando me di cuenta les sonreí, deshaciéndome del brazo de Mike.

- Tranquilos - hipé -. A-quí ahí Beeella para toooodos - ¿Yo dije eso? ¡Por favor! ¿Cuando había sido que había tirado mis normas del alcohol a la basura y se me habían cruzado los cables? Y lo descubrí cuando sus ojos de lujuria se posaron en mí. _Mierda_.

Y no pude hacer nada más, ya que, por razón desconocida, mis pies estaban fijos en el suelo, y mis ojos, pondría la mano en el fuego, que estaban totalmente idos.

- Aquí no hay Bella para nadie - su voz aterciopelada, hizo que girara mi cabeza para encontrarme al ser más hermoso que en mi vida pudiera haber visto. Era un ángel. No, no lo era. Era Edward, en fin, podía pasarse por un ángel, sin que en el cielo lo castigasen.

- Claro que si. Bella me debe un beso, me lo prometió - repuso Mike con enfado. Realmente, no sabía que expresión tenía en su cara, puesto que yo no quitaba mi mirada del rostro de Edward, ¿Sería el alcohol o se veía extremadamente hermoso esa noche? No, él siempre se veía hermoso. Vi como fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de Newton y me miiró con cierto reproche, confusión e ira, aunque, seguramente, al ver mi cara de ebria, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y mi cuerpo tambaleándose, pensando en si caer o no, su expresión se suavizó un poco, y sentí tocar el cielo.

- No te va a dar ningún beso - pasó un brazo por su cintura, y me apretó contra su cuerpo, no impuse resistencia, ni nada por el estilo, ya que, al oler su fragancia hizo que mi mente se nublara, más de lo que estaba, y me olvidara de la rubia que había besado a Edward, que tuviera a dos babosos a mi espalda, o que él me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, como si fuera posible.

No lo sé.

Pero, de un momento a otro, pasé mis brazos por su cintura, y hundí mi cabeza en la corbatura de su cuello, y por un instante, me alegré de estar ebria, sino, en la vida, jamás hubiese abrazado a Edward, de tal manera, y ahora, no me preocupaba pasar verguenza, ya tendría todo el día de mañana para arrepentirme. Él apretó su cabeza contra la mía, en un intento de protegerme, lo que él no sabía era que yo en sus brazos sería capaz de volar y correr sin tropezarme, aunque, claro, él no tendría por qué saberlo. Nunca.

Mis pies se comenzaron a mover por si solos, siguiendo el paso de la persona que me guiaba, no abrí los ojos para nada, ni si quiera cuando nos paramos, y una voz reconocida y agotada nos habló.

- ¿Dónde vas... con... Bella? - preguntó Jasper, jadeando, como si estuviera cogiendo algo que no se paraba de mover. Me imaginé a Alice en un intento de escapar de sus brazos, y no pude más, y despegué un poco mi cabeza del cuello de Edward, para ver la escena en vivo y en directo. Ali intentaba por todos los medios escaparse, y Jasper la aguantaba como podía.

- ¡A-Ali-ce! - esta volteó a verme y yo le sonreí -. ¡Shedúcele y ya verás c-como funcio-na! ¡Esh un tío! ¡Todosh los tíosh son iguales! - exclamé comenzándome a reír sin motivo alguno.

- ¡Claro! - gritó entusiasmada, girando su cabeza, para encontrarse con un Jasper aterrorizado.

- Esta borracha. Me la llevo para que no cause problemas. Aunque tu tienes uno muy grande - comenzamos otra vez a caminar, mientras mi cabeza miraba a la pareja y como Jazz caía a los pies de Alice, pero no pude seguir mirando, ya que, de repente me choqué contra lo que parecía un escalón y caí directamente al suelo, llevándome conmigo a Edward, que al parecer, no pudo evitar la caída, pues tenía su atención en otra cosa.

- B-Bella, ¿Estás bien? - me había clavado la esquina de un escalón en la espalda, y me hacía mucho daño. Y teniendo el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío, con su rosto a mílimetros del mío, mi mente decidió cerrarse por hoy.

Miré sus labios, eran apetitosos, ¿Cómo sería hacer contacto contra ellos? Alcé mi mano, y repasé sus labios una y otra vez, con mi dedo pulgar, sin dejar de observarlos, Edward tenía la vista fija en mí, pero yo solo quería probar sus labios, aunque fuese sin su permiso. Subí mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya, y las palabras que salieron de mis labios, no hizo más, que al día siguiente aumentara mi verguenza, pero, ¿Y qué? Ya habría tiempo de lamentaciones.

- No sabes cuanto me gustaría besar tus labios - susurré, mientras cerraba los ojos, y echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, dejándola reposar en el escalón.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo? - el grito de Rosalie, hizo que un peso encima de mí se disminuyera, y verme, al fin, tendida en las escaleras, con un dolor agudo en mi espalda, ¿A caso nadie me ayudaría a levantar?

- Nos hemos caído, Rose - repuso con tranquilidad. Y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

- ¡Y una leche! Entonces, ¿Por qué llora? - Edward se giró rápidamente hacía mí, y me levantó con suavidad, ¡Al fin, alguien me levantaba!

- Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? - miré sus ojos, y ahogué un sollozo, mientras me escondía en su pecho.

- ¡Me... Me he hecho daño en la espalda! - la verdad, no sé por qué estaba llorando al haberme echo daño en la espalda, es decir, es algo común en mí, caerme y hacerme daño. Quizá la borrachera, hacía de ello un drama. Edward me abrazó contra su pecho, y besó mi coronilla, ¡Eso no podía ser más que el cielo!

- Me la llevo a su habitación para que descanse, esta borracha - sentí la risa de Rosalie, diciendo cosas que, realmente, no pude comprender. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos en el segundo piso, y Edward se dirigía a mi habitación. Me apreté más a él, y, con un movimiento sobrehumano, paré mis pies en el suelo, e hizo que Edward parara conmigo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó con un semblante preocupado.

Le miré con ojos llorosos, y sentí mis piernas desfallecer, y di gracias que él me agarrara firmemente de la cintura, y yo no soltase su cuerpo para nada.

- Tengo que... ir al baño - el asintió, pero no nos movimos. Fruncí el ceño, mirando todas las puertas de la planta superior, ¡Y habían el doble! Con mi mano derecha, me restregué los ojos, pero, al parecer, las puertas se habían multiplicado en mi ausencia. Fijé mi vista en Edward, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal, pero, él me miraba divertido, le saqué la lengua, y me deshice de su brazo, y le miré fijamente.

- ¡No hace falta que me ayudes a... encotnrar el baño! C-Con tantas pu-ertas, ¡No ha-y quien se acla-re! - chillé, totalmente confusa. _Estúpido alcohol._

Me acerqué a la puerta que tenía en frente mío, y fui tambaleándome con pies torpes, hasta ella, llevé mi mano a tal velocidad hasta el picaporte, sin darme cuenta de que ahí solo estaba el marco de la puerta, y me choqué contra él. De tal impulso que llevé, o porque mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, acabé en el suelo, mirando el marco de la puerta confusa y con algo de daño en mi frente, al parecer, aún no entendía como me había desviado tanto del camino. Vaya borrachera llevaba, ¿Tampoco había tanto para la primera vez, o si? Edward, estuvo en un momento a mi lado, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, y para qué mentir, me encantaba.

- ¿Te has echo daño? - preguntó aún con esa sonrisa que asomaba diversión por todos lados.

Negué con la cabeza con expresión confusa, y él se rió, pero en un instante paró de repente, y pude sentir la atmosfera totalmente tensa. Le miré, para ver sus labios fruncidos, sus manos transformadas en puños, y su mirada fija en mi falda. Si hubiera estado en situaciones normales, ahora estaría roja como un tómate, y estaría en un intento de taparme como pudiese, pero, como he dicho, _n situaciones normales_. Bajé mi vista a mi falda, y la vi más subida, si ya de por si sola tapaba poco, ahora podría jurar que a penas tapaba algo. Sonreí, al darme cuenta de que podía poner tenso a un hombre como él. Levanté mi vista, pero él la tenía apratada, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando iba a abrir mi boca, para llamarle la atención, y agregar algo más a la lista de "Verguenzas del día despues de una buena borrachera", pero un grito desde la escalera, me hizo voltearme.

- ¡Bella! - cerré los ojos con molestia, y giré mi cabeza para ver a Newton, arrodillarse a mi lado, con su vista fija, sin disimulación, en mi escote y mis piernas. Con Edward aún y porque estaba ebria, pero, ¡Con Newton! Fruncí el ceño -. Cullen puedes volver a la fiesta, puedo llevar a Bella a la habitación sin tu ayuda.

- ¡Ha-ber, Newton! Puedo estar muy borracha, pero esto no cuela, ¡No pien-so acostarme con-tigo! - me volví para Edward, que su expresión no suavizó mi enfado, pero si, sonreí mínimamente, al menos, él me iba a proteger -. Ed-Edward, ¿Puedes levantarme? - éste me miró, y acto seguido ya estaba de pie. Volví a abrazarlo, y me acerqué a su oreja -. Acompáñame al baño - cuando volvimos a caminar, no supe si le decía algo a Mike o no, yo simplemente, me había vuelto a esconder en el hueco de su cuello, y me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Después de bastante tiempo en el baño, en un intento de concetrarme y encontrar el papel higiénico, salí de él, y Edward me volvió a rodear mi cintura con su perfecto brazo, ¡Eso era estar en el cielo! Aunque, seguramente, mañana no me acordaría de nada. Lo vi dirigirnos a mi habitación, pero en un movimiento sobrehumano, paré mis pies en el suelo, obligándole a pararse conmigo

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó con el semblante preocupado, y sonreí.

- N-No qui-ero ir a mi habita-ción - dije con cierta dificultad.

- ¿Entonces...? - me encogí de hombros, y volví a ocultar mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Le oí suspirar, y cambiar de rumbo a otro cuarto -. Bella - al oír mi nombre, miré al propietario de la voz, y este me sonrió -. Sino me sueltas, no puedes echarte en la cama - puso su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, y di gracias a Dios de que ya estuviera sonrojada por la bebida.

Repasé con la mirada el cuarto, y al no saber donde me encontraba supuse que era la habitación de Edward. No pude fijarme bien en los detalles, por mi estado, y por la parte de mi mente que luchaba con hablar, y lograba decirme que no le soltase. Negué con la cabeza y lo abracé con más fuerza. Él soltó una pequeña risa, e intentó quitar mis brazos de su alrededor sin mucho esfuerzo, por temor a lastimarme.

- Mmm... Duerme conmigo - ronroneé, cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse, para después obligarme a separar mis brazos de su cuerpo, y lo siguiente que sentí, fue el mullido colchón, que olía a él, bajo mi cuerpo.

- Venga, Bella, duérmete, pero no me pid...

- Cállate - me incorporé en la cama, y estiré de su brazo, en un intento vano de hacerle caer a la cama.

- Bella, para - dijo, empujando mi cuerpo con suavidad contra la cama.

- No. Duerme conmigo - enfurruñada me puse rodillas en la cama, y me puse al borde de ésta, Edward se acercó a mí por miedo a que diera una visita al suelo, y me bloqueó con su cuerpo por si me daba por caer.

- No hagas las cosas m...

- Por favor - negó con la cabeza, y yo le enrollé con mis brazos su cintura -. Por favor.

- Bella, es mejor que n...

- Por favor - volví a esconder mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, e inhalé su olor -. Por favor, dame esa experiencia aunque sea solo por hoy - susurré, con los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar por ese momento de paz y tranquilidad.

- Bella... - su voz tenía reproche, por lo que me desoculté de mi escondite, y me quedé a centímetros de su rostro, mirando sus perfectos y delineados labios, y me imaginé besándolos, otra vez. Levanté mi vista a sus ojos, que me miraban con confusión y yo abrí la boca para coger aire.

- Bésame.

Edward pareció tragar saliva, y desvió su mirada a otra banda del cuarto. Sus manos volaban, sin saber bien que hacer, si abrazarme o quitar mis brazos de él.

- Bella, no estás en condiciones, y mañana podrás arrpentirte, y... - negué con la cabeza, y le miré a los ojos.

- Ed-ward... No quiero dar mi primer beso a Mike - me miró sorprendido, sus labios entre abiertos, y su mirada fija en los míos. Cerré los ojos, cuando lo vi acercarse, esperé y esperé mi beso, pero... lo único que sentí fue su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, y su respiración inhalando mi aroma, que debería ser a alcohol.

- Puedo dormir contigo, pero no voy a besarte. Estás ebria y no quiero aprovecharme - apoyé mi cabeza en la suya y suspiré. Realmente, no me reconocía. Estúpido alcohol y sus consecuencias. Sentí como Edward se echaba a mi lado, y me atraía contra su pecho.

Si, mañana tendría un buen dolor de cabeza, pero, esto lo recompensaba. Y mucho.

- Edward... - susurré, esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ...Te quiero - su mano apretó fuertemente mi cintura, y pude, casi descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

_Los niños y los borrachos, **siempre** dicen la verdad._

Y de repente, caí a los brazos de morfeo, a un sueño totalmente hermoso, ¿Y cómo no? Cuando tienes a un ángel durmiendo a tu lado, protegida entre sus brazos.

.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, en un intento de calmar ese agudo dolor, dejé reposar mi mano encima de mi cabeza, con mis ojos cerrados y la boca totalmente pastosa. Intenté hacer esfuerzo de lo que ocurrió ayer, pero, ¡Nada! Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, _por eso no me gusta beber_. Me sorprendí bastante al darme cuenta, o al menos por mis borrosos recuerdos que no eran muchos, no había acabado haciéndole una visita al retrete para devolvertodo el alcohol que había digerido. Relajé mi cuerpo, intentando que el dolor de cabeza cesara, pero, mi colchón no era tan cómodo como ese, y... Abrí los ojos muy a mi pesar, y paseé mi mirada por la habitación, ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Quizá haya acabado en casa de algún chico de la fiesta! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Intenté moverme, pero mi cabeza a punto de estallar, hizo que me volviera a recostar. Tardaría años en que esa resaca se me pasara, y sobretodo, ¿En casa de quién estaba?

- Parece que al fin despiertas - dijo con un matiz de diversión en su voz.

Si, sabía perfectamente dónde me encontraba y con quién. Esa voz de terciopelo la podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo. Solo esperaba que no hubiese hecho o dicho algo de lo que poder arrepentirme, y pasarme una temporada sin mirarle a la cara.

* * *

_Aggg! Lo acabé! Podía haberlo subido ayer pero me faltaban unos arreglillos y, por supuesto, tenía que "estudiar" o eso digo, solo me faltan por hacer dos exámenes y seré libre, q feliz soy :). Pero este fin de semana no pienso hacer nada, ya que el lunes lo tengo toooodo libre, sin exámenes ni deberes!_

_En fin, qué les pareció el capítulo, intenté hacerlo un poco largo, pero, hoy me han pasado varias cosas no muy buenas, por no decir terriblemente malas (no, no he suspendido ningún exámen xD), pero en un intento de quitarme eso de la cabeza, mi rabia aumentó xD, así que espero q no os haya defraudado el capítulo, a mí, más o menos, me gustó :D_

_Agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron review, alertas, favoritos y leyeron el fic :P_

_Sin más, me despido! _

_Mi otras historias intentaré tenerlas este fin de semana, pero no prometo nada xD._

_Nos leemos prontoo!_

_Cuidenseee.!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	9. Beso

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Primer beso**_  
_

Me incorporé en el colchón, con una mano en mi frente, y los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor. No podía creer lo que estuba viviendo, esto sería un sueño y despertaría muy pronto, para darme cuenta que la fiesta aún no había pasado y yo estaría en mi camita con Alice revoloteando por aquí y por allí, mandando en mi ropa y en mi imagen. Pero, al parecer, aquel sueño quería alargarse.

- No me extraña que te duela la cabeza - su voz seguía teniendo esa diversión, y otro sentimiento extraño que pude descifrarlo como alegría.

- Dime que no hice nada para arrepentirme de por vida - susurré, intentando controlar la resaca que tenía.

- Hum... - estuvo largo rato pensándolo y la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, solo hizo que reteniera mi respiración -. Bailaste, estuviste con Newton, y conociste a un chico - comentó desinteresadamente, pero algo en sus ojos verdes me hacía darme cuenta de que algo ocultaba -. Será mejor que desayunes, te lo he traido porque me parece que no tienes cuerpo para bajar y preparártelo tu sola - asentí, poniendo la bandeja que reposaba en el escritorio en mis piernas.

- ¿Y Alice? - pregunté extrañada, me resultaba raro que no estuviera espiando ni preocupada por como se vería mi pelo.

- No te preocupes, también las pasara canutas, esta con Jasper. Y Rose esta con Emmett - sonrió -. Están todos, menos Jasper, en tu misma situación - suspiré llevándome algo de comer a la boca.

- ¿Y tu no bebiste, ni nada? - un recuerdo vino volando a mi mente; Edward siendo besado por una chica. Fruncí el ceño.

- No, no bebí. Tenía otras cosas que hacer...

- Si, como besarte con una rubia, ¿No? - pareció sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Recuerdas la noche anterior? - preguntó incrédulo.

- No, pero, fíjate que algunas cosas me acuerdo a la perfección - dije con resentimiento, ¿Cómo quería que le ayudase si se iba besando con otras chicas? _Sobretodo si esas chicas no eran yo_, me sonrojé ante ese pensamiento y puse suma atención a mi desayuno.

- No la besé, ella se lanzó - comentó con su mirada fija en algún otro lugar de la habitación, y por una extraña razón le creí.

- Te creo. Si tu lo dices será verdad - completé con toda sinceridad. Me pasé de nuevo mi mano por mi frente amortiguando el dolor que aún sentía, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba con la misma ropa de ayer, echando una peste a alcohol, y en la habitación de Edward -. Eh... ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación? - miré su rostro -. Oh, no me digas que... - me eché el pelo hacía atrás, y comencé a taparme con las mantas nerviosa. Edward pareció entender, y puso sus manos en las mías, intentando tranquilizarme.

- Bella, tranquila, no hemos echo nada - le miré con miedo -. Te lo juro. Simplemente estás en mi habitación porque no querías ir a la tuya.

- Oh - me apreté el puente de la nariz, eso era buena señal, al menos él no se había aprovechado, quizá si que estaba haciendo un intento en no engatusar a cualquier chica.

- Bella... Verás, quizá no es el mejor momento, pero... ¿Me puedes decir por qué le tienes que dar tu primer beso a Newton? - abrí los ojos con incredulidad, y los dejé fijos en la cama, vagos recuerdos pasaban por mi mente, sin lograr que encajasen de ningún modo.

- ¿Qué dices? Eso es... una tontería - fijé mi mirada en un lugar apartado de él, no podía decirle por qué le debía un beso a Mike.

- Lo dijiste ayer y Newton también, ¿Me lo vas a negar? - arrugué la manta entre mis manos, y negué, lentamente, con la cabeza.

- Es por un favor que me hizo, solo eso - susurré, intentando que él dejara el tema.

Sus manos encuadraron mi rostro, y me obligaron a mirarlo, quedando a centímetros de su cara, y sus labios. Me pasé la lengua desinteresadamente por mis labios, pero, al parecer, él tenía otros planes.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que fuera algo así? - preguntó con curiosidad en su rostro.

- No lo sé - me encogí de hombros -. Supongo que necesitaba ayuda.

- ¿Y tenías que sacrificar algo que es importante para tí?

Desvié la mirada, aunque él no soltase mi cara, podía jurar sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, tampoco me importó mucho, hasta que él habló.

- Bella, dim-

- No importa, Edward - aparté con delicadeza sus manos de mí -. Será mejor que me vaya a la ducha - me levanté de su cama, y salí del cuarto, sin voltear a ver a Edward. Entré primero en mi habitación, la cual, se encontraba vacía, y cogí ropa limpia.

Mientras el agua caliente tocaba a sus anchas todo mi cuerpo, pensaba en lo raro que se sentía tener la casa en silencio, sin las risas de Emmett, los chillidos de Rose, y las ideas locas de Alice. Cuando salí de la ducha, me puse unos piratas tejanos y una camiseta de manga corta negra, total, no creía que iría algún sitio ese día. Bajé en silencio las escaleras, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza no era tan fuerte como recién levantada. Me dirigí al salón, el cual, se encontraba sin televisor y sin sofá, solamente estaba la barra, coas tiradas por el suelo, y millones de cosas destrozadas. Negué con la cabeza, ya recogeríamos cuando la cabecilla de la fiesta tuviera cuerpo para arreglaro todo y quedara impecable. Entré a la cocina, que, al menos, ésta no estaba patas arriba. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Edward, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, me senté a su lado, en completo silencio.

- ¿También te resguardas de la terrorífica imagen del comedor? - preguntó, tiendo entre dientes.

- Si, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, solo estar en la cocina - comenté, jugando con el borde de mi camiseta. Fruncí levemente el ceño, cuando una duda llegó a mi cabeza -. Por cierto, ¿Dónde dormiste?

Rió, cerrando los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté curiosa.

- Si te lo digo prometes no enfadarte - fruncí el ceño -. Si te enfadas no te lo digo.

- Vale, vale, prometo no enfadarme - una sonrisa seguía instalada en sus labios, cuando sus orbes se chocaron contra los míos.

- Dormí... contigo - sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, y mi boca abrirse ligeramente.

- ¿Con... Conmigo? ¿Quieres decir en la misma cama? ¿Juntos?- la información era demasiada, sino estuviera senatada mis rodillas habrían flaqueado hace mucho, y hubiera caído al suelo.

- Si, pero fue a petición tuya - repuso en su defensa.

- Oh - miles de imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza como por ejemplo, cuando le decía te quiero a Edward, o le pedía que me besara. Llevé mis manos a mi sien y las masejeé con cuidado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no pasa nada - le sonreí con nervios, ¿Ahora, que imagen tendría Edward de mí?

- Bella, ¿Quieres ir algún sitio? - le miré con confusión, y él se aclaró la garganta -. Quiero decir, no hay mucho que hacer aquí, podemos ir por ahi - se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

- V-Vale, pero, no vayamos a algún lugar atestado de gente, no estoy para verme en público - dije, mirando mi ropa.

- Te ves bien - me sonrojé violentamente, mientras levantaba la mirada, mirando a Edward quien fijaba sus ojos en la mesa.

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunté poniéndome de pie; era mejor alejar cosas que sabía que no podía suceder, nunca.

Cuando nos subimos al Volvo de Edward, a causa de su adición a la rápida velocidad, llegamos en menos de diez minutos, salimos de su coche, y nos adentramos a un parque solitario; la mayoría de personas deberían estar en su casa comiendo.

- No hay casi nadie - murmuré parándome en medio del parque, paseando mi vista por él.

- Deberán estar comiendo, ya sabes, la gente normal no desayuna a la hora de comer - sentí mi rostro calentarse, y lo oculté de Edward.

Me encaminé hasta el primer banco que vi, y me senté, disfrutando del aire que chocaba contra mi cara, y mandaba a volar hacía atrás mi pelo. Cerré los ojos, y reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo. Edward se sentó a mi lado, pero se mantuvo callado todo este tiempo. Desde que había cruzado palabra por la mañana, algo le molestaba y le hacía perderse en sus pensamientos. Suspiré, mientras desviaba mi mirada hacía él, y me ponía más cómoda en el banco.

- ¿En que piensas? - pregunté sin pararme a pensar dos veces lo que debía de decir, él me miró confuso y el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí -. Quiero decir, que... ¿Cómo que estás tan callado? - pregunté apretando mis manos la una contra la otra.

- Bella - su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, lo que me hacía estremecerme, sin saber lo que le pasaba por la mente -. Por qué... - comenzó, se mantuvo callado varios minutos, hasta que puso una mano en mi mejilla -. Soy demasiado egoísta - admitió, y luego posó sus labios sobre los míos, abrí los ojos con la incredulidad en mi cuerpo, para después, empezar a mover mis labios sobre los suyos; mi primer beso. Disfrutaba la sensación de poder tener sus labios sobre los míos, cada corriente eléctrica que me enmanaba me gustaba más, alcé mi mano y la hundí en su pelo desordenado, él llevó sus manos a mi cintura, y me atrajo más a él. Nos fuimos separando lentamente, nos quedamos a centímetros de distancia, mientras sentía como mi rostro se sonrojaba por momentos.

Aún sentía el calor impregnado en mis labios, por los expertos labios de Edward. Ahora, ya no me importaba si me besaba Newton o cualquiera, nadie, absolutamente nadie, me haría olvidar ese calor y todo lo que había sentido mientras él me besaba. Poco me importaba si para él había significado algo, porque, para mí, había sido el primer beso con la persona que más me gusta, ¿Qué podía decir en su contra? Solamente que me volviera a besar.

- Bella - su aterciopelada voz, rompió el momento de mis pensamientos, y mi atención se concentró en él -. Yo... No sé que me ha pasado, lo siento por haberte besado... - quise decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta, quise negar con la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado aturdido para recibir órdenes. Lo vi alejar sus manos de mí, y me sentí terriblemente sola.

Lo vi levantarse, y hundir sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Suspiró con frustración y luego, habló, pero no me miró.

- Vamos a casa - grité en mi interior una negativa, pero sus palabras y el asber que no me besaría más me llenaban de tristeza. Comenzó a caminar, y mi cuerpo, por si solo, le siguió, me entía incapaz de hablar, quizá si le decía que para mí no había sido ningún error se burlaría en mi cara.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, bajé del coche, sin mirar a Edward, y me dirigí al interior de la vivienda. Una vez entré pude observar como todo estaba casi limpio, y los sofás y la televisión ya estaban colocadas en su sitio.

- Bella - la voz cantarina de Alice, y su cuerpo diminuto aparecieron a mi lado -. Un amigo tuyo te ha venido a ver - fruncí el ceño -. Esta en la cocina - me dirigí a paso rápido a ella, para ver la gran figura de Jacob apoyado en la encima de la cocina, hablando con Jasper de alguna cosa.

- ¡Jake! - exclamé abrazándome a él.

- Hey, Bella, no me esperaba un abrazo con esa intensidad - dijo, separándose de mí, mientras con su gran mano revoloteaba mis cabellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dije con alegría contenida.

- He venido a traer tu trasto, ¿A caso no te acuerdas que te dejó tirada en mi casa hace unos dos días? - preguntó, pero al ver mi cara de culpa por haberme olvidado de mi coche, se burló -. He hecho bien de traértla, sino, se hubiese quedado allí.

- Gracias, Jacob - dije sonriéndole, y en ese momento apareció Alice, dando saltitos como siempre.

- Bella, ¿Por qué no se queda a comer tu amigo? - preguntó, mientras retiraba una silla de la mesa y se sentaba.

- ¿No tienes resaca? - sonrió triunfante.

- Sé como superarlas con facilidad.

- Oh - me giré para ver a mi amigo -. ¿Te quedas a comer? - él asintió, sin saber que iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

- Tardará un poco la comida, así que, ¿Por qué no vais a tu habitación, Bella, y pasáis el tiempo hablando y cosas así? - dijo Alice con inocencia, pero yo sabía que algo tramaba en su cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros, y emprendí mi camino a la habitación con Jacob detrás. Cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras, Edward bajaba por ellas, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada; y el recuerdo del beso se presentó en mi mente, y recordé la calidez de sus labios. ¡Oh, Dios! Lo que daría por volverlos a besar.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, nos sentamos en mi cama, y Jake dio un largo suspiro.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Cullen? - preguntó en un gruñido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunté confusa, no quería explicarle el beso de Edward, y segundo, no quería seguir hiriendo sus sentimientos mientras le contaba sobre mi sentimientos -. No ha pasado nada - quizá era pésima mintiendo, pero, en ese momento, Jake se lo creyó.

- Entiendo.

Estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas que no nos contamos el día en que fui a la Push, de visita. Hasta que alguien picó a la puerta, y sin permiso, entró la pequeña duendecilla con una sonrisita en su cara.

- La comida ya esta lista.

- De acuerdo - dije. Nos levantábamos, y veíamos a Alice dando saltitos mientras bajaba las escaleras. Jake bajó delante de mí, y cuando, yo, llegué a bajo, mi vista quedó enganchada a la mirada que Edward me dirigía. Por obra del destino y de Alice, me tocó enfrente suyo. Sus orbes no se separaron de los míos, hasta que sirvieron la comida, y no me volvió a mirar.

Y una única pregunta rondaba mi mente,

¿Qué le pasaba a Edward Cullen?

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como a mí escribirlo. Perdón por tardar tanto, pero ya está, los exámenes acabaron xD._

_Agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron review y se entretenieron a leer mi fic :)_

_Sin mucho más que agregar, les dejo!_

_Cuidenseee :)  
_

**_Marinilla14_**


	10. Pasado

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Triste pasado**

Las constantes miradas de Edward durante la comida, cada vez incrementaba mi nerviosismo, y mi torpeza se veía a relucir cada vez que hacía ademán de coger alguna cosa o contestar alguna pregunta. Y el hecho de que Jacob pusiera suma atención en mí, me entorpecía aún más.

- Y bueno, Jacob – comenzó la voz estratégica de Alice, entrecerrando mínimamente sus ojos – ¿Cómo conociste a Bella?

- Bueno, sus padres son amigos del mío y supongo que a partir de ahí nos hicimos los _mejores_ amigos – dijo, mientras su mirada se dirigía automáticamente a Edward.

Sus miradas estaban entrecruzadas, con los ceños fruncidos, y un profundo odio en los ojos de cada uno. Me mordí el labio con inquietud, buscando ayuda en cualquier Cullen, pero, al parecer, todos tenían cosas mejores que hacer.

- ¿Y… Qué tal os lo pasasteis ayer en la fiesta? – pregunté con lo único que se me vino a la mente. Captando, así, toda la atención.

- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó Alice – Hay que repetirlo – mi rostro se produjo en una mueca de horror y comencé a negar efusivamente con la cabeza – Vamos, Bella. No me digas que no te lo pasaste bien.

Enfrenté sus ojos por varios segundos, reeditando toda la noche anterior, la mayoría en blanco, constando que las únicas partes que me acordaba eran del todo embarazosas.

- No acordarme de nada, no significa pasármelo bien – contesté entre dientes, provocando una risa ahogada de Emmett.

- Deberías haberte visto ayer – soltó una pequeña carcajada – Ibas que no sabías ni quien eras…

- Tu, Em, no digas mucho que también bebiste más de la cuenta – salió la voz enfadada de Rose.

- Si, pero no tanto como Alice – la aludida levantó la cabeza de su plato, y sonrió orgullosamente, mientras su dedo señalaba a Jasper.

- Tengo suerte de tener un novio que me proteja la noche en la que me emborracho – Jasper hizo un amago de sonrisa; al parecer, no le gustó mucho tener que ir protegiéndola a cada rato – Pero, tu Bella, no te puedes quejar, Edward te cuidó toda la noche.

Oh, mierda. Sabía que llegarían a mí, esto de ir echando el muerto a otro para salvarse, al final me tocaría a mí. Sentí mis mejillas arder, ganándome todas las miradas de la mesa, mientras me hundía en mi asiento.

- Eh… Si, supongo – balbuceé estúpidamente. Levanté la vista y se chocó por milésimas de segundos con la verde de Edward.

- Mera cortesía – pronunció el chico de cabellos cobrizos y mi corazón se encogió, estaba con eso intentando decir que, ¿Si hubiese acabado en la cama de cualquiera no hubiera tenido importancia para él?

Sabía perfectamente que yo no le gustaba, pero, después de pedir mi ayuda, algo de aprecio me debería tener, ¿No? Me levanté de mi silla, excusándome para ir a buscar más agua a la cocina, y al parecer, ninguno se sorprendió al ver mi acción. Jake se invitó a acompañarme, pero me negué rotundamente, él sabía que algo me ocurría. Una vez llegué a la cocina, solté un triste suspiro, y me aventuré a llenar la vacía garrafa de agua.

- Bella – di un pequeño salto al oír su aterciopelada voz, a menos de un metro de distancia. No me giré para verle la cara, ya había dejado bastante claro que poco le importaba – Bella, por favor, date la vuelta – apreté la garrafa entre mis manos, y lentamente, me fui dando la vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté manteniendo mi rostro indiferente, pero fallé.

- Lo que he dicho hace… - sonreí irónicamente, y negué con la cabeza, mientras mis ojos rodaban.

- No pasa nada, Edward. Lo has dejado todo muy claro – comenté en un intento de que mi voz no flaqueara en ningún momento.

- No, no lo he dejado claro, verás…

- Edward, para. No quiero escucharlo – bajé mi mirada, clavándola en el suelo.

- ¿Y qué querías que dijera? – preguntó, claramente, molesto – Ese amigo tuyo me saca de mis casillas, siempre mirándote como si fueras de su propiedad – sus manos se transformaron en puños, y su entrecejo se frunció visiblemente.

- ¿Y eso te debería importar? – pregunté atónita.

- No – dijo en voz baja, clara y dura – Pero no puedo evitarlo – mi vista se alzó sorprendida, para ver el sereno y sincero rostro de Edward.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? – pregunté casi sin voz. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, y, en ese momento, apareció Jacob y pude ver su furia plasmarse en el rostro.

- Bella, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – envió una mirada envenenada a Edward, y se acercó a mí.

- P-Por nada – contesté sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes que me tenían atrapada, sin embargo, tristemente, él se dio la vuelta y se marchó con ese andar grácil que poseía y me volvía loca.

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Jake inundó la cocina, y fijé mi vista en él, sintiéndome terriblemente mal, había estado mirando fijamente a Edward, sin reparar en la atención que mi mejor amiga me brindaba – Olvídate de él.

Mis labios se encontraban entre abiertos, y mis ojos abiertos de pura sorpresa. ¿Olvidarme de él? Como si fuera tan fácil, olvidarte de alguien a quien has dado tu primer beso, estás colada por él, y, hace un momento, te ha dicho una frase que te ha dejado completamente descolocada y con el corazón en un puño.

- ¿Qué dices, Jake? – pregunté en un intento de desatenderme del tema.

- Él no te merece, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? – sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros, mientras sus ojos se encontraban escaneando mi rostro.

- Jake… - intenté decir, pero su cabeza comenzó a negar de un lado a otro.

- Te hará daño, Bella yo… - mi estómago se contrajo, y quise no escuchar las palabras que vendrían a continuación – Yo te quiero, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

- Jacob yo también te quiero, pero, no más que un amigo – su semblante se volvió triste, y dejó caer, lentamente, las manos de mis hombros.

- Será mejor que me vaya – mi boca se abrió para contradecirle – Ya nos veremos, Bells – besó mi mejilla, y se marchó de la cocina.

Aunque quisiese, parecía que me hubiesen crecido raíces bajo mis pies, y no pudiera moverme por mucho que me ordenara, que echara a correr y arreglara eso con Jacob, sin embargo, no me movía. Mis pequeñas manos seguían cogiendo aquella jarra llena de agua, y mis piernas soportaban todo mi peso. No sé cuanto pasó desde que mi amigo se fue, ni si quiera cuando Alice entró y se sorprendió bastante al verme allí.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces ahí parada? – preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Se ha enfadado conmigo, verdad? – por su expresión supe que sabía de quien hablaba, y negó con la cabeza.

- Me ha dicho que te diga que espera tu llamada por si hay novedades – me sorprendió aquella frase, sin embargo, no me extrañó, Jake y yo no podíamos estar enfadados más de dos días seguidos. Era inevitable.

Suspiré. Dejando, por fin, la jarra en la encimera, y volví mi vista a Alice.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado de comer? – pregunté apenada.

- Si, tienen cosas mejores que hacer – miró el reloj colgado de la gran pared de la cocina, y ahogó un pequeño grito – ¡Tengo que irme ya! Es que Jasper ha cogido entradas para el cine y… - me guiñó un ojo, y sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro. Dio una vuelta a si misma, y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, sin embargo, antes de cruzarla, giró su cabeza para mirarme y me sonrió – Estáis completamente solos en casa – y después desapareció.

Mi sonrojo aumentó, sabiendo el significado de las palabras que la diabólica Alice había dicho, los únicos que estábamos en casa, en ese momento, éramos Edward y yo. Miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago ante tal pensamiento, y las piernas comenzaron a flaquearme, respiré varias veces seguidas, y salí de la cocina con un paso no muy firme.

Estiré mi cuello para mirar si Edward se encontraba en el comedor, pero no. No se oía ningún ruido de allí. Subí las escaleras lentamente, e investigué desde éstas el piso de arriba. Al parecer él estaba en su habitación. Suspiré. No se que pensaba Alice que hiciera con Edward, pero seguro, no era nada apto para menores.

- Ni que yo le gustara – murmuré, comenzando, de nuevo, a subir las escaleras.

Arrastré los pies hasta mi habitación, pero me quedé quieta, con la mano sobre el picaporte de ésta, mirando su madera blanca. Giré sobre mis talones, encaminándome al cuarto de Edward, alcé la mano para picar, pero de nuevo, me detuve. Negué con la cabeza, y volví a girar sobre mi misma volviendo a caminar hacía mi cuarto, pero a medio camino, negué de nuevo, y volví a la puerta de Edward.

Realmente no sabía lo que me había conducido a quedar parada delante de su puerta, y más aún sin picar ni entrar. Suspiré, y alcé la vista decidida. Posicioné mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta, y la abrí con cuidado. Contuve la respiración al verlo echado en la cama, durmiendo, con los cascos del ipod puestos, sus labios entre abiertos, su cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, y su ropa arrugada y mal colocada. Me acerqué sigilosamente a su cama, arrodillándome en el suelo, para quedar más cerca de su rostro.

Mi temblorosa mano se dirigió a su mejilla, y la acaricié con cuidado, su tacto era suave y perfecto. Dirigí mi dedo a sus labios entre abiertos y los delineé lentamente, causando un extraño y placentero cosquilleo en el dedo que estaba en contacto con sus labios. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, mientras dejaba caer mi mano sobre mi regazo. Los ojos de Edward seguían cerrados, y su respiración era acompasada.

Mi vista, inconcientemente, se dirigió a un álbum de fotos, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, boca a bajo, ocultando las fotos que contenía. Estiré mi brazo, y lo abrí, una vez que estuvo seguro en mis piernas.

Sonreí tontamente, al ver que eran de Edward y su familia, en el proceso de infancia, y según iban creciendo. Cuando se acabaron las fotos donde salían solamente ellos, habían dos fotos en las que se podía ver un chico de no más de quince años, que por, su desordenado cabello y ese único color pude apreciar que era Edward, con una chica rubia de cabello rojizo, estaban abrazados y él la miraba con amor.

Y me sentí estúpida.

¿Qué diablos hacía mirando ese álbum de fotos, sin permiso?

Quise dejar el pequeño álbum donde lo encontré, en cambio, mi cuerpo tenía otros planes, mi mano se condujo hasta la foto y pasé los dedos por las figuras aparentemente felices que se encontraban en la foto. La chica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando fijamente a la cámara, mientras una mano se hundía en el cabello de él.

- Es Tanya – me sobresalté y mi vista se alzó nerviosa, buscando la del propietario de aquella aterciopelada voz, sin embargo el miraba con nostalgia la chica feliz de la foto.

- Yo… - mi corazón comenzó a latir dentro de mi pecho, analizando la bronca que recibiría por haber entrado a su cuarto y haber cogido ese cuaderno de fotos, sin permiso – Es muy guapa – las palabras me salieron en un susurro tembloroso, con el estómago contraído, mirando los hermosos ojos de Edward, aunque éstos no me devolvieran la mirada.

- Si, es hermosa – la envidia surcó en el interior de mi cuerpo, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no se sentiría halagada con un cumplido de Edward? – Mi familia siempre iba a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, era muy divertido, hacíamos de todo – sonrió perdido en los recuerdos del pasado – Alice siempre se enfadaba a causa de que Irina estuviera demasiado tiempo con Jasper, mientras él solamente quería huir, siempre eran vacaciones completas, no lo niego… - la sonrisa que surcaba en su rostro, desapareció para dar lugar a un sentimiento doloroso, mientras su ceño se fruncía al mismo tiempo que sus labios.

Estaba realmente atónita, no sabía por qué ni cómo me estaba contando eso, lo único que me esperaba era un gran enfado por haber mirado fotos en su cuarto sin permiso, mientras él dormía. Sin embargo, su rostro con una mueca de dolor, produjo que la curiosidad picara en mi interior, y mi lengua se paseara por mis secos labios, con la intención de preguntarle el por qué.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunté e inconcientemente mi mano se situó sobre la suya, y algo en mi interior se alegró al notar que no la había apartado, ni si quiera molestado.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras giraba su mano y cogía la mano, atrapándola entre sus largos y perfectos dedos. Mi necio corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mis mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo, y mis nervios afloraron por todo mi cuerpo. Podría jurar que en ese momento no me podría levantar ni aunque quisiese.

Sentí un pequeño apretón en mi mano, mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos, sin embargo él no me miraba, seguía perdido en recuerdos pasados.

- Ella me gustaba, me gustaba mucho – cerró los ojos, y el aire, de repente, comenzó a faltarme – Y yo a ella. Éramos algo así como novios, prometimos casarnos, tener hijos y llevar una vida normal, en fin, la típica relación de marido y mujer. Con Tanya di mi primer beso, dije mi primer te quiero, sentí esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago, y saboreé el poder de la traición por primera y única vez… – una triste e irónica sonrisa surcó en sus labios – Se enamoró – sentí una horrible pena dentro de mí, no obstante en un lugar de mí se alegraba de que ella no sintiera nada por él. Lo sé, soy una mala persona.

- ¿Y… qué pasó? – mi voz sonó demasiado floja e insegura. Abrió sus ojos, y soltó mi mano, sintiendo un vacío en mí.

- No nos hemos vuelto a ver – dejó reposar su cabeza en la almohada, y miró el techo directamente – Su familia se mudó, y la mía no ha hecho mucho esfuerzo por volver a encontrarse con ellos, tienen contacto, pero no mucho. Lo justo.

Miraba su rostro con curiosidad y dolor, aún parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, en un triste pasado no muy lejano, y el dolor que le producía toda aquella historia se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes.

Aún tenía la incógnita de por qué Edward me había contado todo eso, sin embargo eso parecía algo demasiado pequeño como para tomarle importancia. Y en ese momento, sentía la estúpida necesidad de consolarlo, de hacerle saber que me tenía a mí, que yo nunca le fallaría.

Y haciendo fuerza de la poca cordura que me quedaba, me levanté con mis flojas piernas, e hizo algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré. Mis dos brazos aprisionaron su cintura, apretándola con fuerza, mientras mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho.

Esperé que me rechazara y me mandara fuerza de su habitación, sin embargo, sus fuertes brazos correspondieron ese improvisado abrazo, y me estrecharon fuertemente. Su cabeza se apoyó en la mía, y su respiración golpeaba mi pelo y parte de mi rostro, y sentí el cielo en contacto con mis dedos. Y, poco a poco, dejándome llevar por esa fantástica situación, y el exquisito olor de su perfume, me dormí, sin dejar de sentir esa presión de sus brazos contra mi cuerpo. Eso era el paraíso.

Aún no entendía muy bien, era como esa tal Tanya, había elegido a otro, teniendo a Edward. Si hubiese estado en su misma situación no lo estaría pensando dos veces el estar con él o no. La simple idea de que él fuerza rechazado me era algo ilógico, algo sumamente incoherente.

Simplemente, no lo entendía.

Abrí los ojos con aturdimiento y lentitud, moví la cabeza buscando algo en la oscuridad del cuarto, y lo encontré. Dos hermosos orbes me miraban con curiosidad, y me sentí repentinamente cohibida, le sonreí con timidez, y él sacó a relucir sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Respiré, recibiendo su olor e intenté grabarlo en mi mente, pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, tendría la oportunidad de estar así con Edward, y no podría volver a inspirar su perfume que tanto le caracterizaba.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y aunque estuvieramos en la más llena oscuridad, supe que algo le atormentaba. Me incorporé un poco sin dejar que mis brazos se separasen de su escultural cuerpo, e intentando que él no me dejase libre de su brazos.

- ¿Que sucede? – mi voz ronca me sorprendió, sin embargo él pareció no notarlo.

- Me gustaría aclarar una cosa – el miedo se instaló en mi estómago, y contuve la respiración durante breves segundos.

- ¿E-El qué? – pregunté estremadamente nerviosa, ¿Y si se arrepentía de haberme contado sobre su pasado? ¿Y si me decía que no volviera a entrar a su cuarto sin permiso? Miles de preguntas se acoplaron en mi mente. Edward respiraba con tranquilidad, mientras mi nervios aumentaban por momento.

- Lo que dije antes en la comida, quiero que sepas que nunca lo hice por mera cortesía – sus brazos se apretaron más contra mi cuerpo, y suspiró antes de seguir – No podía pensar que alguien tuviera sus sucias manos en tí, por eso te vigilé cuando vi que bailabas con una extraño y tenías un vaso que parecía contener alcohol en tu mano... Aunque no lo demostrase, en el fondo de mí, sabía, que me estaba comportando como un novio celoso – sonrió secamente – Y una pregunta me atormentó toda la noche, ¿Por qué debería tener esa actitud, cuando solo somos... _amigos_?

No le contesté al momento, apoyé de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho, y suspiré. Estuve algunos minutos en silencio, mientras mis ojos se fijaban en algún punto de la oscuridad.

- Me alegro de que te comportaras así, de verdad – susurré con una sonrisa surcando en mis labios.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que no es muy largo, pero no sé, no me convenció mucho, la verdad -.-_

_Hubiese actualizado antes pero la página estuvo unos días paradas, y aún no tenía acabado el capítulo :S_

_Bueno, me voy ya que me tengo que leer un libro para el instituto -.-_

_Como siempre, agradezco vuestros reviews y alertas :)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Cuidenseee :)_

**_Marinilla14_**


	11. Trato

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

_Resumen:  
_

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

**

* * *

**

**Trato**

Aún estando enfrascada en la lectura que aquel libro me proporcionaba, sentía la mirada estudiosa de Alice, sobre mí. Al principio, intenté ignorarla, sin embargo no pensé que pudiese estar en la misma postura por más de media hora. Levanté más mi libro, ocultándome los ojos, y la presión en que su mirada me sometía. Carraspeó con suavidad, y, lentamente, bajé el libro. Su expresión de ansias me invitaba ha hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunté, al fin, aunque, en realidad, ya le había contado todo. No obstante, algo seguía rondando en su pequeña cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no os besasteis? – puse los ojos en blanco, y me levanté de la cama, dejando el libro sobre ésta.

- Alice, ¿Por qué no te entra en la cabeza? Edward y yo no somos nada – enfaticé la última palabra, pero su expresión me dio a entender que poco le importaba lo que yo pudiese decir.

Bufé frustrada.

- Piensa lo que quieras – abrí la puerta de mi habitación, cerrándola tras de mí. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, viendo como Rosalie estaba muy acaramelada con Emmett en el sofá.

Sonreí no sin cierta envidia, y me adentré en la cocina, donde se hallaba Jasper escuchando la pequeña televisión, mientras encima de la mesa trabajaba dibujando alguna cosa en su bloc, que, seguramente deberían ser deberes, o eso suponía

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté retirando una silla, para sentarme.

- Oh, nada. Es solo que pronto es el cumpleaños de Alice y quería hacerle un dibujo, sin embargo, nada me inspira – su voz sonaba frustrada, mientras veía como había varias hojas arrugadas sobre la superficie.

Cogí un papel arrugado, y lo abrí con algo de cuidado. Me quedé embalsada al ver la belleza que se encontraba en aquel papel, Alice, con un matiz peculiar que le hacía verse querida por la persona que la había dibujado. Sin embargo, fruncí el ceño al no entender por qué lo había descartado.

- ¿Por qué has arrugado este? – pregunté enseñándole el dibujo – Esta perfecto.

Gruñó por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Suspiré, giré el dibujo para mirarlo de nuevo, y lo estudié con atención, ¿Qué era lo que fallaba? Personalmente lo veía perfecto. Fijé mi vista en Jasper, quien miraba la hoja en blanco, moviendo el lápiz por encima de ésta, pero sin dibujar.

- Yo creo que no importa si tú no lo ves perfecto, seguro que a Alice le encantara, sobretodo si viene de ti – comenté, sin embargo él no me miró y siguió estudiando la hoja.

Apoyé mis brazos en la mesa, y reposé mi cabeza en ella.

- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Alice? – pregunté de golpe, al haberme pasado ese pequeño detalle por alto.

- Este sábado – contestó frustrado y molesto.

Fruncí los labios, estábamos a jueves, eso significaba que debería comprarle algo, sin embargo, ¿Qué excusa ponerle para que ella se negara rotundamente a acompañarme? Miré la hora, y deseché la idea de ir hoy a por su regalo, debería de ser mañana, pero, ¿Cómo librarme de ella? Jasper parecía demasiado consumido en su dibujo como para distraerla lo suficiente, sin que se diera cuenta de mi pequeña fuga. Por otra parte, tendría que pedir ayuda a alguno de sus hermanos, aunque Alice y yo fuéramos amigas, y sabía que lo que más le apasionaba era la ropa, debería saber una segunda opinión.

- Jasper te saldrán canas como sigas enfurruñado en lo mismo – el matiz de burla que contenía su voz, provocó un pequeño gruñido por parte del aludido – Cómprale cualquier trapo de ropa, con eso será feliz.

Levanté mi cabeza de entre mis brazos, dándome cuenta de que mi única posibilidad estaba en él.

- Edward que tu carezcas de romanticismo, no significa que a mí me pase lo mismo – arrastró su silla, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, recogió todo su material y abandonó la cocina murmurando blasfemias por lo bajo.

- Cada cumpleaños le pasa lo mismo, morirá joven – pronunció con fingida pena. Me giré para ver como miraba la puerta con sus labios mínimamente fruncidos.

- Esto… Edward – su cabeza se giró a mi dirección, y mi engañado corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de mi pecho - ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

- ¡Con esto estarás perfecta! – me lanzó una camiseta que, a mi parecer no cubría nada. Y sonrió al ver mi expresión.

- ¿Piensas de verdad que me voy a poner eso? – pregunté, cogiendo el intento de camiseta con una mano y zarandeándolo a mi lado con una mueca.

- ¡Claro! Tienes una cita con mi hermano, ¿Qué mejor que ir provocando? – dijo, dando pequeños saltos hacía mí.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no es una cita? – suspiré aburrida – Solo le he dicho que me acompañe a mi casa porque se me quedaron olvidados unos libros – por supuesto, no era una buena mentirosa, pero, había ensañado con Edward y delante del espejo aquella pequeña mentira, que hasta a mí me sonaba a verdad.

- Pero él luego te ha invitado al cine, ¿Querrás ir presentable? – eso formaba parte de la mentira. En esos momentos, me planteaba la decisión de contarle que iba a comprarle su estúpido regalo, y no a ninguna parte con su hermano.

- De acuerdo, Alice. Me pondré este trozo de tela – sonrió, mientras tarareaba una canción por lo bajo, ¿Se acordaría que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños?

Cuando me hube puesto la camiseta blanca, que a duras penas me tapaba la barriga, con unos jeans que llegaban justo por la rodilla, y algo apretados. Según mi amiga iba tan veraniega, ya que, por unos pocos días de sol en Forks, debía disfrutarlo. Alice correteaba por la habitación, nerviosa, ya que en cualquier momento Edward picaría a la puerta. En un momento de distracción de mi pequeña amiga, cogí el monedero introduciéndolo en el bolso que ella me había prestado.

El momento en que la puerta se abrió, prácticamente, Alice me echó de la habitación, cerrándome ésta en la cara. Fruncí el ceño, mirando la madera cerrada delante de mí.

- Será mejor que vayamos si quieres conseguir un regalo apropiado para mi hermana – susurró a milímetros de mi oreja, sintiendo como su dulce aliento chocaba contra ella, y mi piernas flaqueaban. Asentí deliberadamente, y le seguí hasta su coche.

- ¿Tienes algo pensado para comprarle? – preguntó una vez entramos al centro comercial. Habíamos llegado en poco tiempo gracias a la adicción de conducir rápido.

- No soy muy dada para esto de los regalos – me mordí el labios, nerviosa – Pensé que podrías ayudarme – un notable sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, aunque mi mirada se encontrara fija en el suelo.

- A Alice le gustara sea lo que sea, no se fija mucho en el detalle – miré a Edward, y su sonrisa me deslumbró, aquellas palabras, aunque un poco cambiadas, se las había dicho a Jasper el día anterior, mientras miraba frustrado la hoja en blanco.

- ¿Y tu que le vas a regalar? – Edward simplemente sonrió, y reanudó el camino, y yo, segundos después, le seguí a trompicones.

Me coloqué a su lado con el ceño fruncido, pero él, solo seguía con una mini sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me dio a entender de que no tenía intención de decir el regalo que le iba ha hacer a su hermana.

Estuvimos caminando vagamente, por todo el centro comercial, sin ni si quiera tener una pizca de que comprarle. Edward no aportaba muchas ideas, la única y mejor que podía reconsiderar en un momento de desesperación era algo de ropa, pero, eso sería su rutina, tenía que ser algo que no se esperaba.

Me senté exhaustada en el banco del centro comercial, y dejé caer la cabeza hacía atrás, ¿Qué podía comprarle a Alice? Suspiré frustrada.

- Ahora comprendo a Jasper – murmuré por lo bajo, y pensar que comprar una cosa sin importancia podía ser fácil.

- Pensáis mucho en el regalo y poco en la intención – la voz de Edward sonó más cerca de lo esperado. Alcé un poco la cabeza, con una de mis delgadas cejas levantadas. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Y el regalo perfecto cruzó por mi mente, tras comprender las palabras de mi amigo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dije incorporándome en el banco – ¡Ya sé que regalarle! Gracias, Edward – en un acto irreflexivo, le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla, que inundó de corrientes eléctricas, comenzando por los labios, todo mi cuerpo – ¡Espérame aquí! – dije con nervios, mientras iba a paso rápido a por mi regalo.

Después de salir de la tienda, con la bolsa del regalo en mi mano derecha, me dirigí al banco donde había dejado a Edward. Iba algo distraída hasta que escuché como una voz reconocida gritaba mi nombre.

- ¡Bella! – el desagrado cruzó por mi rostro, sin embargo intenté ocultarlo, sin mucho éxito.

- Mike… - dije con verdadero disgusto. Y pensar que a unos metros adelante estaba Edward esperándome, y yo aquí, hablando con Newton de la misma y repetida tontería que siempre decía.

- Bella, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? – preguntó con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

- Si, tengo mucho que hacer… - contesté con aburrimiento en mi voz, esperando, en vano, que él se diera cuenta.

- Oh – se rascó la parte de su cuello, y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – Verás… ¿Cuándo nos besaremos? – contuve aire en mis pulmones. Había olvidado completamente el pequeño pacto que habíamos hecho. Mis dientes capturaron mi labio inferior – No te quiero presionar, pero, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

_¿Y no lo podías haber olvidado?_, pensé con acritud.

- Esto… Mike…

- Ella no va a besarte – su aterciopelada sonó como un ángel para mí, ¿Cuántas veces debería salvarme de la misma situación?

- Bueno, es un trato que hicimos. No creo que te interese, Cullen – dijo con auténtico fastidio.

Edward frunció el ceño, y se adelantó a contradecir lo dicho por Mike, no obstante, me interpuse, parando lo que acabaría en algo más que tres simples gritos.

- Tiene razón, Edward. Fue un trato – tragué pesadamente, y bajé la mirada apenada.

- ¿Qué tal besarnos ahora? – fruncí los labios, y cerré los ojos tratando de poner las cosas en orden.

Sabía que algún día no muy lejano tendría que besarle, ¿Por qué no acabar con esta tormentosa situación cuanto antes? Sentí a Edward gruñir a mi lado, sin embargo asentí débilmente.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Newton, al tiempo que cogí mi rostro con ambas manos y atrapaba mis labios contra los suyos. Sentí unas enormes ganas de empujarle, de exigirle que hacía, pero sabía que no podía, era un trato, un estúpido e insignificante trato.

Un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me apartó bruscamente de los labios de Mike. Choqué contra un pecho bien formado, y levanté la vista temerosa. Edward tenía la mirada fija en el chico que estaba anonado, su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido, y su brazo apretaba el contorno de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces, Cullen? – preguntó Mike, después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado – Aún no había terminado.

- Tu no, pero ella si – sus palabras salían con rabia en cada una de sus letras – No la vuelvas a besar.

Comenzamos a caminar, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Mike. Su brazo me soltó cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, me subí en su coche con cierto temor, si, tenía miedo. Edward no me habló ni me dirigió la palabra en el trayecto del centro comercial a su casa. Pude ver de reojo, como su mirada no se apartaba de la carretera, y sus manos se apretaban fuertemente al contorno del volante.

Aparcó en una posición improvisada el coche, sin embargo no apagó el coche. El motor era el único que se atrevía a romper el silencio.

- Baja del coche - ordenó

- ¿Y-Y tu? – pregunté, queriendo no saber la respuesta.

- He dicho que bajes del coche – respondió arrastrando las palabras conforme salían.

- ¿T-Tu no vas a bajar? – pregunté dando a relucir mi carácter de cabezona.

- Quiero estar solo, y no tener que ver como sucias bocas te besan – seguía sin mirarme, y sus manos se apretaban al volante a cada palabra que decía.

Quise moverme, y bajar del coche, pero mi cuerpo parecía no reaccionar. Mis manos se aferraban a la bolsa del regalo de Alice, mientras que mis ojos se resignaban a apartarse de su rostro contraído.

- P-Pero…

- ¡Joder, Bella! ¡Baja del maldito coche! – su mirada se clavó en mí, una mezcla de sentimientos se veía a través de sus ojos verdes.

Mi mano abrió la puerta del coche desesperadamente, mientras sentía como el miedo invadía mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué tendría que tenerle miedo a él? Solo era Edward, enfadado, pero seguía siendo él. Me tropecé varias veces antes de llegar a la puerta principal de la casa. Cuando entré subí a trompicones las escaleras, escondí el regalo en mi armario, y solté mi bolso sobre el escritorio. Me senté en mi cama, lentamente, atónita, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar.

¿Había estropeado lo que podría ser el inicio de una amistad con él?

Seguramente si.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió con cuidado. No le presté atención, no tenía fuerzas de mirar a Alice a la cara y decirle que había, técnicamente, jodido la amistad que estaba por surgir con él. La puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo, y el suave carraspeó desde la misma, provocó que mi cabeza girara instantáneamente hacía ella. Viendo a la persona que menos me esperaba.

- Edward… - murmuré levantándome, por inercia.

- Bella – su notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su rabia y enfado.

Me acerqué, lentamente, a él. Quedando a unos dos metros de distancia, mientras él, solamente, miraba el suelo, apoyado en la puerta.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – la sorpresa inundó mi cuerpo, ¿El qué me había gustado? Él al notar mi confusión, se aclaró – Quiero decir, ¿El beso?

Quise abofetearle por decir tal barbaridad, sin embargo mi cuerpo iba separado a mi mente, y negué con la cabeza.

- No sé como se te ocurres esas cosas… - murmuré, esta vez, queriéndome pegar, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

- Bella – levanté mi mirada, para encontrarme con la de él – Quizá no me vuelvas ha hablar, pero… Haré que desaparezca ese horrible gusto que deben tener tus labios…

Quise preguntarle a que se debía esa frase, en cambio él fue más rápido, posó sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio, fue lento y calmado, por si quería rechazarlo, y obviamente, no quería. Mis manos se hundieron en su desordenado pelo, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Sus manos se encontraban en mi cintura, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra el escritorio, no me di cuenta de que habíamos estado caminando.

Se separó lentamente de mí, y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

- ¿Crees que se habrán borrado todo rastro de Mike? – pregunté, con una sonrisa bailando en mi rostro. Él rió entre dientes.

- Debería comprobarlo, solo por si a caso – contestó con su maravillosa sonrisa, surcando en sus labios.

- Yo creo que también… - susurré, mirando sus carnosos y sabrosos labios.

Volvió a atrapar mis labios, pero, esta vez, con más pasión y descontrol. Pasaría toda mi vida, enganchada a sus labios. Cuando nos volvimos a separar mi respiración era más irregular que antes, y a él, eso, parecía divertirle.

- Creo que debería besar más a Mike – su ceño se frunció – Si sé que voy a recibir esto por quitar todo _rastro_ de sus labios, lo haría.

- No hace falta que beses a nadie para besarme… - su mano se instaló en mi mejilla, acariciándola cuidadosamente – Cuando puedes hacerlo sin _sacrificios_ vanos.

Sonreí feliz. Y sus labios se volvieron a acomodar sobre los míos.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Al fin estos dos se han dicho más o menos lo que sienten xD. Solo hay que esperar haber que pasa en el próximo capítulo. No tenía subir este capítulo hasta el viernes, pero, por un problema el examen que tenía mañana no lo haré y he tenido tiempo de esciribir este capítulo, en vez de acabar deberes y dosieres xD  
_

_Agradezco, como siempre, los comentarios y alertas y todo eso :)_

_Sin mucho que decir, ya que estoy algo estresada, me despido xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el póximo cap!_

_Cuidenseee! :)_

**_Marinilla14_**


	12. Cumpleaños

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**El cumpleaños de Alice**

- ¿Y Alice? – pregunté, al momento en que me adentré a la cocina, viendo como Rose comía de sus cereales.

- ¿No te ha comentado nada de lo que planea hacer por su cumpleaños? – preguntó conteniendo en su tono algo de malicia.

- Dime que otra fiesta no – supliqué, mientras me sentaba delante de ella.

- Tranquila, no es ninguna fiesta – me sentí aliviada tras escuchar sus palabras – Iremos a una conocida discoteca, que solo ella conoce el sitio, así que a las seis hay que estar preparadas.

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la mesa, y gemí, ¿Por qué Alice no pensaba un poco en mí, dándose cuenta de lo torpe que era en el baile?

- ¿Hay alguna manera de librarse? – pregunté con voz dolida.

- No – soltó una risa – a no ser que quieras conocer la furia de mi hermana – levanté mi cabeza y negué frenéticamente.

- Prefiero tenerla como aliada que como enemiga – dije con un tono sombrío y miedica.

Rose se levantó, dejando el cuenco de cereales en el fregadero, mientras abría el agua y lo comenzaba a fregar –algo totalmente raro en ella.

- A todo esto, ¿Dónde están Alice y los demás? – pregunté al escuchar el silencio de la casa.

- Mi hermana ha secuestrado a Emmett y Jasper, para ir a coger las entradas de la discoteca, según ella se agotan rápido. Edward tenía que ir a recoger el regalo de ella, y, por supuesto, yo me he quedado aquí con la excusa de tenerte que avisar cuando te levantes. Has tenido suerte de que Alice no te haya arrastrado con ellos – cuando acabó de fregar, se giró lentamente para mirarme.

- ¿Pasa algo, Rose?

- No te mentiré, aún no he comprado el regalo de Alice, y estaba esperando a que te levantases para avisarte y poderme ir, ¿No te importa quedarte sola, verdad? – preguntó, mientras salía de la cocina, y yo la seguía.

- No, tranquila. Supongo que no deben tardar mucho más – dije, a la vez que mi amiga rubia se colgaba el bolso, en su hombro.

- Esta bien. No tardaré mucho. Hasta luego – salió de la casa, para luego sentir el motor de su coche, salir a toda velocidad de allí. A esa familia le encantaba la velocidad.

Me dirigí al comedor, y me dejé caer sobre el sofá, a la vez que encendía la televisión, mirando sin ver las imágenes que reproducía. El calor de mis mejillas, era insoportable, el simple echo de recordar los besos de Edward, producían un notorio sonrojo. Coloqué mis frías manos en mis calientes mejillas, en un intento de bajar la temperatura. Me eché en el sofá, ignorando los recuerdos de la tarde de ayer, y me dispuse a ver la televisión, sin embargo, el sueño venció mis cansados párpados, y acabé yendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¡Bella, te tienes que vestir! – dejé escapar, inconscientemente, un gruñido, y me di la vuelta.

- Alice, calla, la despertarás – su voz de terciopelo causó que quisiera abrir los ojos, no obstante me sentía demasiado cansada.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés, Edward? – Alice tenía un matiz pícaro en su voz, y agradecí el estar en un estado adormilado y despierto, ya que el calor de mis mejillas, abrían hecho que la mentira de Edward fuera poco creíble.

- A mi no me gustaría que me despertasen, ¿A ti si? – casi pude imaginarme a Alice enseñarle la lengua, y como sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho.

- Pues si tan buena persona eres, despiértala – mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, al pensar que él me iba a despertar – Estaré en el cuarto, dile que la espero, y que no tarde – y pensar que era su cumpleaños, había tenido la estúpida idea de que me dejaría en paz con la ropa.

Oí los pasos ligeros y rápidos de Alice, alejarse del comedor, y subir las escaleras. Y luego como el borde del sofá se hundía a causa de algún peso puesto en él, y cuando habló, su cálido aliento chocó contra mi rostro.

- Bella – mi corazón siguió bombeando hasta el punto de hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar las palabras de Edward – Tienes que despertarte, la fiesta de Alice empieza en menos de tres horas, y mi hermana te quiere ver arriba – su mano se colocó en mi brazo, y abrí pesadamente mis párpados.

Me sonrojé. Su rostro se encontraba a menos de cinco centímetros del mío, y su mano apoyada en mi brazo, no ayudaba. Y, entonces, pasó, sus labios rozaron los míos ligeramente, me incorporé queriendo más. Edward sonrió ante mi repentina acción, y acomodó sus labios contra los míos, era un beso dulce, nuestras bocas se movían lenta y acompasadamente, Edward introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, mientras mis manos se dirigían a su cabello, masajeándolos y acariciándolos. Él, por el contrario, se fue inclinando sobre mí. El nerviosismo que sentía se comenzó ha hacer notorio, cuando no sabía como actuar. Se separó lentamente de mis labios, chocando mi mirada contra la suya, una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, y acarició lentamente mi sonrojada mejilla.

- A-Alice me espera a-arriba – tartamudeé de manera estúpida. Él soltó una risa musical, y me ayudó a levantarme.

- No puedo esperar para ver lo hermosa que estarás – susurró contra mi oído, y mi corazón latió de manera improvisada y descontrolada. Sentí mis rostro arder, y me fui con la mirada gacha, sin atreverme a mirarle, y lo último que sentí antes de ser arrestada por una Alice completamente eufórica, fue su risa.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Me senté cansinamente en mi cama, mientras Alice buscaba desesperada ropa para ponerse. Miré furtivamente el armario, sin saber si a mi amiga le gustaría mi regalo, era una cosa sin importancia, un pequeño detalle, sin embargo, se vería feo no darle nada el día de su cumpleaños. Con pasos temblorosos me acerqué al armario, y saqué la bolsa con su regalo en su interior.

Carraspeé suavemente, al tiempo que Alice acababa de subir la cremallera de aquel ceñido vestido, que le dejaban expuestas sus delgadas piernas. Se giró y su rostro mostró sorpresa al ver el pequeño regalo extendido delante de ella.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dije con una sonrisa.

- Bella – cogió el paquetito entre sus manos – ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo lo has comprado? – preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Me estoy convirtiendo en una buena mentirosa – Ali soltó una pequeña risa, y despedazó el papel en pequeños trozos. Sacó un reluciente marco con una foto cuidadosamente protegida. Una foto donde salíamos ella y yo, me comencé a poner nerviosa cuando no contestaba, solo miraba la foto.

- No sabía que comprarte, y… es normal que no te guste… pero… - soltó un grito ahogado, y me abrazó.

- ¡Gracias! Me encanta de verdad – se separó de mi, y fue dando pequeños saltos hacia su escritorio, dejando reposar la foto – Ya dicen lo importante es la intención, pero… ¡Voy a decirle a Jazz lo que me has regalado! ¡Tú ves bajando! – gritó eufórica, antes de salir de la habitación.

Sonreí, y me alegré interiormente que el regalo le hubiese gustado. Miré mis altas botas, y me vi alejada demasiado del suelo. _No pasa nada, no me voy a caer_. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero que teníamos en la habitación, y suspiré. Aquellos negros zapatos hacían juego con la blusa del mismo color que se apegaba a mi cuerpo. Haciendo juego con los pantalones pitillos blancos que Alice me había obligado a enfundar, poniéndome así, las botas por encima de éstos.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, y allí, esperando en el recibidor, se encontraba Rosalie malhumorada, sin embargo se veía hermosa. Mi autoestima desapareció, y no volvió en todo lo que quedaba de día.

- ¡Bella! Estás hermosa – exclamó, quitando su expresión, con una alegación. Avergonzada, coloqué mi ondulado pelo tras mi oreja, y la volví a mirar.

- Tu luces mejor que yo – y era cierto, Rose llevaba una minifalda blanca hasta medio muslo, dejando ver sus contorneadas y perfectas piernas, acabando en unos zapatos de tacón de punta, con una blusa del mismo color, haciendo resaltar su hermosa figura.

- A mi Rose nadie la supera, pero hoy estás muy bien, Bella – el brazo de Emmett se enroscó en la cintura de mi amiga, y la besó.

Me giré avergonzada, quitando la mirada de esa lujuriosa pareja, mientras mis manos comenzaban a jugar. Unos cuantos pasos bajaban desde la escalera, llamándonos la atención, Alice bajaba colgada del brazo de Jasper, y Edward los seguía desde atrás con su ceño levemente fruncido.

Las miradas que Edward me mandaba, mientras Alice hablaba, solo provocaban que mi nerviosismo aumentara, y sintiera como en cualquier momento podría perder el equilibrio, y caerme. Había hecho caso omiso a lo que mi bajita amiga había dicho, sin embargo logré entender lo que dijo al final.

- …así que, Rose, Emmett, Jazz, y yo iremos en el Jeep, y Edward y Bella en su Volvo – Alice me guiñó el ojo, y mi sonrojo aumentó.

Emprendí mi camino al flamante Volvo de Edward, controlando mi nerviosismo, ignorando sus miradas, y concentrándome en poder caminar sin caer. Sería poner un pie en mala posición y tocar el suelo, aquellos tacones eran demasiado finos para alguien tan patosa como yo. Abrí la puerta del copiloto en cuanto el coche estuvo abierto. Edward aún no entraba, mientras seguía escuchando las indicaciones de Alice. No podía imaginarme a que tipo de discoteca iríamos, sin embargo, podría imaginármela atestada de gente bailando, borrachos, y pervertidos. No me gustaba ir a discotecas, más bien _nunca_ había ido a una, ¿Para qué? Sino me gustaban.

- Estás hermosa esta noche – un notorio sonrojo cubrió mi rostro, y lo oculté tras mi pelo.

- T-Tu t-también luces bien – mis manos estaban aferradas a mis rodillas, y por un momento, no me importó a la gran velocidad que íbamos, solo quería disminuir los latidos de mi corazón.

Cuando llegamos Alice nos esperaba emocionada en la puerta, bajé del coche algo aturdida, y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban. La discoteca, desde afuera, parecía una como todas las demás, desde mi perspectiva; llena de pervertidos.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – se podía ver claramente, que iba a disfrutar de esta noche.

Una vez les entregamos las entradas, nos dejaron pasar, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el interior de aquella discoteca, no había duda; habían invertido un montón de dinero en hacer tal edificio. Tenía una gran sala de baile, la cual ya estaba atestada de gente, habían mesas limpias y relucientes con cómodos sofás en vez de sillas, y una inmensa barra donde se encontraban los camareros, preparando y vendiendo cada cosa que les pedían, sin embargo, la estridente música estaba tan fuerte que apenas podía escuchar lo que Alice comentaba.

Nos sentamos en una de esas mesas relucientes, con aquellos cómodos sofás. Pedí una Coca cola, me había prohibido beber alcohol por el resto de mi existencia, después de lo que pasó en aquella fiesta, donde perdí todo el control, decidí que era mejor una vida sin ese vicio. Ali estaba inquieta en el sofá, poniéndonos a todos nerviosos.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – preguntó Rosalie con su perfecto ceño fruncido, mientras miraba a Alice con enfado contenido.

- ¡Quiero bailar! – exclamó, a la vez que cogía a su novio del brazo y lo arrastraba a la pista – ¡Vamos a bailar, Jazz!

La pareja se perdió entre la multitud de gente que había allí. Rosalie se acercó al oído de Emmett, y éste rió entre dientes, a la vez que asentía.

- Bueno, parejita, nosotros vamos a bailar – Emmett volvió a reírse entre dientes, cuando se percató de mi extremado sonrojo cuando dijo 'parejita', se dirigieron a la pista, y como Alice y Jasper, se perdieron entre la multitud.

Miré de reojo a Edward, sin embargo, éste estaba muy ocupado inspeccionando el lugar. Suspiré. A lo lejos, el camarero venía con una bandeja en su mano, controlando que las bebidas no cayesen, esta discoteca tenía hasta camareros. No lo podía negar, este edificio tenía muchos lujos.

- Aquí tienen las bebidas – dijo con voz amable, y expresión coqueta, mientras me miraba. Edward gruñó, y se acomodó a mi lado, mirando al camarero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias – dijo secamente, luchando en una batalla campal de miradas contra el camarero.

El chico frunció el ceño, sin embargo se dio la vuelta y se fue, con la bandeja bajo su brazo, y su espalda levemente encorvada. Edward aún tenía la mirada fija en el camarero que poco a poco se iba perdiendo tras la barra. Mi vista no se desviaba de su rostro impasible, y me sonrojé aún más cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a pocos centímetros su cuerpo del mío, al igual que su cara de la mía.

No sabía por qué se había comportado de esa manera, sin embargo una parte de mí se alegraba, de ser algo que le importaba, y no una chica más, como el solía hacer antes. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y no me sentí avergonzara de que me encontrara mirándole, su mano se alzó acariciando mi mejilla, y luego se hundió en mi pelo, atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo hasta que nuestros labios se unieron. Se movían lentamente, sin prisas, sin importarnos en lo más mínimo aquella música estridente sonando por todo el recinto. Mi mano se alzó, y cogió al cuello de su camisa, débilmente, mientras la otra estaba apoyada en el asiento, aguantando todo mi peso.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos, y siguieron un recorrido por todo mi cuello. Me estremecí al sentir como depositaba pequeños besos, sonrió al notar como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, y volvió aprisionar sus labios contra los míos. Esta vez el beso fue pasional y descontrolado, su brazo se enrolló en mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, acortando todas las distancias que había entre nosotros, su mano hacía pequeños círculos en la piel que mi blusa dejaba expuesta.

- Vámonos Rose, quizá molestemos – nos separamos de golpe, y Edward desenrolló su brazo de mi cintura, poniendo toda la distancia que antes nos separaba.

Esta de más decir que mi rostro en ese momento estaba enfurecidamente rojo.

- Emmett, ya los has tenido que interrumpir – Rose se sentí a mi lado, mientras daba un gran sorbo a su bebida.

- No te preocupes, Bella – sonrió – Solo hemos venido a por algo de bebida.

- ¿Y Alice y Jasper? – pregunté, ignorando las carcajadas de Emmett, y burlas dirigidas a mi rojo rostro, y a la mueca de enfado que Edward tenía.

- Disfrutando del cumpleaños de ella – sonrió y se acercó a mi oreja – ¿Por qué no vais a bailar? Estaréis _más_ pegados que aquí en el sofá.

Mi rostro, que estaba volviendo a su color natural, tuvo, de nuevo, ese tinte rojo en las mejillas.

- P-Pero… - miré a los chicos, que discutían por una burla de Emmett, y me volví a Rosalie – Y-Yo no sé bailar… Puede que me caiga haré el ridículo delante de él… – pero para ese instante Rose ya no me escuchaba y entablaba conversación con ellos, dejándome en un segundo plano.

- Edward – el aludido giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido – Bella quieres bailar, ¿Por qué no la acompañas? – mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta, mirando como Edward se creía la mentira que mi amiga le había dicho.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar, Bella? – estaba a punto de negarme, pero Rose contestó por mi.

- Claro, no ves su sonrojo en las mejillas – Edward se levantó, y me tendió la mano. Antes de aceptar su pálida mano, mandé una mirada Rosalie de esta-me-la-pagas, ella rió ante mi comportamiento.

Edward me condujo hasta la pista, donde cada persona bailaba a su compás. No sabía realmente qué hacer, sin embargo hubo un momento en que perdí de vista a Edward, y en un intento vano, lo busqué por encima de todas aquellas cabezas.

- ¿Bailas, preciosa? – preguntó un joven que debería tener un o dos años más que yo. Con un poco de cortesía, me negué.

- No, gracias. Ya tengo con quien bailar – no era mentira, solo debía encontrarla por esa multitud de personas.

Bufé, y comencé a moverme entre le gente, procurando no caerme en un espacio tan disminuido y con cuerpos moviéndose continuamente. Y fue, cuando alcé la cabeza, que vi a una pelirroja de bote, restregando sus atributos, casi literalmente, por la cara. La chica se movía sensualmente, rozando a propósito sus caderas, por otra parte, Edward intentaba alejarse de esa pelirroja, sin embargo, ésta no entendía las indirectas.

_Quita tu sucio cuerpo de él_, pensé con acritud, mientras mis manos se transformaban en puño, clavándome las uñas, y mi ceño se fruncía con verdadera molestia.

- Oh, vamos, ¿Vas a dejar que esa pelirroja de bote te lo quite? – la voz divertida de Rose sonó a mis espaldas – Ves ahí y demuestra de _quien_ es él.

Mis puños se apretaron más. Y fue cuando escuché la risa escandalosa y burlesca de Emmett tras mi espalda, y me enfurecí más. Esa tipa estaba tocando algo que no le pertenecía, no podía decir que era mío, pero yo podía besarle –él me lo había asegurado–, y ella no. Me acerqué a ellos con paso firme, sin importarme que mis botas tenían un fino y débil tacón, que amenazaba con hacer una visita al suelo. Me paré a un metro de distancia de ellos, cogí una bocanada de aire, y seguí hacía Edward.

Me coloqué delante de él, ignorando la mirada incrédula y molesta que recibía por parte de esa pelirroja. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, y acomodé mis labios contra los suyos, moví los míos con suavidad hasta que, a los pocos segundos, me correspondió el gesto. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cadera, y apretó mi cuerpo al suyo. Mis manos masajeaban su desordenado cabello, mientras profundizábamos el beso. Nos separamos levemente, quedando a pocos centímetros, y una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro. Miré re reojo a mis espaldas, para asegurarme de que esa pelirroja no estaba y no tener que enseñar que él de algún modo u otro me pertenecía.

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó, depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios. En ese momento, me era imposible mentir, aunque en vez de ser una patética mentirosa, fuese una buena, la verdad hubiese salido de mis traicioneros labios.

Tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente, estaban a su merced.

- Ni te lo imaginas – admití, hipnotizada por esas dos perlas verdes que poseía.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a fuera? – preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, entrelazó su mano con la mía, y me condujo fuera del local.

El frío de la calle, golpeó contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir realmente bien. Nos apartamos de la puerta de la discoteca, hasta quedar alejados a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Edward estaba apoyado en una pared, mientras, yo, me enfundaba un poco de calor en mis brazos descubiertos.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó con su voz de terciopelo. Giré mi rostro, para encontrarme el suyo impasible.

- Un poco – no quería decirle que me estaba calando hasta los huesos de aquel clima helado, ya que quería estar a solas con él, en un lugar casi solitario, en vez de en uno atestado de gente.

Sentí dos brazos rodear mi cuerpo, y apretarme contra un musculoso pecho. Me sonrojé, balbuceé cosas sin sentido y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó, mientras su cálido aliento rozaba mi cara.

- S-Si – dejé reposar mi cabeza en su cuello, a la vez que mis brazos se escondían del frío, encontrando calor entre mi cuerpo y su pecho – Gracias – susurré, dejándome llevar por esa mágica sensación.

Dejó un pequeño beso en mi pelo, y sentí como se volvía a apoyar en la pared, conmigo, aún, entre sus brazos. Eso era tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el capp! ¿Qué les pareció? Bella celosa txtx, lo que tendrá que soportar la pobree! Porque aún le quedan algunas cosas que soportar, como dicen, lo peor esta por venir xD._

_En fiin, soy libre por el momento de los exámenes, y dosieres! Eso es lo bueno de empezar otro trimestre; no exámenes por algunas laaaaargas semanas xD. Ahora tengo que esperar a las notas de este trimetre :| espero que me haya ido bien xD._

_¡Intentaré tardarme lo menos posible para el siguiente capi!_

_Bueno, como siempre, agradezco reviews, alertas y favoritos, de veras, me hace ilusión cuando recibo un email :)_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Cuidenseeee.!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	13. ¿No va a terminar nunca?

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**¿No va a terminar nunca?**

Entré al salón, donde se oían gritos y quejas de Jasper y Emmett, quienes jugaban tranquilamente a la _play station_, era todo un espectáculo, ver una de sus sesiones de juegos. Siempre acababan apostando o enfadados, o simplemente, quien perdía, tiraba el mando y se iba. En esos momentos, jugaban a uno de lucha, Emmett ganó, ya que su práctica para decir mentiras hizo caer a Jasper.

- Eso es trampa – gruñó, claramente, enfadado.

- No haber mirado – se encogió de hombros, inocente.

- Si no me hubieses dicho que Alice estaba cocinando, yo no hubiese mirado, aterrado, hacia la cocina – frunció su ceño, mientras Emmett reprimía una carcajada, y señalaba a sus espaldas.

Jasper algo aterrado, se fue dando la vuelta muy lentamente, hasta encontrarse con un duendecillo bastante enfadado.

- Ca-Cariño, ¿Qué tal? – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿N-No te gusta mi comida, Jazz? – preguntó melodramática, con sus ojos cristalizados, sabiendo que era el punto débil de su novio – Ya veo… - susurró, dándose media vuelta, y dirigirse hacia la planta de arriba, con un aire tristón.

- ¡No! – Jasper la siguió – A-Alice, no quería decir eso… - su voz fue desapareciendo conforme subía las escaleras.

- Hey – llamó mi atención la voz divertida de Emmett – ¿Juegas? – me lanzó el mando, éste impactó contra mi cabeza y cayó en mi regazo – ¡Uf! Pensaba que el mando se caía – dijo con susto. Fruncí el ceño, y entrecerré mis ojos.

- ¡Oh, Emmett! Tranquilo, estoy perfectamente, mi cabeza esta en buenas condiciones… - dije sarcásticamente, mientras me sentaba a su lado, preparada para jugar.

Al principio solo estábamos él y yo solos en el comedor. Pero, poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando de espectadores curiosos. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, entre las piernas de Jasper –al parecer ya se habían perdonado–, Rosalie estaba al lado de su novio, mirándose las uñas y Edward se sentaba en el sillón individual, y sus constantes miradas me ponían demasiado nerviosa, y esa era la causa por la cual perdía. Apreté el botón de _star_ y me giré con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Edward, podrías no mirarme… Me pones nerviosa – Emmett estalló a carcajadas, recibiendo una colleja por parte de mi amiga.

Sin embargo, Edward sonrió torcidamente, y fijó su vista en la pantalla, con profunda diversión.

- Bella, ¿Apostamos? – giré mi cabeza confundida, Emmett nunca me decía si quería apostar. Encaré una ceja.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté demasiado curiosa para negarme.

- Si pierdo yo, tu te piensas alguna cosa, un castigo, en cambio, pierdes tú, yo pensaré alguna cosa – entrecerré los ojos, buscando respuestas en sus hermanos, los cuales tenían una expresión algo extraña y Edward negaba con la cabeza – Bueno, no importa, es una tontería, por Dios, es obvio que vas a _perder._ Da igual, sigamos jugando…

Fruncí el ceño, y apreté mis dientes, ¿Qué se creía?

- Acepto – estreché su mano, sin saber que eso era mi sentencia.

Y, como bien había dicho Emmett, perdí. Alice intentó vanamente convencer a su hermano de anular la apuesta, Rosalie había utilizado sus armas secretas para que olvidáramos ese tema, sin embargo, él fue mucho más rudo aguantando la seducción de su novia.

- ¿Y cual es mi "castigo"? – pregunté resignada, Jasper frunció los labios, mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de su novia. Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, mientras Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y su mano acariciaba tenuemente su frente.

Rió entre dientes, antes de coger aire. No sé por qué, pero algo no me dio buena espina.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Definitivamente esto era surrealista, no podía creer lo que Emmett me había propuesto hacer, miré de nuevo mi vestuario esa gran chaqueta que llegaba hasta los tobillos, tapando mi casi desnudez. Miré a las personas que se hallaban detrás de mí, viendo como se aguantaban las risas.

- Os podéis reír – dije con el ceño fruncido, odiaba a esa familia.

- Bells, te ves demasiado cómica – dijo Alice poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro, con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

- Déjame – mascullé, deshaciéndome del agarre.

Me dirigí a la puerta cerrada, y antes de poder abrir la voz gruesa de Emmett sonó a mis espaldas.

- Eh, Bella – miré por encima del hombro – Acuérdate, quince minutos – gruñí.

- Púdrete – dije antes de entrar a la habitación, sentí la risa sofocada de Emmett, y varias carcajadas reprimidas. Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Lo vi sentado en la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y esa venda tapándole los ojos, se vería radiantemente guapo, sino fuese por lo que estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó, moviendo su cabeza, al escuchar tal estruendo que había provocado al entrar.

- Si – susurré con la vergüenza a flor de piel. No podía creer lo que haría, simplemente, no lo podía creer.

Acerqué mis dedos temblorosos al nudo de su venda, deshaciéndolo con suavidad. El trozo de tela se deslizó de mis manos, rodeando el cuello de Edward, me perdí en el mar verde que eran sus ojos, hasta que su vista vagó por mi cuerpo escondido tras de esa chaqueta.

- ¿Te lo vas a pasar en grande, no? – pregunté con cierto enfado.

- Prometo que no disfrutaré – me alejé varios pasos de él, sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Hacer una pequeña vista de mi cuerpo casi desnudo a ojos de Edward, era la estúpida y tonta apuesta que Emmett me había obligado ha hacer. _Esta familia nunca dejará de sorprenderme_, pensé con acritud. Suspiré cansadamente, pensando seriamente el tirarme por una ventana, con poco de suerte me rompería una pierna, y olvidarían este asunto de la apuesta.

- ¿Quieres ayuda? – preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos descabellados. Él estaba delante de mí, deshaciendo lentamente el nudo de la chaqueta, me sonrojé furiosamente, cuando lo desató por completo, y la larga chaqueta dejó entrever parte de mi cuerpo.

Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida, y aún tenía la chaqueta puesta. Paré las manos indiscretas de Edward en el momento en que estaba a punto de tirar aquella larga chaqueta al suelo.

- Puedo yo sola – dije, sin embargo, mi tono sonó demasiado débil.

Se alejó tres pasos, esperando impacientemente. Saqué la chaqueta con cuidado, se deslizó por mis finos brazos hasta chocar contra el suelo, en un golpe bajo y sordo. Me mordí el labio, mientras bajaba mi mirada hacia ese escaso vestuario. Los pantalones eran demasiado cortos, que a duras penas cubrían mi parte trasera, dejaban ver mis piernas que acababan en unos zapatos muy altos y negros, éstos hacían juego con el sostén que me había prestado la traidora de Alice con una sonrisa.

Alcé valientemente mis ojos para ver la mirada lujuriosa y babosa de Edward, sus ojos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, estructurando cada partícula de éste. Claro, podía haberme negado a aceptar, pero, simplemente, el castigo de no aceptarla era mucho más vergonzante que esta. _Solo son quince minutos_, pensé mientras mis manos se frotaban tras mi espalda, aguantando los pesados segundos.

- E-Eres… - tartamudeó con cierta gracia – Eres hermosa…

Me sonrojé furiosamente, al momento, Edward, comenzó a caminar hasta mí, por inercia caminé hacia atrás, sin embargo, no había pensado en esa trampa mortal que llevaba en mis pies. Y claro, no es bueno tentar a la suerte.

Fui a apoyar mi pie derecho, no obstante, perdí el equilibrio antes de lograr huir y me caí. Edward se agachó a mi lado, sus ojos ardían en los míos, y podía ver el deseo que sentía en esos momentos. Su mano cogió mi cara, y me besó. Fieramente, con deseo, pasión, ansias, me recostó en el suelo, con él sobre mí. Sabía que debía parar eso, no quería llegar a más, no al menos, en ese momento. Su mano viajó por mi costado, hasta llegar al borde de mi pequeño pantalón, con el cual jugó hasta que se cansó, y siguió bajando, acariciando mi muslo con desdén.

- Ed-Edward… - murmuré, cuando dejó libres mis labios, y bajaron hasta el cuelo, haciendo un recorrido de pequeños besos.

Lo aparté cuidadosamente de mí con mis manos en su pecho, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de desabrochar mi sostén. Me miró confundido, sin embargo mi vista estaba en el techo.

- Bella – dijo con voz ronca, no me dejó hablar, pareció comprender que yo no quería ir a más.

Acarició suavemente mi mejilla antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarme ha hacer lo mismo. En su mirada aún brindaba el deseo, no obstante, se debatía interiormente en parar antes de hacer algo de lo que poderse arrepentir.

- ¡Ya han pasado los quince minutos! – canturreó Alice al otro lado de la puerta, mientras picaba desesperadamente.

Recogí mi chaqueta, y me la puse rápidamente, haciendo un nudo improvisado. Miré a Edward, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana, pensativo, le cogí suavemente de la mano, encontrándole desprevenido. Antes de poder hablar o moverse, presioné, delicadamente, mis labios con los suyos. Me correspondió a los segundos, poniendo su mano libre sobre mi cadera, y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué hacen tanto rato dentro? – la puerta se abrió, y entró un torbellino de cabellos negros – ¡Oh! – musitó con fingida pena.

Nos separamos inmediatamente, mi rostro se enrojecía por momentos, sintiendo la musical risa de Alice.

- No quería molestar, de veras – comentó, restándole importancia – Es solo que han llamado Carlisle y Esme, dicen que dentro de poco estarán aquí y que traen una "sorpresa" con ellos – hizo el gesto de comillas con sus manos graciosamente – Así que, Bells, mejor ponte algo más de ropa, nos podríamos meter en problemas – dijo, claramente divertida. Me sonrojé antes de marcharme de la habitación, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta de estar por casa.

Carlisle y Esme no tardaron mucho más que una hora en aparecer, durante ese tiempo en el los esperábamos, habíamos estado en el comedor viendo la televisión. Rosalie estaba echada en el sofá con su cabeza en las piernas de Emmett, Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper en el sillón, mientras Edward y yo ocupábamos el otro sofá, él tenía cogida mi mano firmemente, mientras mi cabeza reposaba en su hombro, y cada pocos minutos depositaba un pequeño beso en mi coronilla.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Estamos en casa! – anunció la voz cariñosa de Esme. Ella entró antes que Carlisle, y cada unos nos dio un abrazo, me sorprendí bastante cuando también me abrazó.

- ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa, mamá? – preguntó con euforia Alice. Esme y Carlisle se dirigieron una mirada significativa, y luego, centraron su atención en Edward.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó su hijo receloso.

- Verás, Edward, solo se quedará unos días, no queremos que… - una exclamación proveniente de la puerta, acalló lo que Esme estaba diciendo, y los rostros de todos los hermanos se descompusieron, y me sentí como un bicho raro al darme cuenta de que entendía nada.

- ¡Eddie! – una rubia con reflejos rojos, que reconocí como la chica de la foto, Tanya, entró con una sonrisa y se abrazó a Edward.

- Ta-Tanya – respondió en un susurro lleno de perplejidad.

La mano de Alice me apretó fuertemente la mía, transmitiéndome su apoyo. Le devolví el apretón, viendo la escena consternada. _Solo son amigos, Edward ya no le quiere... ¿No?_, varios pensamientos cruzaban mi mente, sin ser capaz de entender que sucedía.

Cuando la chica rubia que se encontraba abrazada a Edward, se separó de él, miró al resto de los hermanos, y encaró una ceja cuando reparó en mí.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y señalándome despectivamente. Alice volvió a apretar mi mano.

- Es Bella, una amiga mía que esta pasando con nosotros un tiempo, es como de la familia – mi amiga de cabello negro, pasó un brazo por mis hombros, sonriendo con suficiencia, mientras retaba con la mirada a Tanya.

- Oh – puso su atención en Carlisle y Esme – ¿Dónde dormiré?

- Con Rose – pude oír el significativo gruñido de mi rubia amiga, sin embargo, cuando clavé mis ojos en ella, la veía sonriendo amablemente. O me había imaginado el gruñido o era una muy buena mentirosa – Ayúdale a subir sus maletas – dijo Esme, refiriéndose a Rosalie.

Tanya, entre habladurías y estúpidas miradas furtivas que le lanzaba a Edward, subió las escaleras, con Rose pisándole los talones.

- Nosotros también nos vamos a acomodar ha sido un viaje muy largo – comentó Carlisle con su amable voz, regalándonos a todos una sonrisa.

- Yo voy a ayudar a Rosalie con esa lagarta en forma de chica, ¿Venís? – exigió más que preguntó, mandando dos miradas rápidas a Emmett y Jasper. Éstos no se debatieron en seguirla.

Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras miraba de soslayo a Edward, quien aún no salía de su asombro, y miraba la escalera por donde había desaparecido Tanya, sería que… ¿Habrían resurgido esos sentimientos que él enterró? De pronto, un miedo infalible me aprensó, y mi respiración se volvió agitada, sin embargo, Edward, no lo notó.

Después de varios minutos de relajamiento, cogí una bocanada de aire, dispuesta ha hablar con él, pero mis palabras salieron en un pequeño y débil susurro.

- ¿Estás bien? – Edward se sorprendió al oír mi voz, quizá pensó que estaba solo. Él asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza – ¿De verdad? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, tranquila – se acercó a mí, dispuesto a depositar un beso en la comisura de mis labios, sin embargo, el llamado y los ruidosos pasos descendiendo por la escalera, le prohibió a acabar la acción.

- ¡Edward! – gritó el molesto sonido de su voz, y de un momento a otro, estaba a nuestro lado – ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? Tus hermanos se están riendo de mi ropa – hizo un seductor puchero, cuando reparó en mí – Oh, puedes decirle a tu amiga que parece una limpiadora que me dejé de mirar así – encaré una ceja, y las manos comenzaron a producirse un pequeño cosquilleo.

¿Me había llamado _limpiadora_? ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa resentida? Cuando me preparé para contestar a su falta de respeto, escuché la voz de Edward.

- Bella, no la mires así, es una invitada – le miré sorprendida.

¡El muy traicionero…!

Oh, Dios mío, ¿A caso mi mala suerte no iba a terminar _nunca_?

Y cuando vi como Edward acompañaba a Tanya al cuarto que compartiría con Rose, lo supe, no mi mala suerte aún no acaba.

* * *

_Sé que es un poco corto comparado con los otros capítulos pero, el siguiente será un poco más largo :) Ya lo entenderán, en el próximo se verá como se desarrollará la actual estancia de Tanya en casa de los Cullen._

_En fin, agradezco como siempre, alertas, favoritos y reviews :)_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Cuidenseeee.!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	14. Amor y guerra

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Amor y guerra**

Lo podía soportar, eran viejos amigos, y aunque hubiesen tenido una relación, no quitaba su amistad. No pasaba nada que ella le mirase seductoramente, y que él solo riera de sus contestaciones o gestos. No importaba que ella se abrazase a él, mientras veíamos una película de terror, y fingiera que tenía miedo para apretujarse contra Edward, y mucho menos importaba que él le dijera en un susurro que lo peor ya había pasado. Porque lo _podía_ soportar.

Me levanté del mullido sofá, cansada de esa estúpida compañía que me ignoraban, y salí de la casa, dispuesta a dar un paseo en mi vieja camioneta. Subí de un salto, y pisé fondo el acelerador, imaginándome la escena de que Tanya se asustase con tal estruendo. Sonreí levemente, antes de abandonar la residencia de los Cullen. No sabía muy bien a donde me dirigía, y antes de darme cuenta, acabé en el parque donde Edward me había dado mi primer beso, sin embargo, a diferencia de ese día, hoy, el parque estaba lleno de niños pequeños y madres, y yo estaba sola, sin su compañía.

Me quedé dentro de la cabina, disfrutando la calefacción que mi coche me proporcionaba, mientras veía a las personas pasar y hablar de cualquier trivialidad. Mi móvil sonó por séptima vez consecutiva, no obstante, aún seguía desparramado sobre el asiento del copiloto. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el cristal, sintiendo como el tono de llamada de música de mi móvil inundaba la cabina del coche.

Estuve una hora y media, metida en mi coche sin pensar en nada. De mala gana miré las llamadas perdidas del teléfono, sorprendiéndome al ver que todas eran de Edward. _Ahora que desaparezco te preocupas, ¿No?_, le enseñé la lengua al móvil, infantilmente, antes de volverlo a dejar reposar en el asiento. Abrí la puerta del coche, y salí de un pequeño salto a fuera. Caminé por el parque, ahora ya más vacío, y me senté en un banco, dejando reposar mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Y supe que no lo podría parar más, lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, y en ese momento, en donde cada lágrima dolía como mil cuchillas en el corazón, entendí, que quizá Edward nunca le importó cambiar, quizá quería jugar conmigo. Negué con la cabeza; él no haría nada así, ¿Cierto? O, alo mejor, ya se había dado cuenta de que yo era una más, y que Tanya poseía la belleza que yo no tenía, porque, ¿Qué tenía yo que ella no tuviese?

Me restregué las lágrimas con la manga de mi jersey, mientras veía como un niño caía del columpio y su madre iba corriendo a socorrerlo. Suspiré con tristeza. ¿Dónde estaban mis padres cuando más los necesitaba?

Cogí y expulsé aire, antes de levantarme y dirigirme a mi viejo coche, dispuesta a ir a casa de los Cullen, tarde o temprano, debería aparecer por allí. El regreso a su casa, fue lento, intenté no pisar a fondo el acelerador, queriendo retrasar el momento en el que llegar. No obstante, demasiado pronto, vi la casa de los Cullen a pocos metros de mí. Y, de un momento a otro, ya me estaba bajando del coche.

Alice me esperaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa, con su móvil apretujado entre sus manos, y su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza en cuanto me oyó llegar, y me frunció el ceño, dándome una muestra clara de que estaba enfadada.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? – me acerqué a ella, buscando alguna excusa para calmarla.

- Alice… - comencé pero fui acallada por los gritos de mi amiga.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ha oscurecido? – preguntó en un grito, levantando la mano para señalar el cielo. Miré hacia arriba, y hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que era de noche, ¿Cuánto habría pasado fuera de la casa?

- N-No me había dado cuenta – murmuré, atónita.

Suspiró profundamente. Masajeándose la sien, tratando de calmarse.

- En fin… Ahora mismo estaría aquí a fuera Edward, en vez de yo, sino fuera porque tenemos a una invitada algo molesta metida en nuestra casa – mi boca se abrió incapaz de decir nada. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando despejarme.

- ¿Edward… estaba preocupado? – pregunté con un matiz de esperanza, en el fondo de mi ser. Quizá y solo quizá yo a él le importaba, aunque fuese un poco.

- Si – rodó los ojos – Es obvio, ¿Qué no has visto tu móvil? Debes tener cientos de llamadas de él, y como no cogías el móvil se preocupaba más – me mordí el labio inferior. Me sentí algo culpable por haberle echo pasar un mal trago, sin embargo, una parte de mí, se auto convencía de que se lo merecía.

- ¿Dónde esta ahora? – pregunté repentinamente ansiosa.

- En su habitación, puedes ir, se las ha apañado para deshacerse de Tanya – le sonreí, y entré corriendo a la casa.

Eché un vistazo rápido al comedor, para ver como la invitada no deseada por los hijos de los Cullen, contaba historias de Edward y ella, cuando eran pequeños, a una Rosalie furiosa, y a un Emmett claramente divertido por ver en tal situación a su novia. Subí las escaleras sin ser vista, y me dirigí a su habitación. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, y desde el interior, no se escuchaba nada.

Inspiré y expiré antes de poner mi mano sobre el picaporte, y abrir con delicadeza la puerta. Edward se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con un brazo sobre sus ojos, y con el otro reposando sobre su vientre. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, pero, ese simple gesto, lo sobresaltó, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama. Cuando reparó en mi presencia, primero, sus ojos me escanearon repetidas veces, provocando que me estremeciera, y luego, de un salto, se levantó y me atrapó en sus musculosos y protectores brazos. Quise no devolverle el abrazo, sin embargo, poco a poco, mis brazos se alzaron rodeando el contorno de su cuerpo, y me permití respirar su tan extrañado olor.

Estuvimos así por un largo rato, un momento demasiado bonito, quizá hubiese sido catalogado uno de esos momentos perfectos en los que guardas en tu memoria para toda tu vida, no obstante, Edward tuvo que hablar y romper la magia que nos envolvía.

Se separó de mí, cogiéndome fuertemente por los hombros, y zarandeándome levemente, con su mirada furiosa sobre mí.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡No contestabas mis llamadas, ni si quiera me las devolviste! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué?! – fruncí el ceño, y me zafé de su agarre, para mirarle con incredulidad e ira.

- ¿Y tu me lo preguntas? – reí irónicamente – ¡Todo ha sido tu culpa! Si tu no hubieses… - me callé en la mitad de la frase, sin saber si continuar o no, apreté mis labios, viendo como él me exigía una explicación con la mirada.

- ¿Qué, Bella? – preguntó bruscamente. Y las palabras salieron de mi boca, sin tiempo a pararlas.

- ¡Si tu no hubieses estado con Tanya todo el tiempo y no me hubieses estado ignorando, yo no me habría ido! – su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mío, mientras luchábamos con las miradas, antes de que él volviera ha hablar.

- ¿Qué son celos, no? – preguntó con sorna.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué si estoy celosa? – llegados a este punto, no me podía callar, las verdades salían de mis labios, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, y me apretó contra la puerta. Con extrema suavidad, besó mi cabeza, y dejó reposar su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Escúchame, Bella – susurró rápidamente – Jamás volvería con Tanya, _jamás_.

Sabía que era estúpido, pero esa pregunta rondaba mi mente, y aunque lo supiese a ciencia cierta, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

- Y… Te puedo preguntar por qué – rió suavemente, antes de separarse lo mínimo, para poder mirarme a la cara.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, y no te cambiaría por nada – mi corazón dejó de latir por breves instantes, antes de volverse loco dentro de mi pecho, mi rostro fue tomando un rojo escarlata, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar como una hoja seca expuesta al aire.

- Edward… - susurré, incapaz de reunir dos palabras correctamente.

- Sé que te he ignorado, y te he dicho cosas desagradables, por eso, nada me daría tanto placer que volver atrás y remediarlo – acarició suavemente mi mejilla – Pero, nunca lo olvides, te quiero y mucho.

Me besó con suavidad y dulzura, tratándome como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, la cual, se puede romper con facilidad, entre los tantos besos que nos habíamos dado, nunca me había besado de esa manera. Poco a poco, se fue separando de mí, para mirarme con ojos enternecidos.

- ¡Edward! – la puerta se abrió, dándome un pequeño empujón en la espalda, y chocar contra el pecho de él – Oh – exclamó cuando su vista, afilada y retadora, se fijó en mí

- Tanya, creí haberte dicho que picaras antes de entrar – dijo su aterciopelada voz sin ningún rasgo de vulnerabilidad.

- Es que como hacía rato que te habías encerrado en tu habitación, vine a ver si estabas bien…

- Estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación – la mirada de Tanya viajaba de mi rostro al de Edward, estudiándonos.

- ¿Qué hacíais los dos aquí, en esta oscuridad? – preguntó, mientras encendía la luz, iluminando el cuarto.

- ¿Te importa mucho? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido, y al instante, me encogí al darme cuenta de cómo la pregunta había salido de mis labios sin poder frenarla.

- Pues si – alcé una ceja, sorprendida.

- ¿Y por qué? – pregunté, mientras me ponía frente a ella, olvidándonos de la presencia de Edward, quien seguramente, debería estar atónito y fuera de lugar.

- Hombre, es obvio, hasta para ti – me sonrió con ironía, y mi ceño se intensificó, frunciéndose más – Pero, al parecer, no lo entiendes… Edward es mi novio – alcé las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Eres su novia con o sin su consentimiento? – mis brazos se cruzaron firmemente sobre mi pecho, mientras miraba con cierta diversión el rostro descompuesto de esa chica.

- Bueno, en un futuro será así, estamos hechos el uno para el otro – rodé mis ojos, con una irónica sonrisa en mis labios.

- No quieras recuperar algo que _era_ tuyo, porque, ahora, ya no lo es.

- ¿Y tu, quién eres, para decirme eso? – me señaló con el dedo, encorvándose levemente para estar a mi altura, ya que ella era un poco más alta que yo – Qué eres, ¿Mi oponente en conseguir a Edward? Pues déjame decirte, querida, no tienes oportunidad.

- Para empezar, Edward es una persona, no un trofeo para adornar la estantería de tu casa, y después, no voy a competir contigo – una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en sus labios, mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo, escaneando mi cuerpo.

- Lo sé que no ibas a competir en mi contra…

Fruncí el ceño incrédula, preguntándome, de cómo Edward podía haberse enamorado de tal persona.

- Eres demasiado poco para él – me dio un pequeño empujón, apartándome de en medio, y se colgó del brazo de Edward.

Apreté mis dientes, molesta, sabía que no era su culpa, no obstante, el hecho de verlo con Tanya, me molestaba más de lo debido, y que ella sonriera como si él fuese suyo me irritaba todavía más, porque Edward me había dicho que me quería a _mí_, y no a ella.

- ¡Bella! – Alice apareció en la puerta, mientras observaba descaradamente la escena.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eh? Si – dejó de mirar al brazo de Tanya enrollado con el de su hermano, para fijar su atención en mí – Tus padres acaban de llamar, vuelven este fin de semana, te intentaron llamar, pero como no cogías el móvil… Acaban de comunicarse ahora con Carlisle – Alice me entregó el teléfono inalámbrico – Es tu madre. Edward, Esme te llama, quiere hablar contigo.

Edward se deshizo del brazo de Tanya, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes mandarme una mirada de disculpa, Alice lo siguió, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que aún estaba junto a mí, mirándome con superioridad. Me giré para irme a mi habitación, quería hablar con mi madre a solas, pero su voz molesta me paró.

- Bueno, espero que lo sepas, Edward es mío, no le toques – giré mi cabeza, cuidando mi expresión, y la miré por encima de mi hombro.

- Tanya – saboreé con desprecio las sílabas de su nombre - ¿Sabes? En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale.

Y seguí andando hasta mi cuarto, no sabía por qué le había dicho eso, era como aceptar su invitación a ese juego, aunque supiese que Edward me quería a mí, no podía evitar pensar en que ella le besara, era una idea insoportable.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunté, cuando puse el teléfono en mi oreja, y me dejaba caer sobre mi cama, de costado.

- ¡Bella! Te intenté llamar pero no me cogías el teléfono…

Estuvimos hablando por largo rato, quedando que me vendrían a buscar el domingo, me quedaba una semana para hacer entender a Tanya, que Edward no le pertenecía.

- Nos vemos este domingo, cuídate, te quiero – se despidió mi madre, y me sentí algo culpable por haberla ignorado todo este tiempo que habíamos hablado.

- Y yo – colgué, y suspiré sonoramente.

Unos musculosos brazos, me abrazaron por detrás, inmovilizándome, y pegó su cuerpo al mío.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó en un susurro, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

- Este domingo – susurré casi inaudible.

- Te echaré de menos, ¿Lo sabes, no? – sonreí impredecible, mientras me giraba, sin soltarme de sus brazos, y quedar cara a cara.

- Yo también te echaré de menos – rocé sus labios, sintiendo descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Me abrazó, apretándome contra su pecho, y hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. En esos momentos, poco me importaba el que Tanya intentase seducir y enamorar a Edward, porque sabía muy en el fondo de mí ser, que de alguna manera, él me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía. Al pensar en esa idea, sonreí contra su cuello, expirando su aroma.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Los próximos capítulos que vienen -que no son muchos-, intentaré subirlos más pronto, ya que solo quedan cinco días de nada, para que sea semana santa, y no tener que ir al insti :). Así que intentaré subirlos más pronto._

_Bueno, sin mucho más que agregar, agradezco a todas los reviews, favoritos y alertas :)_

_Cuidenseee.! :)_

**_Marinilla14_**


	15. Accidente

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Accidente**

Suspiré aliviada, en cuanto me senté en la silla de la cafetería, Alice estaba a mi lado hablando en pequeños susurros con Jasper, mientras que el resto de los Cullen se encontraban ausentes debido a que sus clases se hubiesen alargado por algún motivo. Me concentré en comer, estando atenta a cualquier movimiento que me indicara que alguien abría la puerta de la cafetería.

Sin embargo, me absorbí demasiado en jugar con la comida, que me sobresalté cuando la silla de mi lado se retiró haciendo un estridente ruido. Levanté la mirada confundida, Edward no solía hacer esos ruidos, vi como Emmett me sonreía desde lo alto hasta que se sentó, quedando más o menos a mi altura, su novia, por el contrario, retiró la silla sin hacer el más mínimo escándalo y se senté con afinidad.

- ¿Y Edward? – pregunté, paseando la mirada de los dos nuevos integrantes que habían llegado.

- Si, Bells – comenzó con sarcasmo, no obstante su tono se remplazó por uno más duro – mi clase se ha retrasado porque alguien – especificó ese alguien echándole una mirada fortuita a Emmett – Hizo el idiota y nos tuvieron que echar una charla, a toda la clase, por su culpa – fruncí los labios, reprimiendo una risa.

- Rose, cariño, sabes que no ha sido mi culpa – su novia soltó un bufido antes de ignorarle y poner su atención sobre mí.

- Cuando veníamos en dirección a la cafetería hemos pasado por en frente de la clase de Edward y solo quedaba el profesor y un alumno – me contestó Rose con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Volví mi atención a la comida, y seguí picoteando lo que me quedaba por comer.

- ¿No vas a ir a buscarle? – preguntó Alice, repentinamente interesada.

- No – me encogí de hombros – Es mayorcito, sabe lo qué hace.

Ignoré las miradas que se centraron sobre mí, cuestionándome sin abrir la boca, aunque todos se muriesen de ganas. Muy en el fondo de mi ser, deseaba levantarme, y correr por todo el instituto buscando su cabello cobrizo y una sonrisa aflorando por su rostro en cuanto me viera, sin embargo, permanecía allí sentada, comiendo, con mi orgullo pasándome factura, y con la dignidad intacta.

No obstante, la voz más escandalosa de la mesa fue la que formuló la pregunta.

- ¿Te da igual si esta con Tanya? – si aquella pregunta hubiese salido de cualquier otro integrante de la familia Cullen, habría sido con más tacto y más arrepentimiento en cuanto la hubiese dicho.

- Repito: Es mayorcito, sabe cuidar de si mismo, y a parte, confío en él.

Esa frase dejó que todos me miraran con expectación, y volvieran a sus cosas, no sin mandarme miradas recelosas de vez en cuando. La curiosidad me carcomía, y sentía como los celos afloraban cada vez que pensaba que la invitada de la familia estuviese con él porque se le habría pasado la gran idea de visitarlo al instituto. Pero no me iba a levantar, no iría a buscarlo, y tanto mi orgullo como mi dignidad seguirían intactas, de momento.

Y, con todo esto, tampoco quería ser la típica novia que quiere saber en dónde, cuándo y por qué esta su desaparecido novio que no lo ha visto en todo el día. Porque yo confiaba en él.

En cuanto acabó la hora de la comida, mecánicamente, los Cullen y yo, nos levantamos dispuestos a ir a la siguiente clase. Las horas que me tocaban después de la comida, no tenía a ninguno de ellos en mi clase, así que me despedí de ellos.

- Hasta luego, Bells – me despidió Rosalie, antes de echar andar con su toque glacial y único.

Emmett me revolvió el pelo con su gran mano en señal de despedida, y Jasper me sonrió. Y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, Alice ya había comenzado a caminar sin esperar a nadie, hasta su siguiente clase. Miré a su novio con la duda plasmada en mí cara, no obstante, él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunté, viendo como el cuerpo de mi amiga, caminaba como cualquier persona, en vez de dar saltitos y llamar a su novio, quien se había quedado atrás.

- Lleva desde la mañana así – comentó con cierta tristeza – Supongo que tiene un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Mal presentimiento? – pregunté con una ceja levantada.

- Si, siempre que va a ocurrir algún hecho catastrófico o algo bueno, siente algo extraño. Nunca dice algo concreto, simplemente se encierra en si misma, y guarda esa sensación para ella – miré a Jasper, quien miraba como Alice giraba una esquina y desaparecía de nuestra visión – En fin, será mejor que vayamos a clase sino queremos llegar tarde – asentí, para ver como corría, seguramente, con el fin de alcanzar a su novia.

Me di la vuelta sobre mis talones, caminando hasta mi clase. Era extraño lo que me había contado Jasper, y si no hubiese sido porque conocía al cien por ciento a Alice, sabiendo que su carácter era hiperactivo y explosivo, en vez de callado y debilucho, no le habría creído.

Era algo poco inusual ver a Alice tan callada, sin ver sus sonrisas pícaras, sus significantes miradas, y sus constantes saltitos. Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería un día sin su hiperactividad, sin las ideas descabelladas que se le ocurrían cada minuto que tenía en funcionamiento su cerebro.

Las palabra de Jasper aún seguían presentes en mi cabeza, no era que no confiara en él, o dudara de su palabra, sin embargo, Alice nunca me había dicho de esos presentimientos. Quizá temiera que la tomara por loca o cualquier otra cosa. Aunque quisiera negarlo no podría; era extraño que alguien se oprimiera por algún presentimiento, por mucho que se llegase a cumplir.

Millones de preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza.

¿Sus hermanos estarían enterados de esto? ¿Sería Jasper el único? ¿Ahora solo lo sabríamos Jasper y yo?

Moví mi cabeza en un lado a otro. Era una tontería pensar así, _por favor_, seguramente el resto de la familia lo sabría, o al menos, deberían sospecharlo. Porque se trataba de Alice; una maniática de las compras y un nervio imperativo, ¿Quién no se daría cuenta que alguien que no para quieto, esta muy callado y sin decir descerebradas ideas a cada minuto?

Pero eso no importaba. Alice era mi amiga con o sin su extraño presentimiento, pasatiempo, o cualquier cosa.

Pasé esa hora pensando en tonterías que no importaban, trivialidades, manteniendo firme el muro que tapaba el tema de Edward, no quería pensar en el por qué de no haber ido a la cafetería y por qué no estaba en su clase. Como bien había dicho antes durante el almuerzo, confiaba en él, pondría la mano en el fuego por él, jamás volvería desconfiar de él.

Sin embargo, el problema no era Edward, yo confiaba plenamente en él, como un ciego confía del perro que lo lleva por la calle, el verdadero problema era Tanya, en ella era en quien _no_ confiaba. Estaba claro que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir el amor de Edward, por mucho que él le hubiese rechazado algo me decía que aquella rubia tenía un as guardado en la manga.

La profesora me llamó dos veces la atención, en las cuales estaba pensando en estúpidas tonterías, sin darme cuenta de quién ocupaba en realidad mi mente era Edward, y no extrañas trivialidades. Pedí perdón las dos veces que mi nombre fue dicho por la profesora, y ésta contestó las dos veces 'Que no vuelva a suceder'.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase, me auto animé de que solo me quedaba una tortura más de instituto, y volvería mi coche a la residencia de los Cullen, el extraño comportamiento de Alice, hacía dado frutos para que pudiera coger mi viejo Chevy. No obstante, la profesora me llamó antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta para dirigirme a mi última clase del día.

Me volví hacia con pasos cansinos, y me paré en frente su escritorio. Ella estuvo varios minutos sin hablar, recogiendo sus hojas con el mayor cuidado posible. Cuando clavó sus ojos en mí, me estructuró con total precisión.

- Señorita Swan, lleva bastantes días despistada, sin prestar atención – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – Y he hablado con otros profesores, y no es solo en la mía – bajé la vista avergonzada.

Lo que decía era verdad, últimamente, con todo el asunto de Tanya y Edward, había dejado de lado mis estudios, lo que realmente importaba. Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- Quizá mesa mi imaginación, pero…

- Tiene razón, he estado despistada, pero pondré más atención, en serio – respondí antes de que ella pudiese seguir ha hablar.

- No lo dudo – contestó con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Asentí con la cabeza, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Inspiré una gran bocanada de aire, para, luego, expulsarlo de golpe, sintiendo mis pulmones vacíos. Hundí mi cara entre mis manos, y me apoyé contra la pared. Por culpa de Tanya y sus metiches planes me había desviado en mis estudios, y eso era algo que me preocupaba.

Me revolví inquieta y entonces, me decidí. No competiría contra Tanya para conseguir el amor de Edward. Él ya me había declarado que estaba enamorado de mí, ¿Por qué debería competir por algo que ya es mío? Y, ahora, lo que en mente tenía eran mis estudios. No me apetecía que mis padres volviesen de su viaje y vieran que he decaído en lo que a ellos les interesa más que mis otros problemas, que a su punto de vista, no eran nada.

Emprendí mi camino a la siguiente clase, sin embargo, no llegué a ella, Mike me paró en mitad de mi propósito, y haciendo uso de mis fuerzas puse mi mejor cara.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Mike? – pregunté en un tono amargamente dulce.

- No ha venido el profesor esta última hora, así que podemos irnos para casa – en fin, no venía a darme la lata, pero justo cuando iba a darle una sonrisa de verdad, siguió hablando -: O, podemos quedar, ¿Qué te parece ir…

Le dejé con la palabra en la boca, mientras me giraba y me conducía hacia el aparcamiento, Mike parecía nunca entender nada. Suspiré repentinamente alegre, podría irme sin tener que esperar a que me llevaran.

Llegué a mi viejo coche, y me subí de un salto. Antes de ir a casa de los Cullen, debía pasar por la biblioteca, quería comprar un libro que hacía tiempo me había llamado la atención. Me retrasé bastante en aparcar el coche, habían cortado la calle y había tenido que hacer más maniobra de la que me imaginaba. Cuando bajé de mi coche estaba algo lejos de la biblioteca, y las clases estaban a punto de llegar al final, suspiré, debía ir rápida sino quería que se preocuparan.

El semáforo de peatones indicó que podía pasar, y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido. Algo chocó contra mi cuerpo, mandándome lejos, y luego un dolor agudo se produjo en mi cabeza, y luego todo se volvió negro.

**ALICE POV**

Ese tormento aún estaba en mí, sin embargo, poco a poco iba desapareciendo, y aunque debería alegrarme de que ya no estuviera, me preocupó aún más.

Y fue en ese preciso momento, en el que salía de clase, Jasper me esperaba serio, seguramente queriendo saber qué tal me encontraba. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera extraña y un mal presentimiento provocó que me parara y me abrazara a mi misma. Mi novio se acercó corriendo; ya me había pasado varias veces antes, pero de menor intensidad, alguna pequeña tontería, sin embargo esta era diferente, y una imagen ocupó mi cabeza. Y mis labios solo pudieron pronunciar un nombre.

- Bella – y entonces Jasper se paralizó delante de mí.

* * *

_Lo sé, me odiais, me tardado mucho y encima es muy corto, yo también me odiaría, pero es que... cuando pasó la semana santa, pense '¿Ya se ha acabado?' y pues, me dije, el martes lo intento hacer, pero tuve pequeñas complicaciones, simplemente no me apetecía -.-', pero ya esta aquí, ya lo he conseguido subir, espero que os haya gustado xD_

_Bueno, el nuevo fic que tenía pensado subir, intentaré que lo suba este fin de semana. Y pues, en cuestión a éste fic le queda un capítulo y epílogo. Bueno en realidad no sé si serán dos capítulos o epílogo, depende de lo que salga._

_Como siempre, agradezco reviews, alertas y demás._

_Nos leemos pronto :)_

**_Marinilla14_**


	16. Hospital

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Infierno personal**

Resumen:

_Bella pensaba que su vida no podía ir a peor, después de haberle gritado su amor en público. Pero enseguida la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado llegó a sus oídos; viviría con los Cullen por tiempo indefinido._

_Todos humanos._

_ExB_

**_

* * *

_**

**Hospital**

**POV EDWARD**

Mirase dónde mirase, aún si fuera por la ventana, los sollozos de Alice no pararían. Aún cuando quisiera mandarla callar, ella se resguardaría en la camiseta de Jasper, ignorándome. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportarlo, el saber que ella pudiese estar entre la vida y la muerte, traía consigo la impotencia de no poder entrar allí y gritar que, aunque se estuvieran horas y horas ahí dentro sin comer ni beber, que la salvaran.

Coloqué mi mano sobre mis labios, aguantando las ganas de llorar; Bella no quisiera verme triste, sin embargo, no lo conseguí. Pronto el fruto de todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerme fuerte se vino abajo, cuando sentí los tacones de Rosalie venir desde la otra punta del pasillo del hospital. Ni si quiera sabía quién la había llamado, en realidad, no sabía cómo me había logrado sentar en una de esas incómodas sillas del hospital.

Era como estar en otra dimensión; sentía lo que decían, no obstante, mi cuerpo estaba quieto, incapaz de reaccionar. Dudaba de que pudiese pestañear. O quizá si, quizá esto solamente fuera un sueño, un duro sueño, y cuando me despertara y fuera a su habitación la vería poniendo su ropa en la maleta, y con una sonrisa me haría saber que lo ocurrido anteriormente era un infame sueño filtrado en mi cabeza, y ya esta. Solo eso. Un sueño. Y se lo explicaría y ella reiría, y sabía que ese era el mejor sonido que en mi vida había escuchado. Su musical risa.

- ¿Edward? – la voz de Rosalie sonaba preocupada, aún así, quería ocultarla con su tono de superioridad, ¿Ni en los momentos cruciales podía quitarse su máscara?

No le contesté, no me moví. El cuerpo me pesaba demasiado como para volverme y pedir un necesitado abrazo.

- Lleva así desde que Carlisle entró a la habitación – susurró Alice con la voz quebrada.

¿Tan amigas se habían echo Alice y Bella? Sí, seguramente, sí.

- ¿Hace mucho de eso? – no hubo respuesta, pero me imaginé el asentimiento de mi hermana, y más lágrimas desbordaron por mis ojos.

La gran mano de Emmett se colocó en mi hombro, apretándolo suavemente, pero no le miré. Sabía que él también estaba sufriendo, su simple movimiento me hacía ver todo el cariño que le había cogido a Bella.

A fin de cuentas, ¿Quién de la familia no la quería?

Las horas sentado en esas sillas me estaban comenzando a pasar factura, sin embargo, mi cuerpo aún no reaccionaba; no, en realidad era yo. No me quería mover, no quería que viesen lo débil que estaba, no quería que vieran todo el daño que me haría perderla, y tampoco deseaba el que me tuvieran compasión.

El pequeño cuerpo de Alice se sentó a mi lado, y entendí que todos los demás nos habían dejado a solas. Ella era la única que me había visto destrozado, la única persona que sabía todos mis secretos. La miré de reojo, pero Alice no me miraba, tenía la vista fija en sus manos que descansaban en su regazo.

Tenía las mejillas rojas, igual que la nariz, y sus ojos estaban hinchados, sin embargo, ya no lloraba. En algunos momentos se pasaba la manga de la camiseta por la nariz, y veía como apretaba sus labios para no llorar; alguno de los dos se tendría que ver fuerte para enfrentarse a cualquier resultado.

- Todo saldrá bien – murmuró con la voz quebrada.

No le contesté porque sabía que era solo para animarme, sin embargo, yo ya estaba preparado para lo peor, o eso quería pensar.

- Bella se recuperará – volvió a murmurar, para auto convencerse de un hecho que quizá nunca se cumpla.

- Alice – contesté, y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que Alice pasó sus pequeños y delgados brazos por mi cuello y me obligó a recostar mi cabeza contra su hombro. Le correspondí el abrazo débilmente, y dejé que el tormento me viniera a atormentar.

- No estás solo, Edward – dijo Alice con la voz más firme de lo que me imaginaba.

No le contesté pero apreté mis brazos más fuerte contra su contorno, y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

Las puertas donde se hallaba Bella se abrieron y cerraron con cuidado. Me levanté de golpe y fui hacia Carlisle. Asintió en silencio, y miró tras su espalda, invitándome a entrar a la habitación.

Tragué en silencio, y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Esperaba a que Alice me siguiera, no obstante, abrazó a nuestro padre, y éste le correspondió.

Abrí la puerta y entré, cerrándola tras de mí. Allí en la cama, inyectada a unos cuantos cables y varias máquinas que hacían un sonido aterrador, estaba Bella. Más pálida de lo normal, con los ojos cerrados y sin ese adorable rubor que la mayoría de tiempo portaba en sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a su cama y le acaricié el rostro, aún sabiendo que no iba a moverse, tenías las esperanzas de que frunciera el ceño, me mirara y preguntara con la mirada por qué la despertaba de su sueño. Pero no. No sucedió nada ella siguió durmiendo, y yo apreté fuertemente mis ojos, controlando mis emociones.

Incliné mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y deposité un breve beso en su frente, quedando en esa posición unos instantes, mientras inspiraba su fragancia, aún estando en un hospital tenía ese tan característico olor que la delataba.

Me separé de ella, y le volví a acariciar el rostro.

- Enseguida vuelvo – susurré, y me encaminaba hasta la puerta.

Había comprendido mientras esperaba fuera de la habitación que no era el único que lo pasaba mal; toda mi familia sufría en silencio, y seguramente, estarían ansiosos por entrar.

Nada más salir, Alice entró a toda prisa a la habitación, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper la siguieron en silencio.

- Me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte – le anuncié a Carlisle, vi como iba a protestar, sin embargo, en el último momento asintió.

Esperé fuera del cuarto hasta que todos mis hermanos salieran, con los rostros más aliviados al ver que Bella estaba estable. Alice me dio un abrazo a modo de despedida y me prometió que mañana estaría aquí a primera hora.

Volví a entrar a la habitación, para verla dormir placidamente. Me senté en la silla que había junto a la cama, y apoyé mi pómulo contra mi puño.

Verla con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, era extrañamente satisfactorio. Soltó un pequeño quejido para volverse a sumir en un profundo sueño; no puedo decir que no me alarmé, pero al ver como volvía a su posición inicial, me tranquilicé bastante.

Luchando contra mis párpados, continué media hora más despierto, pero, lamentablemente, el sueño me venció.

**POV BELLA**

Fruncí el ceño, mientras luchaba contra la presión que mis ojos se abrieran, sin embargo, estos no parecían ayudarme con la difícil tarea. Dejé de hacer esfuerzos y me limité a escuchar las voces que habían a mi alrededor.

- ¿Aún no ha despertado? – preguntó la cantarina voz de Alice, al otro lado de la puerta. Quise sonreír, no obstante, nada de mi cuerpo funcionaba.

- Despertará pronto – la voz alegre y calmada de Carlisle.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó la voz de mi madre, con la voz amortiguada y quebrada.

Quise gritar que estaba despierta, pero no podía moverme, La puerta hizo un pequeño sonido al abrirse y los tacones y la colonia de mi madre se hicieron presentes en la estancia. Al parecer había entrado sola, sin acompañantes. Un peso se acomodó a un costado de la cama, y me acarició lentamente la frente.

- ¡Oh, Bella, cariño! – se lamentó Renée.

Hice un sobreesfuerzo para moverme, y extrañamente, lo conseguí. Moví los dedos de la mano derecha, abrí lentamente la boca, y los párpados se fueron separando para divisar directamente la figura de Renée.

- M-Mamá – murmuré con la voz estrangulada y ronca.

- ¡Oh, Bella! – comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras me acariciaba las mejillas.

- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – aunque estaba bastante claro dónde me encontraba no pude evitar preguntarlo.

- Estás en el hospital, pero ya estas bien, cariño, de veras – sonreí un poco.

- ¿E-Estabas muy preocupada? – pregunté parpadeando seguidamente, a la vez que me acostumbraba a la luz de la habitación.

- Bastante, pero me calmé cuando vi a todos los Cullen preocupados y supe que estabas en buenas manos – me dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

Me mordí el labio, cuando, incapaz de controlarme, pregunté por él.

- ¿Y-Y Edward? – Renée me miró de forma pícara, y sonrió.

- Ha ido a comer algo, prácticamente han tenido que llevárselo a rastras. Parece que esta enamorado de ti – sonreí con verdadera alegría –. Vale, lo he entendido, voy a llamarle.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue de la habitación. No pude evitar sentirme más tranquila, vería a Edward, y mi corazón parecía también alegrarse, puesto que había comenzado a latir rápidamente contra mis costillas.

La espera fue interminable, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, y vi su silueta acercarse a mí, el corazón me dio un brinco.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó con todo su rostro preocupado.

- Bien – contesté incapaz de apartar la mirada de él.

- Nunca vuelvas a darme otro susto así – susurró, acariciándome el rostro.

- Lo prometo – dije con una sonrisa.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mí, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron con un poco de ímpetu. Fue un beso corto, pero intenso.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Os estamos cortando el royo, cierto? – dirigí rápidamente la vista hasta la puerta donde todos, recalco _todos_, miraban con ojos enternecidos y pícaros la escena, pero el que más me preocupaba era Emmett, quien había hablado con su tono socarrón.

Sería el blanco perfecto para sus burlas, "Una paciente en una hospital nada más despertar se da el lote con su novio". Si, ya casi podía imaginarme sus burlas.

- ¡Bueno, bueno se acabó el espectáculo! – gruñó Charlie por encima del embrollo –. No tengo porque estar viendo semejante espectáculo protagonizado por mi hija – me miró con su ceño fruncido –. Tu y yo ya hablaremos, Bella – dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- Tranquila, cariño, yo lo arreglaré – musitó Renée antes de seguirle el rastro a mi padre.

- Bueno, Bella, veo que te has recuperado del todo – comentó Alice con una sonrisa demasiado pícara para mi gusto.

Mi rostro, en esos momentos, debería estar igual de rojo que un tomate. Me mordí el labio, esperando que se fueran, no obstante, ninguno de ellos hacían ademán de moverse.

- Venga, chicos, el horario de visitas se ha acabado – comentó Carlisle con tono amable, expulsándolos lentamente de la habitación. Y antes de marcharse, se giró para mirar a su hijo – Edward, esta noche déjala descansar, lo necesita – y cerró la puerta.

Mi rostro se enrojeció fugazmente, y volví a morder mi labio.

- Bella – le miré aún sonrojada – Te quiero.

Volvió a besarme en los labios tiernamente, y se separó lo justo para mirarme a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero, Edward – y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Quizá esta noche debería descansar, pero aún quedaban demasiadas noches sin planes y muchos días vacíos.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Hace falta que diga quién soy o os acordáis por qué extrañamente me queréis asesinar? Bueno, no quiero saber la respuesta. Prefiero imaginar que aún os gusta mi fic, y que no me odiais xD. En fin, dejando las tonterías a un lado, sé que desaparecí por un buen tiempo, pero no me pasó nada importante por el que ausentarme por tanto tiempo, es solo que simplemente me centré en "estudiar", y como me tenía que sacar la ESO sin querer ir a recuperaciones, pues tuve que dejar ésta página de lado y casi todo. Y, en fin, tuvo su resultado, me la he sacado sin tener que ir a recuperar ninguna materia._

_Bueno, dejando mi vida a un lado, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo porque es el último. Al principio pensé en hacer un epílogo, pero no tengo ideas de cómo hacerlo ni estructurarlo._

_Y por último agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido el fic, y han llegado hasta el finaal aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo._

**_Marinilla14_**


End file.
